School life SasuHina
by MikaMika13
Summary: Hinata is a new student in Konoha's high school. She is a member of some police department called Anbu. in school she finnaly, after three years can meet her childhood friend Sasuke, who doesn't remember her. This is a SASUHINA story..!
1. New life ch1

School life. SasuHina: New start. Ch1.

-Guess what!? We have a new student! – Yellow haired boy rushed in class and yelled. –Girl or boy? – Asked guy with strange tattoo and dog. –Don't know. I just heard teacher talking about it. –Answered yellow haired boy. –So you already heard. – In class walked man with mask, which was hiding half of his face and one of his eyes. –Oi..! Don't scare me like that. – Said yellow haired boy and his blue eyes were shining like ocean. –Alright! As Naruto said we have new student and that new student will be in our class. – Kakashi smiled. –Come in. – Said he and class doors opened.

In class walked a girl. She had midnight blue hair color, light purple, almost white eyes. *Thank god in this school aren't any school uniforms. * Thought she. –Hyuuga Hinata. Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. – Said Hinata. She was dressed in bench-mark type jeans, why her panties, which weren't girlish, could be seen. Her jeans was tie-on with belt on witch was Konoha High School mark. Skin-tight top and hood type jacked was on top. Hinata looked around class. She started from window seats. *That yellow haired guy… Oh wasn't it Naruto..? Yeah! Probably school's biggest idiot. That guy behind him… Sasuke! Looks like schools sexiest guy, probably playboy. Probably had sex with every girl he wanted.* Hinata looked at next seat, which was free. Then she looked at the guy with strange tattoo on face. *He is feeding… DOG!? Probably schools second idiot.* Thought Hinata and laughed. –Hinata, take a seat behind Sasuke. It's the only one left. – Said Kakashi and Hinata walked to her seat. Then she looked around class one more time. She could fell the eyes of girls who were starting to hate her. *Just as I thought. * Thought Hinata and noticed on blonde girl. *She can't be my friend.* Thought Hinata and then looked at another girl with brown hair. *That one probably will be my friend.* Hinata continued. She noticed one pink haired girl. *Pink? PINK!!!* Hinata started to laugh out loud.

-Are there any problems Hinata? – Asked Kakashi. –No sensei. Gomen. – Hinata tried to stop laughing. *Pink! Can't believe it. I am in a very strange place.* Thought she and then rang ring from literature lesson. In a flash everyone was next to Hinata. –I am Sakura Haruono, head of the class. – Said Sakura and smiled. –What a nice name. – Answered Hinata. –I know there will be a lot of questions to you so let's start from me. – Still with the same smile asked Sakura. –How old are you? – Asked she. *Does she has any brains?* Thought Hinata. -17. The same as all of you. – Hinata got up and sat on table. –I am Naruto Uzumaki. – Naruto grinned and Hinata noticed his cute smile. –Nice to meet you! – Answered Hinata. –So my question… Are you still a virgin? – He asked and Sakura kicked him. –You don't have to answer… Naruto Baka! – Sakura yelled at Naruto again. –No I am not a virgin. – Hinata answered calmly. *Just as I thought. These kinds of women always do it at young ages. * Sasuke ginned. –Uchiha Sasuke. – He walked towards Hinata. –As I thought. – Answered Hinata. Everybody thought what she meant by that. –How did you lose your virginity? – He smiled. –That's none of your fucking business. – Hinata smiled. –How could you! Our Sasuke..! – Screamed tree girls from Hinata's back. –Sasuke's fan club!? – She turned around and in front of her was standing that blonde girl.

–Isn't that Ino? – She asked. –Huh..? How do you know me? – Ino asked confused. –You don't remember me? Hinata!? We were best friend in kindergarten! I mean while I was there for first year. – Hinata smiled. –Hinata! You have changed so much! – Ino rushed and hugged Hinata. –Okay okay… Came-on… Let go already. – Hinata was laughing and Ino too. Till next lesson everyone was introducing themselves with Hinata. After rang ring from literature lesson Hinata walked out of class as they had swimming.

Ten-Ten cached her. –I will show you way to girls changing room. – She smiled. –I am...- Hinata cut her off. –Ten-Ten. I remember. – Hinata smiled. –So how much names have you remembered now? – Ten-Ten asked curiously. –All names I have heard today. – Hinata smiled and they walked in changing room. Hinata didn't change. –Aren't you going to change in swimsuit? – Ten-Ten asked as she was already in her swimsuit, which people could choose by themselves. –No. I don't feel like it. I will just ask sensei to let me off today. – Hinata smiled. –I don't think she is going to let you go so easy. – Ten-Ten laughed and they walked out from changing room.

Hinata walked towards sensei and talked to her. After thirty second her expression changed and she stood in front of class. –Okay class today, our new student will only watch. – She screamed. –But why Kurenai-sensei? – Asked Naruto. *I wanted to see her in swimsuit!? Damn!*-That's none of your business Naruto. – Kurenai yelled and started lesson. *I can see that everyone in this school has good bodies. Even that Sai! He is kind of strange but…* Thought Hinata as she notice that someone sat beside her. It was red haired guy. –Hi! I am Hyuuga Hinata. – She smiled and looked at guy. -Sabaku No Gaara. –In a low, depressing voice said Gaara. –Nice to meet you. – Hinata smiled and she saw Ten-Ten calling for her. Hinata got up. –I will be right back. – She said and walked towards Ten-Ten. *For sure you're not coming back.* Thought Gaara as he watched Hinata going away.

-What is it Ten-Ten? – Hinata asked and looked at Gaara so he couldn't leave. –Hinata, you shouldn't talk with that guy Gaara. He is scary and I hear that he killed some people. – Said Ten-ten nervously. –Is there anything that proves that he is murderer? – Asked Hinata. –No… But still he is scary. – Still nervously answered Ten-Ten. –No one can be scarier than me. – Hinata glared at Ten-Ten. *That may be true.* Thought Ten-Ten and watched Hinata walking back.

-Is that true that you killed people? – Hinata asked with a smile on her face. –Why did you come back knowing that I did something like that? – Gaara asked little bit surprised. –I don't know is that true and even if that's so I don't care. I am not an angel too… - Hinata smiled and took Gaara's hand. –Lets be friends from now on. – Hinata let go Gaara's hand and stood up. –I have to go… I'll come to your class in lunch time, but you have to wait for me! – Hinata laughed and Gaara nodded. *She is strange. And what did she meant by 'I am not an angel too…'? * Gaara thought as he got up and walked back to his classroom which was next to Hinata's classroom.


	2. New student ch2

School life. SasuHina: New student. Ch2.

Hinata was sitting in classroom and waiting to mathematic lesson start. In class walked massive men. –Yo! I am Asuma. – He smiled at Hinata. Hinata like an angel got up smiled and bowed. –Nice to meet you sensei. – She smiled and sat back. *Why did she just now acted like and angel in front of Asuma?* Thought Kiba. *Maybe she is bad in mathematic.* Kiba looked at Hinata. *From the start I need to be loved by senseis after by classmates.* Hinata grinned. –So how far did you get in mathematic in your old school? – Asked Asuma. –I didn't go to school and I have learned all this year, next year and college years' material. – Hinata smiled. –But who did write your semester grade? – Asuma asked as he was little bit confused. – My homeroom teacher Orochimaru-sensei. – Hinata smiled. *Wait! Orochimaru!? The same teacher as mine two years ago!* Though Sasuke. –Ok let's start lesson now. – Asuma stopped whispering around the class.

After mathematic ended, they had art in another classroom. –Sai, could you please show me where is art classroom? – Hinata asked stopping Sai in front of door's. – Of course. – Sai smiled. –Don't smile, with that faked smile, in front of me. – Hinata said annoying. –I don't like when people are faking their smiles or lying. – Hinata and Sai walked to art classroom and Hinata felt that there are girls who were envious. *So Sai has fan club too!* Hinata smiled. –See Sai? – Asked Hinata. –What? – Sai looked at Hinata surprised. –I am smiling and no one knows is it real smile or faked. When you will get this good then I will not say anything about your fake smile so work hard to make it better. – Hinata stopped in front of art classroom as she saw very cute sensei. No there where two sensei's.

Hinata leave Sai behind her and walked towards senseis. –M… I am Hinata Hyuuga. New student. - She smiled. –Deidara and Sasori. – Answered red-haired guy. –Kawaii…! – Hinata smiled. –What? – Asked Deidara. –You two are so cute! I will look forward for our lesson. I really love art! – Hinata said exited. *Finally there are some good-looking senseis. And they are teaching my favorite lesson.* Thought Hinata. –Which seat is free? – She asked and Deidara smiled. *Cute..!* Thought Deidara. *Someone who likes art and it's a girl… Finally!* He walked toward seat. –This one will do. – He showed her the seat in front of teachers' seats. Hinata sat down as towards her walked Ten-Ten.

-Hinata better not to sit in front of teacher's seats. Sometimes they get angry and scary. – Ten-Ten leaned against table. –Don't worry Ten-Ten. I already told you that no one can be scarier than me. – Hinata grinned. –Maybe, but if your painting will be bad or they will not like it you can get some paint on your clothes. – Ten-Ten continued. –There is no way that will happen. – Hinata looked at Sasori. *He look's kind of like Gaara!* Thought she. –But why there are two teachers? – Hinata asked and looked back at Ten-Ten. –Deidara-sensei is teaching potter's ware and Sasori is teaching painting. But, you know, if you're going to be late at least for one minute, Sasori –sensei is going to kill you. Both of them are king of strange. – Ten-Ten smiled and went back to her seat. *So it's going to be fun these two lessons.* Thought Hinata and looked at teacher.

-Today we are going to paint portrait. Chose who you want to paint. – Said Sasori. –Sasori-sensei and Deidara-sensei can I draw you two? – Hinata asked from her seat. –You can but are you going to paint us together? – Asked Deidara. –No. In first lesson I am going to draw Sasori-sensei and in second you. – Hinata smiled. –Hey! Hinata I thought that we are going to draw each other! – Said Ten-Ten angry. –Gomen Ten-Ten. I really want to draw those two. – Hinata smiled.

Sasori walked towards Hinata's seat. –Pleas turn your head little bit to left and lower your head little bit. – Said Hinata as Sasori sat in front of her. –Yes like that. Now turn your gaze on me, but look on something behind me. – She said and Sasori just did what she wanted. –Yes and now try not to move. – Hinata smiled and started painting. When lesson ended Hinata finally turned her painting to Sasori. –That's wonderful. – Said Sasori and then Deidara turned his eyes on Hinata's painting. –Hinata-chan! That's really something! – Deidara screamed. –Thank you. – She smiled and placed her painting down on table. –It looks like real. And position you made me sit looks perfect in painting. – Sasori looked at painting with smile which he didn't show often. –I am glad that you like it. Please let me take a break. – She stood up and walked out from class to girl's bathroom to wash her hands.

When she walked out from bathroom rang ring to lesson. *Ten-Ten said that Sasori will kill me, but…* Hinata slowly walked to art classroom. –Sorry, I am late. – She said when she finally reached classroom. Lesson started 5 minutes ago. –Oh it's nothing! – Said Sasori and Deidara at the same time. *Just as I thought.* -Deidara-sensei are you ready? – Asked Hinata as she walked towards her seat and Deidara followed her. –Yep. – He said and sat down. –Can you please lift your head up? And turn it little bit to left. Yes like that. And turn your look to me. Yes… - Hinata started to paint.

Lesson didn't ended when Hinata already ended her painting. –Look. – Hinata smiled. Deidara was left with no words. –It's wonderful! – He forced out some words. Everyone looked at Hinata's painting. *She really is wonderful at painting. The same as Sai! And they didn't say a word about her being late!* Thought Ten-Ten and continued to draw Sakura. –You are free now. – Said Sasori and smiled. –You have a wonderful smile Sasori-sensei. – Hinata smiled and walked towards door. –And of course also Deidara-sensei has a wonderful smile. – She walked out.

In corridor Kakashi cached her. –Why aren't you at art? – He asked and looked at her. –I finished what we had to do and they let me go. – Hinata smiled. *Why is he so nervous?* Thought Hinata. –Hinata, your cousin is her. Neji transferred her. – He looked worriedly at Hinata. –Annoying. There isn't anything we can do, so don't worry. – Hinata smiled again and walked back to class.

When next lesson started, it was anatomy lesson before lunch time, Jiraija walked in class. He introduced himself to Hinata and Hinata smiled. *What a pervert!* Thought she as she saw him looking at girls in swimsuit. –So in your class is another new student. – Jiraija said as door opened. –But there are no free seats in this class anymore. – Hinata said annoying. *He even did anything to get in this class!* -We will just add another seat in. – Jiraija answered as boy stood in front of class. –Hyuuga Neji. – He said politely. Everybody around class started to whisper. –I am Hinata's cousin. – He added after he heard whispering. –Neji-niisan you're really annoying. Why can't both of you leave me alone? – Asked Hinata when Neji started to walk towards her. –Gomenasai Hinata-Sama, I wasn't her from the morning to protect you. – He said and bowled. –Stop! I don't need your protection anymore! I already know how to protect myself. – Hinata glared at Neji. –I am sorry. – He apologized and Hinata knew it wasn't because Hinata was angry. He was apologizing because he didn't protect her earlier. –Where are you going to live? – She asked when Neji took chair and sat next to her. –My apartment isn't far from yours. Next doors. – He said and Hinata looked out from window. –It's too late. There isn't anything you can protect now. – She whispered and no one heard that.


	3. Gaara's gang ch3

School life. SasuHina: Gaara's gang. Ch3.

Hinata waited when lesson will finally end. As soon as the ring rang she stood up and walked out from the class. –Hinata-Sama! Where are you going? – Neji asked and rushed after her. *Hyuuga… Her family is as rich as mine…* thought Sasuke. –I am going to have lunch without you! – She answered annoying. –Whit who? – Asked Neji. -Whit him! – She pointed out her finger on Gaara. –Hinata! – Yelled Naruto. –Can we have a lunch together? – Asked Naruto. *She is going to say yes. * Thought Gaara as he stood two meters from Hinata. –No! I already have someone I want to have lunch with! – She said and grabbed Gaara's hand. –Run! – She said smiling and both of them started to run.

After some time they stopped as both of them was in school's rose garden. –Beautiful. – Said Hinata as she sat down on the ground. –Want something? – She asked as Gaara sat down next to Hinata and Hinata hold out her lunch. –There is too much for me so you can have something. – Hinata smiled. Gaara took his chopsticks and then took something from Hinata's lunch-box. –Thanks. – He said and started to eat. –So what about that story? About murder..? – She asked as Gaara's eyes darkened. –I don't think you want to hear that. – Gaara said and stooped eat. –I want to know the true and that's why I want to know the story. – She said angrily. –Okay. – Said Gaara and placed his chopstick on the ground.

-I don't know have you heard about my gang? – He asked. –No. – Answered Hinata. *So I am not the only one…* Thought she. –So I have gang where is my older brother, sister and some more people. – He started. –Our gang is called Gang of the Sand. – He continued. –Oh I have heard. – Hinata said and looked at Gaara. *So this is my rival?* She thought and smiled. –Good. So there was that incident about a guy who died because of me. He was trying to kill me and I protected myself with my best weapon, katana of the sand… - Hinata cut him off. –Shikaku. – She said and Gaara smiled. –So you know the names of nine katana. – He smiled. –I said I am not the angel too. – Hinata smiled. –So I was release because they believed me. – He said and Hinata smiled. –Now that you mention it, I have heard that. So after you came back everyone was scared of you right? – Hinata asked and placed her chopstick down on the ground. –Yes. – He answered and looked at Hinata. –So if they knew what have I done for this year they would have been scared from me? – Hinata asked and lifted her head to sky. –It depends on what have you done. – He answered and looked at Hinata. *She is beatiful.* Thought Gaara. –Oh Gaara could we after school meet in the nearest club? I mean that 'Fang'. – Asked Hinata. –Yes, if you want so. – He answered. –But will they let you in? You're not 18 right? – Asked Gaara. –Oh don't worry. I am going to that club for about a year already. But are you 18 already? – Hinata asked and smiled. –Yes. Today's my birthday. – Gaara looked a little bit sad. –Ok… I have to go now. – She smiled and stood up. *So it's his birthday…* Hinata smiled and walked away.

-Hinata-Sama! – Yelled Neji as Hinata walked in class. It was still lunch time. –Don't yell like that. – She said and walked towards her seat. –Why did you run away? – Asked he. –I wanted so! Why did both of you started to worry about me so much after a year!? – Hinata asked angrily. –One year ago, when I moved out from Hyuuga mansion, no one cared and now, after that incident, you are worrying so much! – Hinata yelled at Neji. –I am sorry Hinata-Sama. I don't know how to apologize. I will protect you from now on. – Said Neji and his expression looked painful. –You don't have to! There isn't anything to protect now! I already said that I can protect myself now. I didn't work so hard to learn how to use one of the nine katana so you could come and protect me. Every day, after that incident, I worked really hard so I could live on my own. It's been already two weeks so don't worry Neji-niisan. I am already okay. – Hinata smiled and took her bag. –Where are you going Hinata-Sama? – He asked as Hinata walked towards classroom doors. – have something to do. – She smiled and noticed that there is someone standing behind doors.

*What incident? What is she talking about? She knows how to use one of the nine katana!? But they can be used just by Gaara, Naruto, me and Orochimaru! * Thought Sasuke. –Sasuke it's not good to listen about what are talking other people. – Hinata opened doors and smiled. –I didn't do it on purpose. – He said as Hinata passed him. –Don't worry about me Neji-niisan and keep your mouth closed. – She warned Neji and walked towards teachers' room.

-I am sorry to interrupt, but is Kakashi-sensei here? – She asked as she opened teachers' room doors. –Oh Hinata-chan! – Screamed Deidara. –Deidara-sensei, hello. – She smiled. –Why do you need Kakashi? – Asked Kurenai-sensei. –Kurenai-sensei can I have a talk with you? – Hinata asked and Kurenai walked towards her. –What is it? – She asked quietly. –I already said why I can't swim for some time and because of what happened I need to go to doctor to get result for analyze. – Hinata smiled. –Okay. I will tell Kakashi about that. – She answered and looked at Hinata worrying. –Could you keep it a secret from everyone? – She asked. –Yes, but could you please tell me about your results later? – Asked Kurenai. –Of course. – Hinata smiled. *That girl is strong, even after that kind of incident.* Thought Kurenai. –See you later Deidara-sensei, Sasori-sensei! – Hinata smiled and walked out from teachers' room.

Hinata was sitting in Konoha's hospital. Towards her walked blonde woman and her assistant. –Hinata-san come in. – She said and Hinata walked after her. –So how is it Tsunade-san? – Hinata asked. She was really worried but didn't show any of it. –You can sight in relief, everything's okay. I am really surprised that you had the courage to do something like that after he did that to you. – Tsunade looked sadly at Hinata. –You know, I was surprised that I didn't have shock after that. – Hinata smiled. –And you still are smiling. – Said Tsunade. *I am still smiling but in true I want to cry everything I have been holding in for this year…* thought Hinata. –So after few days your bruise will recover fully and that's all. If you have any problems you can come to me anytime. – Tsunade smiled sadly. *Poor girl. She has suffered so much…* Thought Tsunade. –Okay… Thank you. – Hinata smiled again and walked out from cabinet.

When she walked out from hospital she took out her mobile phone. 'Yes Hinata-Sama?' said a women's voice in phone. 'Listen Karin, find Juugo and Suigetsu and meet me in 'fang' after an hour.' Hinata ordered and hang up. Hinata walked towards her apartment and changed her outfit. She put one some punk type clothes. She changed her underwear and then clothes. It was white corset type top from which her bra was seen and skin-tight white jeans. Many accessories were on her hands and white tie was on her neck. She had belt with skull. Then Hinata eat and walked out from her apartment to club.

When she walked in club Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu still wasn't there, but it was already one hour and twenty minutes since Hinata called. She was sitting and waiting for them to come on the place where she always was sitting. *It's so uncomfortable to sit whit katana on your back! All day in school I thought I was going to die!* Hinata took of her katana on which was written 'Full moon murderer'. This katana was always with Hinata. Even in school, under her hood-type jacked. Hinata ordered some champagne and was slowly drinking it when finally Karin and the rest showed up.

-Why so late? – Hinata asked angrily. –Sorry. We couldn't find Suigetsu. – She answered worriedly. –Okay. Today we will finally met Gang of the Sand. – Hinata smiled as Karin's, Juugo's and Suigetsu eyes widened. –Don't worry. They aren't enemies. – She smiled and drank out all champagne.

After two hours finally Gang of the Sand showed up in front of 'Fang's' out door's. There were some problems so Hinata walked towards them. She heard guard was telling something like 'If there is Full Moon murderer gang they can't go in.' Hinata interrupted. –They are here because I was the one who called them. – Hinata said and glared at the guard. –I am sorry. – Said the guy and let Gang of the sand in.


	4. Birthday party ch4

School life. SasuHina: Birthday party. Ch4.

Hinata walked them towards her table. –Gaara please meet my gang. – Hinata smiled as Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu stood up. –Our gang is called 'Full moon murderers '. This is Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. – Hinata introduced them. –Hinata… You're the leader? – Gaara asked as he was in shock. –Yes, but I called you her today so we can become friend. – Hinata smiled. –Oh yes! This is Temari and Kankuro. My gang members. – Gaara smiled. Hinata answered with smile and they all sat down.

-So as today is Gaara's birthday I will pay for the drinks so you order how much you want! – Hinata said after all of them talked for a short time. –Gaara is it you birthday? – Asked Temari. –Yes. – Answered Gaara and his eyes were on Hinata. –Please order some drinks and have fun. – Hinata said as barman came by her table. Everyone ordered vodka and slowly started to feel more freely. Hinata was slowly drinking her vodka as she saw Sasuke in front of 'Fang' doors. She stood up and everyone from her table switched eyes on her. She walked towards door and smiled at Sasuke.

-Hey isn't it our Sasuke!? – She said in a loud voice. –Hinata!? What are you doing here? – He asked shocked. –We are celebrating Gaara's birthday. Want to join us? – She asked and smiled. –Who are those 'we'? – He asked as passed the guard. –Full moon murderers' gang and Gang of the Sand. – Hinata slowly walked to her table. *What!? Full moon murderers and Sand gang are both her!?* He thought as they reached Hinata's table. –Look who I have found! – Hinata said smiling and everyone's eyes were on Sasuke now. –Hi. – Said Sasuke and sat beside Karin.

-Sasuke! How have you been? It's been already year since last time we met. – Said Karin. *Who's that? One year..!? Oh right that Orochimaru assistant Karin!* -I have been doing grate and you Karin? – Sasuke asked as he smiled. *Aww… Sasuke smiled!!* Happily thought Karin. –I have been great! – She answered and they continued to talk about something. –Sasuke order something to drink. I am paying. – Hinata smiled. –I don't know… - He answered. *I don't want to get drunk…* Thought he. –Come-on tomorrow is Saturday so there is no school! – Hinata was urging. –Okay. – He said and ordered the same drink as everyone.

It was already 1:13 A.M when Gaara and Kankuro left. They would have stayed longer but Temari was really drunk. After half an hour left Juugo with drunk Suigetsu so there was only Hinata, Sasuke and Karin. Hinata was sitting and thinking about her own problems and Sasuke thought that she will not hear about Karin and he is talking so he asked something personal about Hinata to Karin.

-Karin what's about the incident Hinata had not so long ago? – He asked and touched Karin's kneel. He was trying to get information by seducing. Karin looked at Hinata. –About which one? – She asked and looked at Hinata again. Hinata was glaring at Karin and with her eyes telling 'Just say one word about it and you will be dead.' Karin swallowed her slaver. –About two weeks ago I think so. – Sasuke smiled. –I don't know what you are talking about. There hasn't been anything happening for about month's already. – She lied and looked at Hinata again. Now Hinata was smiling and with her eyes telling 'Good girl. I will thank you for that.' Thank Karin drank out another glass with vodka and her head was going round.

-I will take her home. – Sasuke said as Hinata was thinking about doing that. *This is my chance to thank her…* She thought and smiled. –Okay. It's good that there were your old friends! – Hinata walked out from 'Fang' just to see will Sasuke really walk her home. *Lucky Karin! But probably they already had sex…* Hinata walked back in and sat by her table. Her katana was lying next to her and Hinata took another glass of vodka. She didn't drank much for whole evening party as she thought that she need to look after everyone.

After few minutes Sasuke and Karin reached her apartment. Sasuke walked in with her as Karin was happily nervous. *It's been so long since last time we had sex..!* She thought as both of them where heading to bed and Sasuke was already dressing her down. Karin didn't understand when he manage to get rope, but her hands were already tied together behind her back. –Sasuke! What are you doing? – She asked as Sasuke lightly pushed her against wall next to her bed, opened her legs wide and tide her one leg to bed but another to bureau. –Sasuke! – Karin screamed. –Calm down. I will let you go after you answer on my questions. – Sasuke said as his finger reached Karin's pussy. –What's about the incident two weeks ago? – He asked as Karin's pussy got wet. –Which one? – Karin asked trying to avoid moaning. –I don't know. Two weeks ago! – Sasuke repeated and took his fingers away from her pussy. –I don't know. –Angrily answered Karin. –Then I will keep your pussy wet until you'll answer, but I will not let you have orgasm. – He said and grinned. –I don't know. – She repeated. –As you wish. – He said and reached to her pussy again. Now he pushed his fingers halfway in her pussy and moved them for a little bit.

For a short time Karin was trying to stay calm but she couldn't. *If Hinata finds out, she will kill me..!* thought she as she moaned again. –Okay... I will tell you if you'll keep quiet. – Sasuke nodded. –Then stop! – She ordered and Sasuke stopped. –So it was about two week's ago. I will tell you everything I know. When that incident happened I wasn't with her. I came after that. It happened in her apartment and I don't know anything. So when I came she was sitting on the ground like doll. I prepared her something to eat while she was taking shower. After she eat and, you know, it felt as if she was robot. – Karin's expression became painful remembering that kind of Hinata. –I have never ever seen her like that. There has always been some kind of incident every two days and Hinata newer has been like that. – Karin looked in Sasuke's eyes. –After she went to bed and I left just to meet Suigetsu, for one hour. When I came back, Hinata was already on her feet and training to use katana 'Full moon murderer'. She looked kind of strange. I mean she looked as if she wanted to cry. Her eye's was wet and tears were almost seen, but she didn't let them out. As if she was going to die if one tear would reach her cheek. – Karin closed her eyes. –Before I didn't care about her much and at that moment I understood that she is strong. I knew she is really strong, but even she can brake and I promised I will stay by her side till the moment she brakes to protect and comfort her. –Karin looked back at Sasuke. –as I said, I don't know much. – She smiled and Sasuke untied her legs and hands. Both had a wonderful sex after which Karin fell asleep and Sasuke left her.

At the same time Hinata was still sitting in 'Fang'. Her expression changed when she saw two guys and one girl coming in club. –Isn't it Akatsuki gang members? – She screamed because she was too tired to get up and walk towards them. The tree of them walked towards Hinata. –How do you know? – Asked a guy which had many piercings. –I have heard that all Akatsuki members are a really good-looking guy's and that they have only one girl – Hinata smiled and the tree of them sat down. –Pain, Konana and I am Hidan. – Said Hidan. –Pleased to meet you. I am Hinata, 'Full moon murderers' gang leader. – Hinata smiled as eyes of Akatsuki guy's widened. –You..! – Said Hidan and laughed. –Want to find out is that true? – She asked and reached for her katana. –Oh no… Thanks, I still want to live. – He answered and smiled.


	5. Hidden business ch5

School life. SasuHina: Hidden business. Ch5.

-So why you, so beautiful and cute girl, are leader of the most dangerous gang? – Asked Hidan as he sat next to Hinata. Pain and Konan went to dance-floor. –Why? Because I am as dangerous as this gang. – Hinata smiled. –And what are people talking about my gang? – She asked as she was curious. Hinata knew that her gang was known as the most dangerous one and the most mysterious one, but she has never heard anyone talking about her gang what they really thought. –I have heard that for the last year your gang has found and killed at least thirty gang's leaders. And if there was someone who was still alive after your visit, then he probably got to jail. – Hidan grinned. –I heard that your gang was already famous one day after it was made and that your first goal was, at that time most famous gang, Full Moon and that you won it without anyone's help. – Hidan looked at Pain and smiled. *Finally he is resting whit his girlfriend. I want one too..!* thought he. –Yes and that's why my gang is called 'Full Moon Murderers'. It wasn't like I came and killed everyone. I just killed they're leader and someone who was protecting them. The rest joined my gang. – Hinata looked at Hidan. *As rumor says… Handsome guys.* -You have really beautiful eyes. – Hidan interrupted Hinata's thoughts. –Oh… Thank you. I wanted to ask you about something. – Hinata said and looked at 'Fang' clock. *Already 3:14 A.M…* thought she. –Does Deidara and Sasori is your gang members to? – She smiled in a flirting style. –Huh..!? Yes… - Hidan smiled as he was spellbound by Hinata's smile.

Hinata looked at 'Fang' out doors. *Sasuke!? What is he doing here?* She thought as she slowly stood up and walked towards him. –Sasuke I thought you're with Karin. – Hinata said as Sasuke noticed her. –I was. – He answered and walked in. They walked to Hidan as Pain and Konan came to them too. –So Sasuke this is Akatsuki gang members Hidan, Konan and Pain. – Hinata sat back next to Hidan. –Akatsuki!? – Sasuke repeated. –Yes. The one where Itachi was. – She said and Sasuke looked at her coldly. –Sasuke! They weren't for fault that your brother died! – Hinata sharply said and Sasuke sat next to Hinata. Now Hinata was between Hidan and Sasuke. Both of them were watching Hinata's every move.

-Is Sasuke your gang member? – Out of nowhere asked Hidan. –No. – Hinata answered and looked at Sasuke. *I would be glad if he wanted to join.* Hinata smiled. –Anyway why you didn't go back home? – Hinata asked Sasuke. –I didn't want. – He answered and looked at Hinata. *What happened to her in reality..?* He thought. –From the start you didn't wanted to join us after you don't want to go home!? – Hinata laughed and the suddenly stopped. Her mobile phone was calling. *At this hour..!* -Sorry, I will be right back. – Said Hinata as she rushed out from club.

'Yes!' Said Hinata as she picked up. 'Hinata-Sama, there is a new work for you, but this time you'll have to work alone.' Said women's voice. 'Details please.' She answered. 'Can't talk about them like that. Came to Criminal Investigation Department in the morning at 10 A.M.' Said women. 'Okay Uzuki-san.' Answered Hinata and hang up. *Already another work!?* Hinata thought angrily. She walked back to Sasuke and the rest.

-So what are you going to do for the rest of the night? – Hinata asked as she sat down where she was sitting before call. –Don't know. – Answered Sasuke as Hidan was talking with Pain. –And you three? – She interrupted. –I will be having fun with you! – Hidan said as Hinata smiled and looked at Sasuke. –How much did he drunk? – She asked. –I think about three glass of vodka. – Sasuke smiled and took another glass of vodka. Sasuke looked around as club was full of people. Akatsuki was talking about something and it was too loud to anyone else here hear something that was saying Sasuke except Hinata.

-Hinata what's about the incident you were talking about with Neji today in school? – Sasuke looked at her with hope. –It's nothing. About THAT incident knows only Neji, Hiashi, my doctor and few more people and I don't want to anyone else more know about it so Sasuke please forget about that talk. – Hinata softly smiled. *Why can't he leave me alone!?* Hinata was angry. –Then why did you trained so hard to use one of the nine katana? – He didn't give up. –Oh about that..! I know how to use katana about a year already. I mean since I made gang, but I just trained so I could make use it better. – Hinata was still smiling. *Lies…* Thought she. –Then why so suddenly two weeks ago? – Sasuke kept on asking. –I just was in the mood at that time! – Hinata answered with affected speech. –Hm… I don't think so. – Mumbled Sasuke as he thought Hinata will not hear him. –So Karin really can't hold her mouth shut! – Hinata laughed as Sasuke looked at her whit big eyes. –Oh don't worry Sasuke, I will not kill her. Just scare her. – Hinata smiled and then her attention cached Hidan.

-Can I ask you for a dance? – He asked and grinned. His eyes for a second looked at Sasuke as if watching his reaction, but Sasuke was too self-controlled. –Wait for a bit. – Hinata jumped up and walked towards some girl who was sitting on the next table alone. She was really beautiful. Girl had dark blonde hair, silver big eyes, short white dress and red ribbon in hair. –Looks like you're bored. Then, see that guy? Yes that one! His name is Sasuke and he is bored too so you can dance for a bit together. – Hinata smiled and girl nodded. Both of them walked towards Sasuke. –Sasuke this girl is bored so are you! So dance with her for a little bit! – Hinata smiled as Sasuke looked at her with surprise. –Haitja-chan. – Said the cute girl and smiled. Sasuke stood up and they walked to dance floor. –Now we can dance too. – Hinata looked at Hidan and smiled. –Always thinking about others… - He laughed and both of them walked to dance-floor too.

After three songs Hinata pulled Hidan to they're table. *I will need my legs tomorrow at work!!* Thought she as Hidan drank two glasses with vodka. –Hidan! You're already drunk! – Hinata laughed and took vodka bottle away. –Hinata-chan you're so cute… - Said Hidan in drunken voice. –I will be right back. – Said Hinata and walked, with vodka bottle, to Pain. –I am sorry to interrupt you dance, but Hidan is really drunk and if it will keep on going like that in the end he will throw up. – Hinata smiled as Pain nodded and walked, with Konan, to Hidan and took him home. As soon as he saw Hinata sitting alone he said goodbye to Haitja-chan and walked to Hinata.

Hinata looked at clock. *I guess I will not get any sleep today…!* Hinata smiled as she saw that it's already 6:37 A.M. –So you're not going home? – Sasuke stood in front of her. –No. I will stay here till the morning. – She smiled. –But club is closing at 7:00 A.M. – Sasuke said. –I know but I can stay here as long as I want. – She stood up and walked towards microphone, which was behind bar-desk. –Club is closing after twenty minutes. Please leave it till 7:00 A.M. – Hinata said in microphone and walked back to table. –You should leave too Sasuke. – She smiled and Sasuke headed towards exit. –Call me if anything happens. – Said Sasuke and throw note towards Hinata. *Why did he..?* She thought as Sasuke left without a sign. She took the note on witch was Sasuke's phone number. *Strange.* Hinata though as she watched all club client leaving. *Why did I do that? * Thought Sasuke and went back to his apartment.

Till 8:30 A.M Hinata was sitting in club and after she left to her apartment. She changed her outfit. She took her hair up so they couldn't trouble her latter. After she put on something like 'dress' (Sorry..!! I can't describe how Hinata looks. Really sorry! Just look in the pic…) and like that she headed out to Criminal Investigation Department. When it was 10:00 A.M Hinata reached big building. She walked in elevator, then she rode to 13 floor and walked through three corridors and there was written 'Anbu-Hidden Criminal Investigation Department'.

-Right in time. – Said a women's voice. –As always Uzuki-san. – Hinata said and walked in cabinet.


	6. Hyuuga meets again ch6

School life. SasuHina: Hyuuga meets again Ch6.

-Uzuki-san why are you always calling me on Friday's night? – Asked Hinata and looked annoyed at Uzuki. –Sorry Hinata-Sama but it just was really sudden. – She smiled and stood up from chair she was sitting on. –And who is it this time? – Hinata asked. *Why always me? Isn't there anyone else who could do this job?* Hinata thought. –He! – Said Uzuki as she held out a photo. –He!? Kabuto? – Hinata asked as she took the photo. –Yes. He is going too far. Last two weeks we have been getting reports about experiments on people. – Explained Uzuki. Hinata's face slanted in disgust. –And where is he now? – Hinata asked and headed to doors. –He is in Sound village. – Uzuki smiled. –When Kurenai-san gets back tell her that everything is okay. She will understand what I mean by that. – Hinata said and headed out from office. She took her work motorcycle and headed out.

After three hours Hinata was in sound village. She was in front of Kabuto's laboratory. *This place stinks like death.* She thought and headed in. After a short time she opened doors to Kabuto's cabinet and she saw Kabuto sitting and smiling. –Long time has passed since our last meeting. – Kabuto said and grinned at Hinata. –Yeah, long time. – Hinata answered and was trying not to breathe much, because smell was awful. –How's Orochimaru? – Hinata asked. –He is dead. You killed him. – Kabuto touch-up his glasses and they're eyes met. –Hm… I didn't kill him. I just injured him deadly, but if he has a doctor like you I shouldn't worry. – Hinata smiled and her eyes turned ice cold. It was as if her light purple eyes turned deep black. –So why are you here? – He asked and stood up. –As a most powerful gang leader I should kill my rival so I am here to kill you because your gang is becoming dangerous. Too many people are joining you because of power. – Hinata walked towards Kabuto. –You mean those people who we are making experiments on? – Kabuto said as if they weren't peoples. Hinata didn't wait long. She took her katana and killed Kabuto. Kabuto mumbled before he died. –Orochimaru is still alive and he will find you. You are his goal Hinata and he will do anything to find and feel you again. – Kabuto closed his eyes and Hinata headed out.

*No… No… NO!!! Damn Kabuto! I will never let him do that again!* Hinata thought as she was driving home. When she finally reached Anbu office it was becoming dark already. She rushed to department. Hinata walked in cabinet and there was Kurenai, Kakashi, Uzuki and Tsunade. –Hi. Why everyone is here? – Hinata asked shocked. *Last time when everyone was here was after that incident!* Hinata was nervous. –Your right in time. – Said Uzuki. –How was it with Kabuto? – Asked Kurenai and smiled softly at Hinata. *Kurenai… Didn't Uzuki tell her? * Though Hinata. –He is dead but unfortunately, as I already told before Orochimaru is still alive. I told you already that I just injured him. – She said and sat down on black coach. –So Orochimaru… - Quietly said Uzuki and Kurenai walked towards Hinata.

-So is it alright? – Asked Kurenai. –Yeah. Everything is alright. I guess that from Monday I will be swimming. – Hinata smiled as if Kurenai was her mother. And it really felt that way for Hinata. Tsunade looked at Kurenai as if watching will she do anything to Hinata. It was Tsunade's instincts to protect Hinata. Tsunade was department doctor, Kurenai, Hinata and Kakashi was department members who was doing every dirty (Catching and killing criminal) job and Uzuki was the head of this department. Of course there was much more members, but only these five was showing they're face to each other. –Bye. – Said Hinata and headed out to her home. After she got home, she took shower and went to bed.

Hinata woke up at 9 A.M on Sunday. *Huh..! I guess I was really tired.* Thought she standing in the kitchen and preparing breakfast. She eat, then showered and dressed up. She took out from closet yellow short dress and yellow sandals. Then she headed out from apartment with thought that today she will just walk around for a bit and then do some homework for school. But everything didn't went so well. On the street she met Neji who told her that her father, Hiashi, is waiting for her.

Hinata entered Hyuuga mansion and headed to Hiashi room. She opened doors without knocking and for a minute dazzled. –Sorry. I didn't wanted to interrupt you two. – Hinata said to Hiashi and women which he was kissing a moment ago. *Shit! I shouldn't have came.* Thought she and walked in. –But you interrupted us. – Said woman with sarcasm. –Don't forget who you are talking to. Leave the room. – Said Hinata with cold voice and looked at her. Her eyes was saying 'leave or I will throw you out' but women didn't moved. –You were the one who interrupted. – Said the women and smiled. *I feel sorry for her. Hinata is really going to throw her out.* Thought Hiashi and step back as if he didn't want to interrupt them. –Sluts are really annoying. – Said Hinata and walked towards women. She pushed women out from room. *I warned her.* Thought Hinata.

-So what did you wanted from me? – Hinata asked and turned to Hiashi. –Today we will have meeting and you have to be there. – Said Hiashi and sat down on the chair. –Why do I have to be there? – Hinata looked at him as if she didn't know Hiashi. –Because it will be family meeting. There will be our next partner family and his son is really interested in you and Hanabi. – Answered Hiashi. –Family!? Oh so now you are adding me to your family!? – Hinata asked angry. –You have always been a part of family. – Said Hiashi. –And will that slut be there? – Hinata asked and glared at the door knowing that the women was still there sitting in shock. –Slut? - Asked Hiashi. –You could at least find normal women who would at least like you not your money. And I don't want to join your dirty job business. I will never have any affairs with your next partner son or anyone who is going to be your partner. – Hinata said and looked out from window. –Why can't you be like Hanabi? – Asked Hiashi. –Because I am the same as my mother! You were the one who told so. Hanabi is the same as you! Now I understand why MY mother chooses death instead of you! – Hinata screamed at Hiashi while Hiashi was trying to hold Himself back from yelling. –What did you said? – Asked Hiashi in trembling voice. –If I should have chose you or dead I would have choose dead. – Hinata laughed. –But you already chose to leave us so don't bring that topic up again. – Hiashi looked at Hinata as if warning her. –Truth can hurt. – Said Hinata and opened room doors. –I will be at the dinner. – Hinata said and passed the woman who was still sitting and blankly looking at her.

*Huh..!? Truth can hurt? That's the true… You are really horrible! After so many months you still hate me. You gave up all hopes on me! You pushed me away! You yelled at me and you deemed my life as worthless but still I cling to you! After all you'll always be my father… * Hinata thought and hold back her tears. *Hinata it's not the best timing to cry!* She scold herself and laughed. *Why I can't be honest whit him?*

Hiashi was sitting and trying to hold his tears. *Hinata… You're really the same as your mother and I love you as much as I loved her! I will never be forgiven by you… I was the one who caused her death and you know it… I am sorry Hinata. I am really sorry Hinata! I don't want you to hate me! I want to feel the warm that you showed me while you were still a kid.* From Hiashi cheek tear fall on his hands. *But you are not a kid anymore and you understand more than you should. You hate me… But you'll always be my bellowed Hinata.* Hiashi dried his eyes and walked towards woman. *Why I can't be honest with her?*

Hinata walked towards Hanabi room. She knocked. –Come in. – Said Hanabi. –Hello Hanabi. – Said Hinata and smiled. *It has been already year since I last saw her.* -Onee-chan! – Yelled Hanabi and jumped from bed. Hanabi hugged her tightly but Hinata didn't answer on hug. –Why you didn't come to me for year? – Asked Hanabi when both of them was sitting on bed. –I couldn't. I am here because I will have to join dinner. – Hinata said as if to tell Hanabi that she didn't wanted to come today. –Oh… I see. But Onee-chan you have changed. – Hanabi sadly looked at Hinata. –I know that you have changed. I mean you have grown up. – Hinata said and smiled. –You are beautiful. – Hanabi said and Hinata noticed that it wasn't all. –What has happened to you for this year? You look so mature and I can see that you have been hurt a lot. – Hanabi sadly smiled but Hinata didn't answer. –Why aren't you answering? Why are you hiding everything? – Hanabi pressed against Hinata and Hinata lightly hugged her. –Because you don't have to know that. – Hinata smiled and got up.

-Okay show me the dress you are going to wear for dinner! – Energetically said Hinata and Hanabi smiled. –Ok. – She walked towards closet and pulled out golden dress. It was with corset and on it was thread-lace. –It will really look good on you sis! – Hinata smiled and Hanabi placed dress back in closed. –Then I will wear that type of dress to so we can fit each other. – Hinata smiled and headed towards doors. –See you later Onee-chan. – Said Hanabi as if making sure that Hinata will be there. –See you later sis. – Answered Hinata and headed to her home.


	7. Dinner ch7

School life. SasuHina: Dinner Ch7.

Hinata was standing in front of her closet and blankly looking in it. *Hanabi… So father really is protecting you from MY problems. At least he still is good father to you!* Hinata smiled. –So fitting dress right!? – Hinata said out loud and pulled out silver dress. It was low-necked, large dress on shoulder straps. Hinata slowly headed to bathroom, put on some make-up and pined up quaff. Then she put on her dress and headed to Hyuuga mansion.

When Hinata walked in mansion she started to laugh. Hanabi was running from bathroom to her room and crying about her make-up. Neji was cursing his neck-tie as he couldn't tie it and Hiashi was ironing his suit in underwear. When everyone heard Hinata's voice they stopped. –Yosh! Hanabi wait five minutes in bathroom I will make your make-up. Neji come here I will tie your neck-tie and Hiashi please put that thing aside I will iron your suit. You are too dangerous with it. – Hinata said and Neji walked towards her. She tied his neck-tie and the Hinata ironed Hiashi suit. –Hiashi please next time try not to burn up your home. – Hinata said and laughed and headed to bathroom.

Hanabi was sitting and waiting like she was ordered. *It feels as if Hinata is her mother.* Thought Neji. *The same as she!* Thought Hiashi. And, while Hanabi was sitting and Hinata was making her make-up, Hanabi thought. *If I could remember my mother then probably it would have felt like this.* Hinata ended making Hanabi make-up and smiled. –You look wonderful! – She said and only then Hanabi noticed that Hinata looks wonderful too. –You too Onee-chan! – Said Hanabi as they headed to Hanabi room. After half an hour guests started to arrive.

Hinata and Hiashi, as head and heiress of Hyuuga family, were greeting guests. When finally the most waited family arrived Hiashi walked away and left Hinata by herself. She was standing and greeting every guest who passed the doors but when there showed a boy her ages she didn't know what to do. –Hi Hinata. – Said he. –Oh… Sasuke! I didn't know you will be here! – Hinata said in shock. –Please come in. – She said smiling. Both of them walked to living-room where all the guests were. Hinata looked around the room. *Hanabi is working on that son… Hiashi is whit his partner and Neji is, as always, sitting alone.* Thought Hinata. –Sasuke please feel free to eat, drink and rest. – She said and headed out of the room to phone.

'Hay!' Said girl. 'Ten-Ten how are you?' Asked Hinata. 'I am really bored.' Answered Ten-Ten. 'So can you join my family party?' Asked Hinata and looked around so make sure no one is waiting for the phone. 'Huh? Your family party? Will Neji be there?' Asked Ten-Ten happily. 'I knew you liked him! I saw how you were looking at him in school! Yes he is here!' Said Hinata and sighed. *Thank god I didn't mistook her!* Thought Hinata. 'I will be there as soon as possible!' Said Ten-Ten and hung up.

Hinata walked back to living-room and noticed many women's around Sasuke. *Worrying about Neji's fun and forgetting about my!* Thought Hinata and walked to Hanabi. Hanabi was still talking with that son as she noticed Hinata. –Oh. This is my onee-chan Hinata! – Said Hanabi to guy. –Nice to meet you. – Said Hinata and smiled. Guy answered with smile. *He looks as good as Sasuke!* Thought Hinata and looked at Sasuke. He still was surrounded by women's. Hinata looked back at Hanabi as she was just answering to guy 'Yes' on question 'Will you dance with me?' so Hinata was alone again. She turned to window and looked out from it.

-Can I have a dance with you? – Asked Sasuke as Hinata jumped because she didn't notice him before. –Sorry. Didn't wanted to scare you. – He said and grinned. –Yeah. – Hinata said and both of them headed to place where everyone was dancing waltz. After few seconds everyone felt dance floor as if making place for Hinata and Sasuke and Hanabi and that guy. Everyone was standing and watching them. 'Isn't they Hyuuga family's daughters? ' Hinata heard someone saying. 'Yeah. They are beautiful.' Said someone. 'They are dancing so synchronal. It looks as if Hanabi is sun and Hinata moon. Like they are totally different but still synchronal!' Said someone again. *Of course Hanabi is sun! She doesn't knows what means darkness.* Thought Hinata while she was airily dancing as if nothing else mattered at that moment. When song ended Hinata and Hanabi bowled as Sasuke and that guy was smiling.

-I should dance more often with you! It was as if no one else is in room! – Said Sasuke when they were sitting on couch and resting. –It's good that you still remember manners. – Hinata smiled and stood up. She walked to Hanabi room. –What's with her? – Asked Sasuke to Hanabi, who just sat on the couch. –Don't know. – Answered Hanabi and smiled. –You know about THAT incident something Hanabi-san? – Asked Sasuke and smiled. Again, trying to get information by flirting. –Incident? What do you mean? I haven't met Hinata for year so I don't know anything about her! What do you mean by incident? What Happened to her? – Hanabi was nervously asking and lightly shaking Sasuke. –Hanabi… Hanabi! Calm down! I don't know anything about the incident too. She told that it wasn't anything serious. – Said Sasuke and smiled. Hanabi just nodded.

Hinata was in Hanabi room searching for something. *Where is it? Where..?* Thought Hinata as she looked under Hanabi bed. –There! – She said as she took out some note book. On it was written 'Hanabi's diary. Don't touch!' Hinata smiled. *Finally.* She thought and opened it. Hinata opened the page on which was written data when Hinata left home. Hinata looked through it. Then next page, next and next while finally she opened the last one. *So many things happen for this year!* Hinata smiled *But thanks god nothing bad…* Hinata looked at the last page and stunned. There was written.

'Today finally I met my onee-chan! I am so happy. Maybe she will live with us again!? I want it. Really want! She is beautiful and kind and cute and sweet and… and… she kind of feels like mother felt! I don't remember much about my mother but I know that Hinata and mother is the same! I wish I could do something so Hinata will stay with us. Today, at dinner, I will try my hardest so Hinata will love me again and will stay with me! I will do everything to make Hinata love me!' Hinata's fingers stroked paper. *She was crying because… because… she thinks I don't love her!?* She was looking at paper and saw places where her tears was falling while writing on it. It was painful. Even when Hinata left Hanabi didn't write something like that. Hinata reached to Hanabi's table and took pen.

'Sis, I really love you! I will love you forever, but I can't stay in this house. You already know that I am the same as OUR mother and as OUR mother couldn't live here I can't too. I love you and I love Hiashi and Neji but for me it's impossible to stay here. Someday I will explain why and you will understand that, but from now on keep one thought in your head! I LOVE YOU SIS and always will! No matter what happens remember that!' Hinata stopped writing and smiled. *Stupid little sister Hanabi.* She thought and placed her diary on table with pen. Hinata walked out from Hanabi room and run into Ten-Ten.

-Hinata! Finally! – Said Ten-Ten angrily. –Ten-Ten! You look beautiful. – Said Hinata and smiled. –Not for you I was trying so hard! – Said Ten-Ten and smiled. She was in brown dress that fitted her perfectly. –Oh yes! Come with me. – Said Hinata and walked to living-room. She walked towards Neji. –Neji-niisan this beautiful lady is Ten-Ten and she is our classmate. Take good care of her! – Hinata said and left without an answer. Tan-ten was standing and blankly looking at Neji. Then her face turned red. –Do you want to dance? – Asked Neji and Ten-Ten nodded. They headed to dance-floor.

Hinata walked towards Hiashi and his next partner. *Remember manners.* She thought and smiled. –Hyuuga Hinata. Hiashi's older daughter. I am really proud to be able to wear Hyuuga family name and to be here today. – Hinata bowed and then looked at Hiashi. *Hinata… What else I could expect from her?* Thought Hiashi and he noticed Hanabi was heading to them. –Hyuuga Hanabi. Hiashi's younger daughter. Nice to meet you. – Hanabi bowed and then smiled and looked at Hinata she was asking with her eyes 'how was it?' and Hinata answered. –Wonderful! Isn't it wonderful? Today's dinner? – Asked Hinata and Hanabi understood that she was answering on her question. *Thank you Hinata.* Hanabi thought and smiled.

-It's really wonderful Hinata-san. I hope that you already know my son! – Said men. –Yes. He is a wonderful person and it looks like a good dancer too. – Hinata smiled and looked at Hanabi. –Yes he is a really good dancer. – She admitted it. –I am sorry but I will go. – Said Hinata and walked towards Sasuke. He was sitting on couch and flirting with many women's. Hinata sat next to him and smiled. –Lady's please go back to your partners if you don't want to see him fight with all those guys. – Said Hinata and showed on annoyed guys group standing nearly. Lady's did as Hinata said and left both of them alone on the couch.

-Why did you do it? – Asked Sasuke annoyed. –I wanted to do so. – She said and smiled. –And you couldn't have them all tonight. – Hinata laughed and Sasuke smiled. *She is really interesting.* -So what are you going to do tomorrow? – Sasuke asked. –I am going to school. – Hinata said and looked at Sasuke as if he was an idiot. –I mean after. – Sasuke smiled. –I am going to go home, change and then do something. – Hinata answered and bite her lips. *Aw… My homework's!* She thought. –What is it? – Asked Sasuke as he noticed her reaction. –I totally forgot about homework's. – She smiled and so they're conversation continued till guests started to go away.


	8. Neji and TenTen happiness ch8

School life. SasuHina: Neji and Ten-Ten happiness Ch8.

Hinata got up from couch and walked Sasuke to doors. –See you tomorrow at school. – She said and Sasuke left. Hinata walked back to room and saw Hanabi walking in her room. *I guess I should go.* Thought she and walked out from Hyuuga mansion. She stopped walking when she could se Hanabi from the outside. Hanabi slowly walked towards her diary. *Who?* thought Hanabi. Then she opened it and froze. She read everything Hinata write and started to cry. Hinata had to use all of her strength to not to go back and comfort Hanabi. Then Hanabi noticed Hinata standing outside and started to cry even more. –Hinata… Hinata! Hinata come back! Hinata! – Hanabi started to scream out of the window. –I am sorry… - Mumbled Hinata and turned away. –Onee-chan! – Yelled Hanabi. *Stupid little sister…* Thought Hinata and started to walk away. After ten meters Hinata wiped her tears. *If it continues like this I will break…* Thought Hinata and rushed to home.

When she was home, she dressed down and got to bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fall asleep. In the morning at 7 A.M, when she woke up, she remembered about Ten-Ten and started to worry. She dressed up and walked to Hyuuga mansion. *Neji would have walked her home yesterday!* She tried to calm herself but still that didn't helped.

Without anyone noticing her, Hinata walked in Hyuuga mansion and the to Neji room She opened doors without knocking and froze for a second. Then she smiled because she liked what she saw. Ten-Ten was running around Neji room in Hanabi's night-suit, which was way too small for her. Neji was running after her with only pants on him. Both of them were laughing. –So I am worrying about you Ten-Ten while you are having a great time with Neji-niisan. – Said Hinata and laughed. Both of them only then noticed Hinata. –Hinata… We… we… just… - Started Neji but Hinata cut him off. –Shut up! Sorry I interrupted you! Please feel free to continue. – Hinata smiled and looked at en-Ten as if telling 'Later you will have to tell me every detail!' Ten –Ten nodded and Hinata walked out. *That was something I didn't expect… But I am happy, because Neji was happy just now…* Hinata smiled and walked towards Hanabi room.

She opened doors and found Hanabi sleeping. Hinata walked to kitchen and prepared breakfast to everyone. But for Hanabi she took them to her room and woke her up. –Hanabi wake up. –Hinata said and Hanabi opened her eyes –Mother? – Asked Hanabi as her brain was still not awake. –Huh! Hinata! – Hanabi said as she realized it was her. –Yes! You should get up and eat breakfast and then go to school. – Said Hinata and then walked out from Hanabi's room. Hinata eat in Hyuuga mansion and then went to her apartment to get ready for her school.

She put on some jeans, top and shoes. She rather looked like punk-classic style because some accessories was punk-type and some clothes was classic-type. She almost forgot swimsuit, but right in time remembered about it, and the headed to school

When lunch time came Hinata was looking for Gaara, but she couldn't find him. Finally she run in to Temari who told that Gaara is sick so Hinata headed to cafeteria. She saw Sakura and thought that it would be good to sit with her as she was sitting alone. –Can I join you? – Asked Hinata as Sakura looked at her. Sakura nodded. –So how many girls have slept with Sasuke? – Asked Hinata. Sakura didn't look surprised. –I think the whole class except Ten-Ten, but still they almost did it too. But from other classes I don't know. I just can tell that he has slept with many girls from this school and there still are girls who like him. – Sakura slowly eat. –And you are regretting it!? – Said Hinata. –Regret? I used to be like Ino. Obsessed with him, then I slept with him and after I realized, I liked him as some idol or so…. – Sakura sadly smiled. –So now you have feelings for Naruto… - Hinata said as if Sakura wanted to continue with that. –Huh..? Is that so obvious? – Sakura asked shocked. –Oh no… It's just that I am kind of pro noticing these kind of things. – Hinata smiled. –So it's like that… - Sakura mumbled.

-Hinata! – Hinata heard Ten-Ten screaming from her back. –Sorry Sakura. –Said Hinata and got up. She walked towards Ten-ten. –Tell me everything! – Said Hinata and Ten-Ten smiled. –Ok. So yesterday after you introduced us, we danced. Then the whole night we were talking about things that we both liked. When everyone left we were sitting in Neji room and it was already 2 A.M when I realized that I have to go home, but Neji said it's too late and so I stayed over. We didn't sleep the whole night and in the morning we were having so much fun! After he asked me to be his girlfriend and I of course replayed YES! So that's why we weren't at school for the morning… - Said Ten-Ten and Hinata smiled. –Good! –Said Hinata and they headed to girls changing room as they had swimming.


	9. Gaara's present ch9

School life. SasuHina: Gaara's present. Ch9.

Hinata was changing slowly so they had still time till swimming, but Ten-Ten changed fast so she could talk with Neji more. Hinata didn't hesitated and told Ten-Ten to go to her new boyfriend. She changed in her swimsuit. It was purple. Darker and lighter as it changed in places. It was low-necked and looked really sexy on Hinata. She put on her sport jacked and walked out. Naruto sighed in disappointment as he still didn't see Hinata in swim-suit. Kiba was watching her from aside while Shino was walking towards her.

-Hinata what happened to your leg? – He asked and looked at Hinata's right leg. There was still small bruise that Shino noticed. –Oh that! I just accidently fall from a tree and got it some time ago. – Shino nodded and walked away. *Thank god!* Hinata laughed. Then Naruto came to Hinata and she noticed Sakura looking at her. *Sakura… You're helpless. * She thought and smiled at Naruto. –Naruto is there something wrong? – She asked as if trying to avoid him coming closer. –No. I just wanted to talk. – He answered and smiled. –But I don't want! Look there is Sakura! Go and talk to her, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. – Said Hinata sharply. Naruto in a flash changed his direction to Sakura. *What's wrong with her? * He thought and smiled at Sakura. They started to talk.

After few minutes Kurenai came to lesson and it started. Hinata took of her jacked and everyone's eyes were on her. *Wow Wow… That's what I call hot!* Thought Kiba. *Huh… Hinata! So sexy…* Thought Naruto. *Hinata… She is beautiful.* Thought Shino as he was trying to look away from Hinata. *What the fuck..! Why is she even wearing that swim suit!?* Thought Ino as she was envious. *Hinata you're stupid…* Thought Sakura as she was pretending like not to care much. *DAMN GOD! What was she thinking about staying in the jacked all this time!? Oh I bet she looks good naked…* Sasuke thought and grinned. *Perverts…* Thought Hinata and jumped in pool.

From the start they had to swim 10 circles around the pool. Then they had some aerobic and after Kurenai gave them free time to play. Every guy, except Sasuke as he was calmly standing and watching them, was around Hinata as if they were trying to start talking with her, but Hinata, knowing that there was another girls, ignored them or just said them 'fuck off.' When Hinata was already tired of every one she saw Temari. –Temari! – She said and walked towards her. –Hinata hi! – Answered Temari and Hinata noticed a guy standing next to her. –Shikamaru right!? – Said Hinata and Shikamaru nodded. –So what happened to your brother? – Hinata asked and smiled. –I don't know. I heard he has a high fever and something like that. – Said Temari. –Stop being so cold about him! Where does he lives? – Asked Hinata and Temari explained where. Then Hinata smiled. –Thanks Temari. Bye Shika-kun! – Said she and headed back to everyone.

After the lesson they took shower and they're school for today was ended. Hinata went home to take Gaara's present and then headed to Gaara's apartment. *I wish he will like that…* Thought Hinata as she went in Gaara's apartment. –Hi Gaara. I heard you are sick so I came to visit you! – Said Hinata as she saw that Gaara really didn't looked great at all. –Hi. – Answered Gaara without a spirit. –I have a present for you. – Said Hinata. –Huh..! Present!? – With a little spirit said Gaara. –Yap! So since you are 18 years old now, you will get a good girlfriend and after a wife! So you will need a car! – Hinata smiled at Gaara's big eyes. ( °-° ) She took out from her present bag keys and then continued. –As you are using Shikaku and you are as cute as koala you should need something that will remind you that. – Hinata took out from her present bag toy Shikaku! –And as you are sick now and will need something to protect you… - Hinata reached Gaara's forehead and kissed it. –I will give you my protection, power and blessing. – Hinata smiled and Gaara answered with smile. –That's the best present I could ever have! – Said Gaara. *And that's the only one I got…* Thought he.

Hinata prepared something to eat for Gaara and after left to home.HinHih


	10. Girls night out ch10

School life. SasuHina: Girl night out Ch10.

Hinata was walking trough and run in to girls from her school. Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten and from other class Temari. –Hi girls. Where are you going? – Asked Hinata as all the girls was kind-off dressy. Ino was wearing white dress; Sakura was wearing black jeans and white, with flowers, top, Ten-Ten black, brown dress and Temari silver jeans and short yellow top. –Oh we will be going to club later. Want to join us? – Asked Ino. All girls nodded as if they wanted Hinata to join. –Oh… Ok, but later because I have something to do now. – Hinata said and all girls smiled. –Ok. We can meet at schools front gate at 19 P.M. – Said Sakura and Hinata nodded.

So Hinata headed home. When she was at her apartment front door, there was Hanabi sitting and crying. Hinata reached towards Hanabi and hugged her. –It's alright. Everything is alright. – Said Hinata and hugged her tightly. Hinata helped Hanabi stand up and they walked in Hinata's apartment. Hinata headed to kitchen with Hanabi. Hanabi sat down and Hinata made some green tea which should have calmed Hanabi. –What happened? – Asked Hinata when they were sitting and drinking tea. –I am bullied at school. – Said Hanabi and Hinata's eyes widened. *How can Hanabi be bullied.* Thought Hinata. –Hiashi knows that? – Asked Hinata. –No. I didn't want to tell him because then I would have been bullied even more. – Said Hanabi and sighed.

–So why are you bullied? – Asked Hinata and took Hanabi's hand in her. –In my school is another rich girl. She is always buying something to everyone and I am not because I don't like to act like a rich girl. So everyone who has something from that girl is running after her like dog's would run after they're master. So that girl doesn't like me for some reason and she always do something bad to me. – Hanabi said and tears started to come out again. –So what did she do this time? – Hinata asked and wiped Hanabi's tears. –She said that my family is disgusting and that my mother is slut and that you are murderer who earns money by killing and sex. – Said Hanabi. *About killing yeah… But the rest…* thought Hinata. –That girls is disgusting not our family. – Said Hinata and hugged Hanabi. –But that's not all. She wrote it all over school and after she took the only photo of you I have and wrote on it slut. – Hanabi took out a photo from her school bag. –I see. – Said Hinata and took the photo. *That girl is teaching bad words to my little stupid sis…* Hinata thought angrily.

Hinata calmed Hanabi and after walked her home. It was 17:39 P.M when Hinata was back home. *Homework's and after I can meet with girls.* Thought Hinata and started to do her homework's. After half hour Hinata was done with homework's and got ready to meet whit girls. She put on black jeans, purple top and black jacket as she didn't wanted to attract anyone's attention

Hinata came to schools front gate at 19 P.M and all the rest was already there. –So it a girl night today! – Said Ten-Ten and smiled. –I bet you want to be whit Neji right now! – Said Hinata and laughed. –And what if I want? Still I can't spend my entire time whit him too. – Said Ten-Ten angrily. *Thanks to you Ten-Ten, Neji will not have much time to 'protect' me…* happily thought Hinata and they walked to club.

The first thing they did when sat down was ordered champagne. (Girl night… °-°) After they got drinks suddenly Ino stood up. –Girls I have something important to say! I got over that Sasuke-fan girl thing and got a boyfriend. – All girls looked at Ino whit shock expect Hinata. She was happy. –I am dating Sai! – She continued. All girls were shocked even more but after short moment everyone started to congratulate her. –So what was the reason why you gave up on Sasuke? – Asked Hinata after they drank out one glass of champagne. –I realized that I like him like some idol. I mean I loved his look but nothing more. Sai is good looking and kind and I love his smile! – Said Ino. *His fake smile..! And even she liked him like idol the same as Sakura…* Thought Hinata and laughed. –And what will happen to Sasuke-fan girl club? – Asked Sakura. –There are many girls so it will be alright. I am happy that I could have sex whit him. He was really good. – Said Ino and every girl, except Hinata, dazzled. –Ino I think that you should have said it in front of girls who had sex whit him and almost had. – Said Hinata and laughed because Ino looked funny.

Then Sakura stood up. –So if Ino said she got a boyfriend I can tell that I got one too. Naruto! – Said Sakura and this time only Ino dazzled. It looked as if all the rest noticed it even before Sakura said that. –Naruto!? – Ino said and smiled. –As always we get the better ones – She continued. –Both good looking, sexy, popular and loveable. – Said Sakura and both of them smiled. –Okay, okay… Don't be too arrogant girls. – Said Hinata and laughed. –As you all know I am dating Neji… He is wonderful too. – Said Ten-Ten and smiled. –So it's true! – Said Sakura and all of them laughed too. –Temari do you have someone you like? – Asked Ino. –huh..! Me!? No… No way… - Said Temari and looked at Hinata. 'Shika-kun right?' Said Hinata whit lips. No one except Temari saw that. Temari blushed but then went back to her real color. –It's no fun! You are so beautiful and have a great body, yet you don't have a boyfriend and even don't have anyone you like! – Said Sakura confused.

-So Hinata, do you have someone you like? – Asked Temari as if trying to make everyone look at Hinata. –No. I don't have time for that kind of thing. – Said Hinata and smiled. –What!? You helped me with Neji! That's not fair you say you don't have time! – Said Ten-Ten shocked. –Right right! If you didn't yelled at Naruto we wouldn't have started to date! – Said Sakura with the same shock as Ten-Ten. –Don't worry about me! I will find a boyfriend when I will want one! – Said Hinata and laughed. At that moment in club walked Hidan, Pain and Konana.

Hidan saw Hinata and rushed to her. He didn't notice all the rest girls. –Hina-chan! I thought I will never meet you again! – He said and Hinata stood up. –Why Hidan? – She asked and smiled. –I am sorry for that time in 'Fang'… I didn't had the intention to drink so much! – He said sadly. –Don't worry! I still like you! – Said Hinata and by that 'like' she mean she liked him like a person. –Good! – Said Hidan and smiled. His smile was dazzling so Hinata answered whit smile. Hidan blankly reached Hinata's lips and kissed her. He didn't do it on purpose, just Hinata looked so beautiful and it happened on its own. So Hidan kissed her and Hinata lightly pushed him back. –Why did you do it? – Said Hinata laughing. –Sorry… I didn't know I was doing it… It's just that you dazzled me whit your smile and… and… - Hidan blushed and after Hinata blushed. –Don't worry… - Said Hinata and then noticed all the girls looking at her. *Shit..!* Thought she. –Sorry Hidan but right now I am out at girls' night… - Said Hinata and Hidan nodded and walked away.

-What the heck was that!? – Said Ino. –He is so handsome! And he is much older than you! – Continued Ino. –It's Hidan. He is a member of Akatsuki gang. – Said Hinata and smiled. –So why aren't you dating him? – Asked Sakura. –It's the second time I see him and I like him as a friend! – Answered Hinata and laughed. –I didn't think that he will kiss me! – She said and all the girls laughed. –So that's what you meant by 'If I will want a boyfriend I will find one'. – Said Ten-Ten. –I wasn't talking about him… - Said Hinata and drank out all champagne from her glass.

They were talking, drinking and singing karaoke about two hours. –Temari stop drinking! Last time there were your brothers who took you home but this time there isn't! – Said Hinata and took out glass from Temari's hands. –Yeah yeah… - Said Temari. –Oh girls I will not be at school tomorrow. – Said Hinata and smiled. –Why? – Asked Sakura as she was the only one who wasn't drunk like Ten-Ten, Ino and Temari.-My little sis has some problems at school. – Answered Hinata and Sakura nodded. They sat there about one more hour and then headed home.


	11. Hamabi's protector power ch11

School life. SasuHina: Hanabi's protector power. Ch11.

Next morning Hinata got up at 6:30 A.M. She eat breakfast, showered and dressed up. She wore light purple dress and white jacked whit pink lines although she hated pink. *It's the color of cuteness that doesn't suit Me.* That's what she thought but it wasn't like that at all. Everything Hinata wore fitted her perfectly. It was 7:30 when Hinata got out from her apartment and headed to Hyuuga mansion. *Now that I remember, Neji said that he will live next to my apartment, but yet I have never seen him around.* Thought she when she reached Hyuuga mansion.

She prepared breakfast to everyone and went to woke up Hanabi whit it. –Hanabi, breakfast is ready. If you don't hurry and get up you'll be late. – Said Hinata as Hanabi opened eyes. –What time is it? – Hanabi asked sleepy. –It's already eight o clock. – Said Hinata and gave breakfast to Hanabi. –Oh crap! – Said Hanabi and hurried to eat breakfast. After she washed her face and teeth and dressed in clothes that Hinata prepared for her. She didn't have school uniforms too. Hanabi wore green girly t-shirt and Levis skirt. –Hinata by the way why aren't you going to school? – Asked Hanabi as wanting to know why her sister was whit her all the morning. –If father can't take care about you in school, I will. – Said Hinata and smiled. –Thank you Onee-chan. – Said Hanabi happily.

They reached school right in time at 9:15 A.M as the lesson started at 9:30 A.M. They headed to her classroom and there was sitting that girl which Hanabi was talking about. –Sis, which one? – She asked but she already knew who it was. The girl was surrounded whit all her classmates. –That. – Said Hanabi and her voice were scared. –What's her name? – Asked Hinata and smiled at Hanabi. –Sachiko-san. – Said Hanabi and tried to smile too. –Don't worry, your Onee-chan will take care of that SACHIKO-SAN. – Said Hinata and made the girls name sound scary enough for Hanabi notice that.

Hinata walked towards the girl –Sachiko-san; can I have a talk with you? – She asked and smiled at her. –Why should I? You're Hanabi's sister! – Said Sachiko harshly. –What's your name? – Asked Hinata and was still smiling. –Nuroshita Sachiko. – Said Sachiko-san. *So that girl is rich, but not enough for us.* Thought Hinata and pulled Sachiko up from chair and took her out of class. As soon as Hinata was out of class two men's showed up next to Sachiko. –Huh..!? Body guardians!? – She said a bit shocked. –You can't touch me! – Said Sachiko. –Anbu department will take care about those two. – Said Hinata and grinned. Both of the man's gasped.

Hinata walked towards them –Hinata-Sama right? – Asked one of them. Hinata nodded. –Sorry for this. We just need to protect her. – Said another. –Don't worry, I will not hurt her. – Said Hinata in calming voice and both of the man nodded. –As you say. – Said one and Hinata walked back to Sachiko. –Listen carefully Naroshita-san. – Hinata said sharply and leaned against her as Sachiko was pushing herself in wall. –Maybe your family is rich, but not enough for Hyuuga family. If you ever again do anything to my little sister, I will make sure that you are left with no money and place to live. Don't you ever dare to make fun of her or Hyuuga family. And never again dare to say that kind of nonsense to Hanabi. – Hinata grinned and that scared Sachiko even more, yet she could answer. –I said what I knew. There wasn't a hint of nonsense in my words. – Said Sachiko and weakly smiled as if trying not to look scared. But Hinata knew that Sachiko could pee in her pants

-Sachiko, my family is rich and powerful so they don't need to get money trough sex! – Said Hinata and laughed as Sachiko's eyes widened. –But I can't say anything about killing people for money. – Said she in a low, deep and sharp voice. Sachiko started to tremble. –Try to do something that will hurt Hanabi once more and be prepared for outcome. – Hinata laughed once again and then walked back in class as after her walked trembling Sachiko. Everyone looked at her with fear in their eyes only Hanabi smiled and run towards her sister.

-Thank you Onee-chan! – Screamed Hanabi as Hinata picked her up like mother's picked up they're babies. –Oh it's nothing. If ever again happens something else come and tell me, but I think that will never happen. Sorry sis but I got to go to teacher's room. – Said Hinata and placed Hanabi back on her feet's. –I will pick you up after school. – Said Hinata and looked at Sachiko. She was still lightly trembling. Hinata smiled at her and then left the classroom.

Hinata walked in teachers' room and everyone smiled at Hinata as they recognized her. –Hinata-san! Long time has passed since I have seen you. Did something happen? – Asked a smiling teacher. –Iruka-san it's about Hanabi. Did you know she was bullied by Sachiko? – Asked Hinata still smiling but Iruka noticed a light hint of warning in her eyes. –I didn't know Hinata-san! Why would she? – He asked shocked as he really didn't know it. –Oh then it's nothing. Everything is fine now. See you later teacher. – She smiled at her childhood favorite teacher.

Iruka was the first person who said that Hinata was good at something, studying. After Hinata had her 14th b-day she left school as her father ordered it. Hiashi said that with those teachers she will not be good enough for Hyuuga family. He found a teacher Orochimaru that was teaching her till her 17th d-day. After her b-day Orochimaru left for more than 10 months and then he came back wanting to complete something he didn't do till the end. *Hinata stop! He isn't the Orochimaru you loved so much so snap out from your dream.* Hinata thought and stopped thinking about her past which actually was only about two weeks long.

Hinata headed to near shop. 'Weapons' was written on it and Hinata walked in. She looked at every weapon and studied it as if wanting to buy something even though she wasn't as she already had her weapon. After about twenty minutes her attention cached raven-haired boy. Hinata headed towards him. –Escaping school!? – She said as Sasuke jumped. *How I couldn't notice her!?* Thought he and stared at Hinata. –I would want to know it too. – He replied and coldly looked at her. Sasuke was cold towards girls until he needed them for his own good. (I mean sex.. °-°) –I have some business today. – Replied Hinata and turned away as she understood that Sasuke didn't wanted to be friendly whit girls until it came to THAT. –Sorry for disturb. – She said and smiled at Sasuke. *Bastard.* Thought she and walked away. *She is strange!* Thought Sasuke as he walked after Hinata.

She headed to Hanabi's school knowing that Hanabi still had lessons. *I just don't want to disturb anyone…* Thought she and saw Hanabi's school front gate. *Sasuke, why are you going after her!?* thought Sasuke as he was still walking after her unnoticed. Hinata walked in school as Sasuke was two meters behind. Hinata finally noticed him. –Sasuke! What are you doing here? – She asked as a ring rang and all children's was in corridor. She noticed Hanabi happily running towards her screaming 'Onee-chan! Onee-chan' and smiled at her. –Hi sis! This is Sasuke. – She said as she picked up Hanabi in her hands and turned towards Sasuke. He was standing there frozen. *Hinata's little sister…* Thought he as he snapped out from daze when felt warm hands touching Sasuke's face. –Oi little sis, that isn't something you should do! Sorry Sasuke. – Hinata scold Hanabi and then smiled at Sasuke. –Whatever. – Said Sasuke and looked at Hanabi. *She's as happy as I was whit my big brother.*Thought Sasuke as he saw Hinata looking at him strangely. He couldn't understand why she was looking at him like that and he couldn't understand what was seen in her eyes. *I will have to ask later why he came here…* Thought Hinata and looked at Hanabi smiling again.

-Hey sis, I will be with you for today as I don't have anything else to do! – Said Hinata and Hanabi's smile widened. –And Sasuke-niisan too!? – Asked Hanabi happily. Hinata looked at Sasuke wanting to hear answer as much as Hanabi, but she didn't show it. *Whatever.* He thought and nodded. Hanabi's smile was now ear to ear big. Hinata laughed at her and then they walked towards classroom. –Will it be okay if we will sit at her lesson? – Asked Sasuke to Hinata. –This is my childhood school so it's okay! – She said and smiled. –It's mine too… - Mumbled Sasuke and Hinata froze. *Now that you mention it we were in the same class and best friend until his parents left him whit his brother to work in USA and died…* Hinata thought and her eyes showed sadness. –Yes I remember how we played in those days. – Hinata smiled and now the one who froze was Sasuke. *We played in those days..!? What does she mean..?* He thought as in class walked Iruka.

-Iruka-san, I and Sasuke-san will be today staying at school. We can right? – Hinata asked when she reached Iruka-san. He nodded and smiled at his ex-student. Then in class walked Sachiko and froze when she saw Hinata. –Sachiko-san, please take your seat. – Said Iruka but Sachiko didn't move. Hinata squatted towards Sachiko and smiled whit a warm smile. –Sachiko-san, as long as you don't do anything stupid I will be your friend. – Said Hinata whit warm smile on her face. –Yeah. – Said Sachiko still in trembling voice and Hinata lifted her hand towards Sachiko's face. She placed it on Sachiko's cheek and softly smiled. –Sorry. – She whispered as Sachiko smiled back. It was impossible for anyone to hear their conversation except Hanabi, who was standing next to them, but everyone noticed their smiles and even Sasuke was dazzled by Hinata's warm smile. Everyone took their seats and lesson started.


	12. Hidden fear ch12

School life. SasuHina: Hidden fear. Ch12.

The entire lesson Sasuke was thinking about what Hinata said. *We… Playing!? Probably she is in my blanked memory!* He thought as lesson ended. They got up and walked out from class as Iruka called for them. They walked in teacher's room and sat down. –Hinata-san I want you to teach them next lesson. It's math. – Said Iruka and gave to Hinata and Sasuke coffee. –Huh!? Why? – Asked Hinata and drank coffee. –I have some problems in my relationship and so I need to make it clear to him. - *Oh shit! Did I just say HIM!? My secret…* Thought Iruka and watched Hinata's reaction. Hinata didn't react anyhow but Sasuke was socked. –As always… Kakashi's the jealous type! – Hinata said and lightly laughed. Now it was Iruka's eyes which widened. –How did you…? – He asked and Hinata smiled. –I think everyone in ANBU department knows it. – Hinata said and looked at Sasuke's funny expression. *Huh..!? ANBU department..? Iruka and Kakashi!? Are they gay or something..!?* Thought Sasuke as he drank his coffee. –You can go and meet whit him. I will take care. Good luck! – Said Hinata cheerfully and Iruka stood up and said before walking out. –On table are things which should be done in lesson. Please take care! – He walked out and Hinata whit Sasuke was left alone.

-It's kind of shocking when you find out that person are gay. I was shocked too. – Said Hinata as if answering on Sasuke's question. –And to think that these two handsome man's! I am happy for them as they have found each other. – Hinata continued and drank out all coffee from her cup. –Lesson will start soon. You coming? – Asked Hinata and stood up. –Yeah. – Slowly said Sasuke as if still trying to get through the shock about Iruka and Kakashi. Hinata walked towards Iruka table and took the folder on which was written 'Math'. Both of them walked out from teachers' room and walked towards classroom. –What about the ANBU department? – Asked Sasuke. *Fuck! I totally forgot that Sasuke doesn't know about it!* -Oh that is a department for people who have seen any murderers or something like that. – Said Hinata as her lies wasn't truly lies. *Hope he will believe.* Thought she and smiled at Sasuke. –Hn. – Said he and they walked in class. *It's somehow strange.* Thought he and sat down as Hinata was standing in front of the class.

-Kid's Iruka-sensei couldn't come to this lesson. – Said she and everybody in class started to scream. –That doesn't mean you don't have to study. I will be your teacher for this lesson and if someone doesn't study hard Sasuke-niisan will help me. – Said Hinata smiling in a friendly tone. Everyone shut up and someone smiled as if they were happy that Hinata will be their teacher for now. As lesson went on everyone was trying their bests to impress Hinata. Even Sachiko was trying hard. After the lesson ended they had lunch. Sasuke and Hinata walked to nearest restaurant, Ichiraku-ramen (If you can call it restaurant.) and had their lunch there. As her sister Hanabi and her classmates was enjoying lunch in School Park.

After school Sasuke and Hinata walked Hanabi home and then went to 'Fang'. *Hanabi… Her sister is so much like I was towards Itachi. As if I am looking at myself back then.* Thought Sasuke while they were walking to club. –Sasuke, why did you walked after me in the morning? – Hinata interrupted his thoughts. *Why..? I don't know. I need to say something. Sasuke answer!* He thought and stopped. –Sasuke..? – Asked Hinata shocked. –I don't know. – He said and started to walk again. *Why I couldn't say something normal!?* Thought he. *As I thought, he never will be telling truth.* Thought Hinata and they walked in club.

Suddenly warm hands wrapped around, from behind, Hinata when she was standing at the bar next to Sasuke. –Hello my angel. – Said guy in a low voice. –Hidan!? – Hinata yelled out his name not too loud. Hidan kissed her on cheek and then on lips. *Wait, when did I ever gave him permission to do this!?* Thought Hinata and turned around to face Hidan. –How are you sunny? – Asked Hidan and Hinata noticed that he is totally drunk. She laughed. *So that's how it really is…* She thought and looked at Hidan. –I am fine Hidan. Looks like you're in cloud nine, aren't you? – Hinata said and took her glass of champagne which she ordered a moment ago. *What the hell this guy is doing to Hinata!?* Thought Sasuke as he drank out his second glass of vodka. –Oh, when I saw you, I really reached cloud nine! – Answered drank Hidan and tried to kiss Hinata again, but he was too drunk and passed out. Hinata started to laugh as Sasuke at that moment drank out his fourth glass of vodka as if he was angry or jealous. –Sasuke, please watch him over while I find his friends and tell them to get Hidan out of here. – Said Hinata and smiled. –Why should I watch over your boyfriend? – Asked Sasuke sharply. *Is it my imaginary or Sasuke is jea… Hinata snap out! There is no way that he, Sasuke Uchiha, biggest playboy, could ever be jealous!* Thought Hinata and smiled again. –He isn't my boyfriend and I really need you to watch him over. It will take a few minutes. Please? – Hinata said and made herself look like puppy. *Shit!* thought Sasuke. –Okay. – Said he and Hinata walked to search for his friends.

Sasuke was standing and trying not to throw away Hidan. *So if he isn't her boyfriend then why did she let him…? As I thought she is that kind of girl. If someone has good face, love doesn't matter.* Thought Sasuke while Hinata was rushing trough peoples to find Pain and Konan. *Damn Hidan! Why did he had to do this to me!? I don't want to hurt him…* Thought she and smiled widely when saw Konan and pain. After a few minutes, as Hinata promised, she showed up next to Sasuke whit Pain and Konan. They took Hidan and apologized about everything he did. Of course they had no intention that Hidan did that to Hinata.

When it was 22:29 P.M Hinata told Sasuke, who was really drunk, but not as drunk as Hidan was, that she is going home. Sasuke just nodded as he was too busy whit all the girls who was surrounding him. *Whatever…* Thought Hinata and walked home. She took shower, dressed up in her pajama and went to bed, but unfortunately this was one of those nights when there wasn't even a hint of sleep. If she didn't had to go to school, she would have stayed up and did something that she liked to do. Like reading, training or went to club, but she had school and she couldn't stay up long. *I can skip school, but it would have been unfair… I could skip school for the rest of the years and get my grades perfect, cause I have studied really hard for my family but…* Her thoughts interrupted knock on her out doors.

*Who, this late!?* She thought angrily and crawled out from bed. She opened doors and was kind of shocked. –Sasuke, why are you here? – Asked Hinata and then soft lips reached out for Hinata's lips. *He is totally drunk. Drunker that Hidan was, yet he isn't collapsing…* Thought she as she pushed herself away from Sasuke. –You're drunk! – Said she and pulled Sasuke in her apartment. –Shit. I have nothing more to do than taking care about him! – Said she out laud and pulled Sasuke to her bedroom. *Why can't his family… Oh I forgot he have no family…* Thought Hinata and smiled softly at drunk Sasuke. –You're cute when you're smiling like that. – Said Sasuke and Hinata lightly blushed and her smile faded away as if it has never been on her face.

–Why did you come here? – She asked as Sasuke was lying on Hinata's bed and reaching out for Hinata's face. –I wanted to have sex whit you and anyways there isn't anyone who could take care about me in this state! – Said Sasuke and then laughed. *His voice, when he is laughing, is kind of cute… Wait! He said SEX!?* Thought Hinata. -I regret to say that you will not get sex from me. – Said Hinata politely and stood up. She couldn't even move as Sasuke's arms wrapped around her, like Hidan did it earlier, and he was already moving his hand towards her pussy. –Sasuke, stop it right now! – Said she as Sasuke turned Hinata around to face her. He started to kiss Hinata. From the start Hinata was fighting back, after a short moment she was out of strength and was standing there and doing nothing. *I want to taste her. Really want her…* Thought Sasuke as he was kissing her hotly. He was shocked when he felt that Hinata started to answer the kiss, but more shocked was Hinata. *Why..!? Why..!? My body moves on its own!* She thought and started to panic.

Hinata pulled back. –Sasuke, stop that. – Said she while catching her breath. –Why? Looks like you want it! – Said he and continued to kiss her. Hinata couldn't do anything as her body really moved on its own. Sasuke placed Hinata on bed and then she was really scared. *I can't… I need to stop this!* She thought as she took all her strange and pushed Sasuke back. –I said that you will not get sex from me! – She said sharply and crawled out from state in which she was. She was under Sasuke before. As she crawled out, Sasuke fell on bed and sighed. –And what should I do? I want to have sex! – He said and looked at Hinata. For a short moment he saw fear in her eyes but it was so short that he couldn't understand was it really fear. –You should sleep. I guess tomorrow we are skipping school again and you will not remember anything! – Said Hinata as Sasuke dressed down and crawled in Hinata's bed. He was sleeping after about five seconds. *Funny…* Thought she but in reality she wasn't in the mood to laugh. Hinata walked to living-room and went to sleep on the couch.

The first one who got up was Sasuke as his head was hurting awfully. -What happened yesterday? And where the hell am I? – He said out laud and looked around. Hinata heard him, as she wasn't really in deep sleep, and got up. –How's your head? – She asked as she reached her bedroom. *Hinata!* Thought he. –You're at my apartment. Yesterday you came here at night and you were really drunk. So I let you in, you dressed down and went to sleep in MY BED! – Said Hinata and the last two words she said really angrily. –And where did you slept? – He asked as he felt kind of stupid. –On the couch. – Answered Hinata and Sasuke tried to stand up. –Fuck! – Said he and reached to his head. –I will bring some medicine. – Hinata said and walked out from bedroom. After a few seconds Hinata was back whit medicine. Sasuke took them. –Did something happen yesterday? – He asked as if he wanted to know did they had sex. *It will be sad if we had and I don't remember anything…* Thought Sasuke. –No. You didn't tried anything, just said something about taking care. Like there isn't anyone who could take care about you in this state. – Said Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened. *I said that!? And I didn't try anything? What the fuck!? I didn't try anything on Hinata!?* Sasuke thought shocked. –Don't worry about school, which I had to skip because of you! – Hinata said as if trying to change the subject. *I bet he is shocked about not trying anything…* She thought and smiled. *But he did…* Hinata laughed and that caught Sasuke's attention. –Just remembered something funny. – Said Hinata and they walked to kitchen, as Hinata was going to prepare breakfast.


	13. Premarital agreement ch13

School life. SasuHina: Premarital agreement. Ch13.

They were sitting in Hinata's apartment and eating breakfast. They didn't talk, just quietly enjoying their breakfast. *It's delicious. Last time when I had a normal breakfast was about three years ago or…* His thoughts interrupted some sound. Hinata stood up and walked towards her bag. She took out her cell-phone and froze. *Why Uzuki at this time…!?* She thought and picked up.

-Hinata-Sama? – Hinata heard a women's voice. –Yes Uzuki-san? – She said and sat at the couch. Hinata looked at her kitchens' table just to make sure Sasuke was still there eating. –Hinata-Sama, we have found the place where Orochimaru is staying right now. – Said Uzuki calmly. –And what? – Asked Hinata. Her voice was cold. –I thought it would have been good if you could go and find him. – Uzuki answered and in her voice was heard hope. *It's okay to sometimes be selfish Hinata…* Thought Hinata. –Uzuki-san can you please leave me alone for some time? – Said Hinata and heard Uzuki gasp. –Why Hinata-Sama? – She asked. –Because I want to enjoy my school years like a normal kid! – Hinata answered and heard that Uzuki gasped again. –But Hinata-Sama… You need to do this… You're the only one! You can't do whatever you want! – Uzuki said. It was more like she was screaming in the end. –Why should I do this? I am a 17 years old girl, nearly 18, and I want to enjoy my life while I can. – Hinata answered calmly as if she wasn't interested. *Orochimaru… My dear sensei… That bastard…* Her eyes saddened. –Hinata don't be so egoistic! – Uzuki yelled. Hinata smiled. –Who did you call Hinata? I am egoistic? I want to enjoy my life and you are trying to make it more difficult for me as you want me to do your job! I am the one who are egoistic!? – Hinata said sharply but not too loud as she didn't wanted Sasuke to hear that. –Hinata! What has happened? You never have acted this way! – Uzuki said shocked. –Watch your mouth! I am acting like I should have acted from the beginning! Stop acting as if you can control me! I can be selfish sometimes too and you should try to act more prudent as you're talking to me Uzuki! – Hinata smiled at herself for finally being able to say something like that to Uzuki. –Hinata-Sama… I will be patient this time and let it be your way, but next time I will make sure for you do your job. – Said Uzuki and Hinata heard that her voice was composed as if trying not to yell. –It's not my job… - Said Hinata and hung up.

Hinata placed her cell-phone back in her bag and walked to continue her breakfast. *Who was she talking to?* Thought Sasuke as he ended eating. Hinata sat down and eat her breakfast. After a few minutes she was already washing dishes. *Not even a world after we walked in kitchen…* Thought Hinata and smiled at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at Hinata 'because he was looking at his hands. *Why did I even came to her apartment yesterday?* He thought and then looked at Hinata. She was still smiling, but only for a short moment. When Hinata noticed that Sasuke turned his head to her, Hinata placed her mask on face. –So what happened after I left? – Hinata asked out of nowhere. –After you left…? I remember I was whit girls… - Said Sasuke. *As always with girls… Why he is like this?* She thought and the softly smiled. *That smile… Yesterday!* He thought and smiled. More like smirked. –You should smile like that more often. You're cute when you smile like that! – He said and only after that realized what had he said. *This… Can't be… He couldn't remember anything from last night!* Thought she as her cheeks was painting red. –Yesterday you said the same… -She whispered as if to herself not to him. –Yeah… I remembered that thing… - He said and smirked again. *Don't tell me he really…* she thought but her thoughts were interrupted. –But nothing more. – Said Sasuke and Hinata sighed in relief. *Thank you…* She thought and then both of them walked to living-room.

They were sitting and watching TV when a melody filled a room. Hinata stood up and took her cell-phone. *Who?* Thought she as there was no name. She picked up and heard a man's voice. –Hyuuga-san? – Said a man. –Yes. – Answered Hinata and sat back at the couch. –Your dad is in hospital. He had a light heart failure. It was really light so he is fine right now. – Said a man as cell-phone fell out from Hinata's hand. She quickly picked it back up. –Which hospital? – She asked as Sasuke turned his eyes on Hinata. She was looking kind of scared. Not that it was so obviously yet Sasuke could see that. –Konoha's central. – Said man and Hinata hung up. *Hiashi had a heart failure? He is too healthy to have on…* Thought she and stood up.

-Where are you rushing like that? – Asked Sasuke when Hinata was changing. She put on a corset-type top, punk-type yeans and gothic-type boots. Everything was black, yet she looked really feminine and sexy. Only after she changed she answered. –To Konoha's central Hospital. My dad is there. – Sasuke just nodded as if proving that he heard and started to dress up. (Before he was only in his underwear. Yummy..! ^-^) –You're coming too? – Hinata asked as they were standing in front of Hinata's apartment. –I guess so… - he said as if not caring at all, yet he felt sorry for her. He knew what she felt at the moment.

They rushed out from apartment and Hinata bumped in Neji, who was happily chatting whit Ten-Ten. –Hinata! – He said and smiled. –Sorry Neji-niisan don't have time to talk and good luck in your relationship! – She yelled as she was running out of home and Sasuke was running after her. *Neji… This is the first time when I see him at this place…* Hinata thought and stopped to catch her breath. –What happened to your father? – Sasuke asked as it scared Hinata. *His voice is so concentrated and his breathing normal as if we didn't run at all.* Hinata analyzed him. –I actually don't know. I guess we can walk now. – Hinata smiled one of her faked smiles and they started to walk.

After ten minutes they were standing in Hiashi's ward. –How are you Hiashi? – Asked Hinata as if she wasn't his daughter. *What's whit her? A moment ago she was worried to death, yet she acts this way…* Thought Sasuke and sat down in chair next to window. –I am fine now Hinata. – He answered the same way Hinata had asked. –So why you, so healthy and life full had a heart failure? – Hinata asked and walked towards Hiashi. –It's good that Sasuke is her too. – Said Hiashi and both of them puzzled. –Why? – Asked Hinata. –Take a look at that paper. – He pointed out on a table on which was only one paper. –Ok. – Said Hinata and walked towards table to take a look at it.

There was written:

'Premarital agreement.'

My daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, is officially Uchiha's Sasuke's fiancée. As her mother, I am agreeing on terms, which is:

When Hinata turn's 18, they will live together for, at least two weeks and after get married.

They have to live like a real couple. Only one bed in which they will have to sleep together. Only one bedroom. They have to eat, sleep, go to school, go out and have fun together. No one is able to be in their way!

They have to marry each other or *Hyuuga's and Uchiha's company will be officially closed and will never start to work again.*

They have to have at least one child in a year after they get married or *------* (It means the same as second!)

They can divorce after two years, since getting married, only if they want or someone has cheated on each other. (Or any that kind of situation.)

No one is able to break their marriage.

My son, Sasuke Uchiha, is officially Hyuuga's Hinata's fiancé. As his mother, I am agreeing on terms, which is:

When Hinata turn's 18, they will live together for, at least two weeks and after get married.

They have to live like a real couple. Only one bed in which they will have to sleep together. Only one bedroom. They have to eat, sleep, go to school, go out and have fun together. No one is able to be in their way!

They have to marry each other or *Hyuuga's and Uchiha's company will be officially closed and will never start to work again.*

They have to have at least one child in a year after they get married or *------* (It means the same as second!)

They can divorce after two years, since getting married, only if they want or someone has cheated on each other. (Or any that kind of situation.)

No one is able to break their marriage.

This premarital agreement is effective even after our death and this premarital agreement can be showed to them three days before Hinata turns 18.

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment. *Mother… You really did this…* She thought and smiled. –I guess that can't be helped. And that's the reason you had heart failure? – Hinata asked to father and gave paper to Sasuke. –Sasuke, be strong. – Said Hinata and laughed. –Why are you so lightly acting towards this kind of thing? – Asked Hiashi. –Hiashi, you see, there are things which men's will never understand and this is one of them. I bet my mother and Sasuke's mother just tried to do their best to fulfill our childish dream and they did all they could to make sure that no one will be able to break this dream. – Hinata softly smiled. *Mother… I wish you could see how things turned out after your death.* Hinata thought and the turned to face Sasuke.

Sasuke was just finishing reading. *Mother… Why Hinata!? Why her…?* He thought and put a paper back on table. –What do you mean by OUR childish dream? – Sasuke asked as he couldn't understand what did she meant by that. –Later Sasuke. I want to know, how can we get married if Sasuke isn't 18? – Hinata asked and looked at Sasuke. –I am 18 already for three days. – Said Sasuke and Hinata froze. *Right! His birthday was six days before mine. How could I forget about that…? Sasuke…* Thought Hinata and smiled. –Then there isn't any other way than this… - Said Hinata and saw how Hiashi's heartbeats got faster. –Hinata, you can't be serious! – Said Hiashi angrily. –Hiashi, calm down! Didn't you read it properly? There are said that if we don't follow the rules, our company's will be closed and what will you do after? – She asked and sat down in chair in which Sasuke was sitting a moment ago. She felt kind of dizzy. *All this damn stress and sleepless nights are driving me crazy!* Thought Hinata and got up again. –Need some fresh air. – Said she and walked out from ward.

As she stepped in hospital corridor, her head went whirl and she passed out. As Sasuke hear someone falling and after seeing it was Hinata, he rushed towards her and picked her up. –Someone call a doctor! – He yelled and tree nurses approached him, and then came doctor. They carried Hinata to ward next to Hiashi and doctor checked her. Not really listening to doctor, Hiashi got out of his bed as soon as he saw Hinata on the ground. *Hinata… What has happened to my light-headed daughter, who never really was overworking herself?* Thought Hiashi as he was standing now next to Hinata's bed.

–What's whit her? – Asked Sasuke. –Have there been some stress and incidents in her past two months? – Asked doctor and looked at Hiashi. –Yes, there have been some incident. Actually, there has been incidents every second day in her past two years. – Said Hiashi and took Hinata's hand. –And has there been any kind of pressure on her for her past five or ten years? – Doctor wrote down her frequency of the pulse and again looked at Hiashi. –There has always been… - Said Hiashi quietly. He looked at Hinata whit pain in his eyes. *I am sorry Hinata… Please forgive me…* He though and then looked at Sasuke. His expression was unreadable. *Hinata… What have you went through for your short life?* Thought Sasuke and then looked at Hiashi. He noticed the pain in his eyes ad turned his head on Hinata.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. *What happened? Why…* She thought. Then she remembered. *I was able to see her. She was so happy and proud of me. So proud… No one else was able to make that sweet expression which faded away too soon. She was proud not because of Hanabi or Hiashi… She wasn't smiling like that for Hanabi or Hiashi… She wasn't so happy for Hanabi or Hiashi… She was proud because of me! She was smiling only at me! She was happy for me! My mother… My lovely mother…* -I miss you… - Whispered Hinata and only then understood that she said it out loud. She noticed that her cheeks were wet. *I am crying!?* She thought and wiped tears away. No one noticed that she was crying as they all were blankly looking at Hinata.

-I am fine. – Said Hinata as if answering on someone's question, but no one has said anything. –Hiashi why are you out of bed!? Go back to your bed right now! – Hinata yelled and Hiashi got up and walked out from Hinata's ward and went back to bed without saying a word, after all nurses walked out. In the ward was Sasuke, Hinata and doctor. –Doctor, I am fine. I just need to sleep properly tonight. – Said Hinata and softly smiled. –You should take care about yourself properly or you might end up in here again and next time it could be so much the worse. – Doctor said and smiled for a moment. –I know doctor. – Hinata answered and looked at Sasuke. –One more thing. – Said doctor and stood up. Hinata nodded as if showing that she was listening. Doctor walked towards ward doors. –If you keep up all stress in you might die. – Said doctor and walked out from ward. Sasuke was socked for a moment. *She might die!?* He thought as doctors words were playing over and over again in his head, but Hinata stayed calm. She was told that she might die, yet she still seemed normal. *Even if I die, no one will cry for me.* Hinata smiled and got up from bed.

-Sasuke, we should go. I still need to tell you about OUR childish dream and some other things. – Said Hinata and Sasuke stood up. –Or you don't want to know them anymore? – Hinata said and laughed. *She is still laughing…* Thought he. –I want to know… - He said and they walked towards Sasuke's apartment.


	14. Our childish dream ch14

School life. SasuHina: Our Childish dream. Ch14.

They were walking trough hospital corridors. Hinata noticed blond women running around and looking inside every ward. –Tsunade-san! – She yelled out loud for Tsunade to hear her. –Hinata! – She yelled and rushed towards Hinata. Tsunade hugged Hinata tightly and sighed in relief. –What happened Tsunade-san? – Hinata asked and answered on Tsunade's hug. –Hinata, I was so worried. I heard that some girl collapsed all of a sudden and after I heard it was you, I already was running around and searching for you. I was so worried! – Tsunade said and her body lightly trembled. –It's okay Tsunade-san. – Hinata said softly and smiled. They were still hugging each other. –What happened to you Hinata? – Tsunade asked and let Hinata go. Hinata smiled at her. –I am fine Tsunade-san. I just didn't sleep well last night. Doctor said that after I get sleep tonight I will be okay. As if this never happened. – Hinata turned her eyes on Sasuke and then laughed. –I made everyone worry about me so much, yet nothing really happened. – Hinata looked back at Tsunade and again softly smiled. *Why is she lying? Why…?* Thought Sasuke as he looked at Tsunade, who was just sighting in relief at Hinata. –Thank goodness! I really went over the top worrying. I know you are strong Hinata, yet I can't help myself, to worry! – Tsunade smiled and laughed lightly. –It's okay Tsunade-san. See you later. – Said Hinata and passed Tsunade. –See you later dear! – Yelled Tsunade and only then noticed that Sasuke was right beside Hinata, walking behind her as if watched over so Hinata wouldn't fall on the ground if she collapsed again. *Strange…* Thought Tsunade and walked towards her office.

They walked out of hospital and turned their way to Konoha's central street. -Sasuke I am fine now, you can stop worrying! – Said Hinata as she noticed that Sasuke was watching over her. –Why did you lied to that woman? – Asked Sasuke but he still didn't changed his position. Sasuke's instincts were telling him to stay like that. –You mean Tsunade? Actually I didn't lied. Okay, maybe little bit. I just don't want her to worry about me. Did you saw her today? She was so worked up and worried. I don't want to be a bother to someone. I will feel guilty if I will be a bother. – Hinata quickly said and suddenly stopped. They were standing in front of kids play ground. She sadly smiled and started to walk again. –I understand what do you mean by that, yet you shouldn't lie to her. – Sasuke said and then finally changed his position. He was walking right next to her. –No Sasuke, you don't understand and you never will understand. – Hinata sadly looked at Sasuke. *Why is she so sad? What should I do? * Thought Sasuke.

After five minutes they were in Sasuke's apartment. –It's small. – Said Sasuke when they walked in. Hinata looked around. *Small bedroom, small kitchen, small toilet and instead of bath there is only shower. No living-room.* Thought Hinata, when she looked around. –I guess we will live in my apartment. Or should I say in ours? – Hinata said and walked to kitchen. –Sasuke, I will prepare something to eat and drink because my story will take some time. – Hinata said and started to prepare something to eat. She couldn't prepare anything much because Sasuke didn't had many products.

After half an hour Hinata placed something to eat and drink on table. She prepared coffee to drink as Sasuke didn't had anything else. They didn't talked while they were eating. After they eat, Hinata washed dishes and sat in front of Sasuke. –It's really hard to start telling. – Hinata sadly looked at her hands. *Should I really tell him?* Thought Hinata. –It's okay. I will try to understand. – Sasuke said and looked out of the window then looked at his watch. *It's already 6:56 PM...* Thought he and sighed. -Sasuke, you will have to believe me, of course I know, after your parents died, your mind closed its way to your memories about your parents and your first six living years, but I will try to open up your mind. – Hinata said and sighed. –How do you know about it? – Sasuke asked shocked. –Do you want to hear the whole story? – Hinata said angrily. -I understand. – Sasuke said and looked deep in Hinata's eyes. *Such an innocent look…* Thought he. Hinata sighed again.

-First time we met when we were three years old. Our mothers were best friend since they were ten years old and so they wanted us to meet too. – Sasuke nodded as if proving that he was listening. They didn't broke eye contact even for a short moment. –I clearly remember that happy look on your face. You were really happy yet we were too shy to talk. That day we started talked because I feel down and hurt myself. I started to cry, but you calmed me and helped me to stand up. You had such a cute expression! At that moment I understand that you will be my best friend. Next time we met two days later. We started to talk more openly and a few days later we were already acting like best friend. I was really happy and you were too. Time passed and we started to play games like we were family. I was wife and you husband and my doll was our children. – Hinata lightly laughed. *So cute…* Thought Sasuke. -Not so long after we started to play those games, we were running around every were and telling that we want to marry each other. When our mothers heard that, they just smiled at it as if agreeing on that. – Hinata paused as she wanted to breathe deeply. *Why I can't remember anything about it!? I need to remember…* Thought Sasuke angrily.

-After some time, when we were five years old, we made a promise that we will marry when we will grow up. That day I told my mother about our promise. She didn't acted as always, this time she said 'Don't worry darling, your mommy will take care about this. Your mommy will make sure that you will marry Sasu-kun.' And yes Sasuke I was calling you Sasu-kun and you were calling me Hina-chan back then. At that moment I had no intention that mother would do something like this. – Hinata closed her eyes. *Mother…* She thought and sighed. –Anyway, after a year your parents died and you lost your memory. I was so worried and sad that my Sasu-kun didn't remember me. From the beginning I was trying to do something that would have helped you to remember me, yet you shove me of like I was one of your stupid fan girls. – Hinata laughed as Sasuke was sitting there in shock. *What have I done..!?* He thought. –I clearly remember what you said to me one day. 'Don't come near me. I hate stupid fan girls. I don't want to see someone, as ugly as you, around me. I don't know you and never want to know you. You're stupid, ugly, strange and insane. I hate those kinds of girls like you. Going around after me expecting sympathy - stupid fan girls. ' I remember that I couldn't go to school for three days. – Hinata's look saddened. –Why? - Asked Sasuke. –I was crying those three days and when I finally calmed myself I gave up. We were in 5th grade then. Five years I was trying my best to make you remember and in the end I gave up. Few days later my mother did suicide and I was totally broken. I don't think you ever noticed that I was watching over you from a corner of my eye. When I was 14 years old my father took me out of your school and I wasn't able to see you. – Hinata smiled.

-When I started to go to school again, I was kind of unhappy that we were in the same class. – Hinata smiled at Sasuke. –Why unhappy? – Sasuke asked and turned his gaze away. –Because every time I look in your eyes, I remember our childhood. I remember how happy you were back then yet your eyes are cold and pain full right now – Hinata said sadly. –Every time I look at you, I remember our childhood. It was so easy to live then! – Sais Hinata and drank out her coffee. –Why you didn't said anything to me when you started to come to school again? Why you acted as if you don't know anything? – He asked and his eyes looked up and down Hinata's face as if trying to remember every part of it. –And what was I suppose to say? 'Hi Sasu-kun! I am Hina-chan from your childhood. You don't remember me because of your parent's death but we were childhood friends and we promised to marry each other!' Was I supposed to say that? – Sharply asked Hinata. –No but you could at least try to do something. – Sasuke looked at Hinata's expression. *She looks so hurt. As if she is going to cry…* Thought Sasuke. –Oh..! So I was supposed to do something so I could be throw away like one of your damn fan girls and so I could be hurt again!? You except me to let you hurt me every time we meet just because you don't remember me!? I am just a girl who wanted to be by your side like I was in the past but I gave up! I promised that I will not let you hurt me again. Those words, which you said back then, hurt me deeply. I feel sorry for you! – Hinata said sharply and little bit lauder than before. –Why you feel sorry? – Sasuke asked as if Hinata didn't said anything except the last sentence. –Ha..!Why I feel sorry? Because you will have to marry and live, at least for two years, whit me. Whit one of your damn fan girls. Whit such an ugly, stupid, strange and insane girl. I feel sorry for you. – Hinata said and stood up. She didn't said anything, just walked towards bathroom. Sasuke noticed that her cheeks were wet. *What have I done to this girl? Such a sweet, poor and innocent thing. I am so stupid… Why I had to forget her?* He thought and heard that someone turned on a tap.

Hinata washed her face and walked out from bathroom. –Sorry Sasuke. I didn't expected that my own feelings will break out. – Hinata smiled, yet her smile was sad. *Why did I agree to tell him? I knew I will cry… I knew I will break… Why then Hinata?* She thought. Sasuke stood up and walked towards Hinata. He wiped away Hinata's tears. *Why I am crying!? Why? I just now calmed…* Thought Hinata. She panicked. –Don't worry. It's okay to cry sometimes. – Sasuke said in a calming voice. Hinata pushed back from Sasuke. –No! It's not okay whit me. All these years I was able to control my feelings. I was able to be strong, yet these past two years is like hell. It's as if I am burning from inside. Past two years, it's as if everyone is trying to break me. – Hinata said and her kneels loosened and she feel down on the ground. –Shit! Why now? Why? – She said more to herself. –Hinata I am sorry that I don't remember anything. I am really sorry for hurting you… - Sasuke said and in his voice was heard a hint of pity. –Oh no Sasuke… Don't apologize. I am the one at fault. You're not at fault that your parents died and your mind closed. I am just stupid and weak so I am trying to find someone else who could be at fault. Sorry. – Hinata said and got up whit Sasuke's help. –Is there anything else you want to know? – Hinata asked. *I want to know everything about you…* Thought Sasuke, yet he shake his head as saying no.

Sasuke turned his gaze out of the window and sighed. –It's already dark outside. – Said Sasuke and Hinata turned her gaze on window too. –Yeah. – She said and they stood up. –Maybe you will stay here? We are soon getting married. – Said Sasuke and Hinata nodded. They walked to Sasuke's bedroom and Sasuke changed. –Can you give me something to sleep in? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke pulled out from closed an old t-shirt. –Thanks. – Said Hinata and changed.

Both of them were lying in bed. Sasuke was thinking about their childhood and Hinata was nervously biting her lip. –Do you really don't want to know anything else? – Suddenly asked Hinata. *Incident…* Thought Sasuke. -About that incident. I guess you should know. – Hinata said and turned so she would face Sasuke. –Remember I said I am not a virgin? – Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded. –I… Actually I was raped. – Said Hinata and blushed. Sasuke's eyes widened. *Raped..! Hinata was raped!?* He thought. –It did Orochimaru. I can't say that it was his fault; I was the cause to it. I never ever thought about how he would feel around me. I was acting as freely as is he was my boyfriend. – Hinata said and hid her face, *No, it's not your fault!* Thought Sasuke, while his face stayed calm. –And yesterday, when you came to my apartment, you actually tried to do something. You said you wanted to have sex whit me. – Hinata said and sadly smiled. *Now I can feel more freely.* Thought Hinata. *What..!? I said that? Sasuke you're a real bastard! Hinata was raped and you did that kind of thing!* Thought Sasuke. –Don't worry about yesterday. You didn't know and I am already over whit that rape thing. – Hinata softly smiled and then turned away from Sasuke as If showing that she is going to sleep. Sasuke went to sleep too.


	15. Wedding ring ch15

School life. SasuHina: Weeding ring. Ch15.

Next morning Hinata woke up at the feeling warm breath on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's face only a millimeter at a distance. She blushed. *So beautiful. I wish I could be whit him forever…* Thought Hinata and leaned towards Sasuke's forehead. She lightly kissed his forehead and got up.

Sasuke woke up later at a sweet smell. He got up and walked to kitchen. –Oh Sasuke! Did I woke you up? – Hinata asked. She was still in that short Sasuke's t-shirt. *So sexy..!* Thought Sasuke. –No. What are you baking? – Sasuke asked and sat down next to table. –Oh nothing much as you don't have many products. Omelet, and as you don't have salt, it's sweet. – Hinata said and placed omelet and coffee on table in front of Sasuke. –If you don't like sweet things you shouldn't push on yourself and eat it. – Hinata smiled and started to eat. –No. Everything is okay. – He said and started to eat. *Actually I don't like sweets, but if it's something she prepared I will eat.* Thought Sasuke and placed the first bit in his mouth. –Its actually delicious. – Said Sasuke and continued to eat. Hinata lightly blushed, but Sasuke didn't notice it. –Thanks. – Hinata said and drank her coffee.

Few minutes later Hinata was washing dishes and Sasuke was taking shower. *Like a real couple? Yeah it seems so, except the things like kissing and having sex…* Thought Hinata. *But it can change any moment…* Hinata walked to bedroom and sat on bed. Sasuke just finished showering and walked to his bedroom. Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed at seeing Sasuke only in towel wrapped around his hips. Not that she haven't seen him nearly naked, just Sasuke was now wet and looked really sexy. *Oh.. His body is so perfect… I want to touch him…* Thought Hinata and got up. She walked towards Sasuke. When she passed him she lightly touched Sasuke's belly and said. –I will take shower and we can start to pack your things. – Sasuke lightly trembled at Hinata's touch and then smiled. Hinata couldn't see his smile.

Hinata walked in bathroom and dressed down. *Oh shit..! My own action nearly got out of hand's right now!* Thought she as she opened tap and started to shower. After ten minutes she got out of shower stall and fell down. –Aaaa… - She yelled as she fell down. Hearing that Hinata yelled he rushed to bathroom and without thinking opened doors. There she was, Hinata lying on the ground naked and Sasuke standing in doors shocked. Slowly Hinata's face turned red and after Sasuke's face reddened little bit too. Like 20-30 seconds passed and only then Hinata reacted. –Please GET OUT OF HERE! – She yelled. –Sorry. – Mumbled Sasuke and closed doors from the other side. *Why Sasuke…! He saw me naked. Probably he is disguised seeing my body!* Thought Hinata as she stood up and wiped herself.

*What just happened? Hinata look so sexy… Her body…* Thought Sasuke as he was lying in bed. He heard bathroom doors opening and closing and then he heard footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Hinata was coming closer to her clothes only in towel. –Sorry Sasuke for yelling. – She said and took her underwear. –You just shocked me. – She continued as she dressed up slowly. –I know I am at the fault. – Hinata said when she was standing there in underwear. –No, I am at the fault. I just heard you screaming and thought that something happened. I should have knocked at first. – Said Sasuke as he turned his gaze, what was nearly impossible, away from Hinata's body. –No no… I was. We are getting married soon so I didn't needed to scream like that. I am just too ashamed of my body. – Hinata said and put on her corset-type top and then her punk-type pants. *She said ashamed!? Why ashamed..? She has so perfect body!?* Thought Sasuke, yet he didn't said anything.

After they started to pack Sasuke's things in boxes. There weren't much to pack. Hinata was looking under Sasuke's bed for something what might be needed to pack while Sasuke was packing his clothes. Suddenly Hinata froze. –Sasuke, do you need these things packed too? – She asked. Sasuke turned his head to look what was Hinata talking about. He froze and blushed. He really blushed. Hinata was looking at an old shoes box in which were many kind of porn magazine, porn discs and games. *Whit! I forgot about that!* He thought and panicked. –If you need them it's okay. – Hinata smiled at Sasuke. That calmed him. *Hinata isn't laughing… I forgot that Hinata isn't like very girl.* Thought Sasuke. –I think I will not need them. I already forgot about them. – Said Sasuke and Hinata nodded. *He is just a boy. This is normal for them.*

They packed the last things which Sasuke would have needed and placed them in Sasuke's car. They rode to Hinata's place and took all the boxes, three boxes, out and took them to Hinata's apartment. –You can place your things wherever you want. Don't worry, they will not bother me. – Hinata smiled and opened one of the boxes. Sasuke opened another one and was shocked. –Why did you packed this too? – He asked when he saw his old shoes box full whit porn. –I don't know. I just thought maybe you will need it. It doesn't bother me. – Hinata smiled softly. *Her smile is beautiful. Just like herself.* Thought Sasuke and took out his old shoes box. He placed it under Hinata's bed. –Is it okay if it will be under your bed? – Sasuke asked and took out from big box other things. –Yeah, it's okay if that box is under our bed. – Hinata said and continued unpacking Sasuke's things.

One hour later they were finally done whit unpacking. Hinata went to kitchen and took some juice. She gave it to Sasuke. –Ah... Thanks. – He said and drank it out. –What are we going to do now? – He asked. –I was thinking about going to hospital to visit father and after go to Hyuuga mansion and find out how is Hanabi doing. – Hinata said and drank some apple juice too. –Of course if you're okay with that. – Hinata placed glass from juice on kitchens table. –I'm okay whit that. – He said and so they walked to hospital.

On their way to hospital Hinata stopped at the same place, in front of kids play ground, where she stopped yesterday. –You probably don't remember, but we often came here. – Hinata suddenly said. –I am sorry that I don't remember… - Sasuke quietly said. –Don't be. It's not your fault. – Hinata said cheerfully. –But… - Sasuke started to say something but Hinata cut him off. –Just shut up and let's go! – Hinata smiled widely and they started to walk.

They walked in Konoha's central hospital and met the doctor, who was checking Hinata yesterday. –Hinata-san, visiting your father? – Said doctor. –Yes. How is he? – Asked Hinata. –He seems better, but he is down. I think it's because of yesterday. He is worried about you. – Doctor said and smiled. –No way… He wouldn't be worried about me. Stop saying things that you don't know. – Hinata said sharply and passed doctor. –Let's go Sasuke. – She smiled at him and they continued their walk towards Hiashi's ward.

When they walked in Hiashi's ward, he really seemed little bit down, but when he saw Hinata, he lightened up. –How are you Hiashi? – Hinata asked. –I am fine and you? – He asked and looked at Sasuke. –I am fine. I needed to rest a little bit yesterday. Doctor said that everything is fine. – Hinata smiled. *She is lying again…* Thought Sasuke. –Oh... Thank god. – He mumbled. *What did he just said!?* Thought Hinata shocked. –How has been your school? – Asked Hiashi. –Actually I have been there only two times. – Hinata laughed. –It doesn't matter anyway for you. – Hiashi said and Hinata puzzled. –What do you mean? – Hinata asked and walked towards chair. –I mean you already have learned everything what they are teaching in school. – Hiashi answered and Hinata sat down. *She looks much better. Yesterday when I left, she was so pale…* Thought Hiashi. –Oh… Anyway, I am going to Hyuuga mansion to meet Hanabi. Do you need something from there? – Hinata asked and sighed. *Why do I even ask?* Thought she. –Yeah… I would have been glad if you could bring me some clothes tomorrow as I think they will let me go home. – Hiashi said and Hinata was shocked. *He really needs something..!?* Thought she. –Ah... Okay. – Hinata said and got up. –Okay, we will be going. And Hiashi, Sasuke moved in whit me today. – Hinata said and looked how Hiashi's eyes widened. –Bye. – Said Hinata and passed by Hiashi. Suddenly Hiashi cached her hand. –Take care about my daughter. – He sharply said and looked at Sasuke, then looked at Hinata. He pulled her closer and kissed Hinata on forehead. –Don't overwork. – He said and Hinata rushed out of his ward.

Hinata was shocked. *Father… Father…* She felt her knees were becoming weaker. When she started to fall down, Sasuke catch her. –Hinata! – He said laud. –I am fine Sasuke. Thanks. – She smiled at him and stood up. –Are you really alright? – He asked. –Yeah. Thank you. – She said and started to walk. –What happened anyway Hinata? – He asked. Hinata slowly looked at Sasuke. –Do you really want to know? – She asked and Sasuke nodded.

–It's kind of difficult. Probably you think that I am happy to have at least one parent, but that's not like that. – Hinata sighed. –When I was still a kid, around four years old, my father started to hate me. At least it seemed like that. When Hanabi was born, she became father's favorite kid in our family and my mother saw how it hurt me, that my father compared me to my younger sister. She noticed that I was always crying, that I was always hurt and I was always hated by my father. My mother in return loved me not Hanabi. No, not that she hated Hanabi, she loved her, yet she loved me more than Hanabi. My mother was everything to me. After you forgot me, father told that's the best for me, because I was too happy around him and he hated it, yet my mother helped me. When my mother did suicide, I was really broken and I refused to talk whit my father for one month because he was the cause to it. His business and women's around him. He was always cheating on my mother since Hanabi was two years old and he was always trying to subject her and he didn't let my mother divorce. It was hard for her - even for my mother, she was a really strong woman, stronger than me - because my father was beating my mother at least three times a week, yet I was too young to help her. Anyway, when I started to talk whit him, we were acting as if we wasn't a family. When I was 14 years old, he said he is ashamed to have me as his daughter and so he found a home-teacher Orochimaru. At 16 years I left my father and family to live alone as I couldn't take anymore the atmosphere in home because of me and my father. And actually they didn't cared much. I was studying whit Orochimaru everyday till my 17th b-day. After it Orochimaru left me for 10 months, and then he returned and raped me. After that incident my father suddenly was worked up about me. He sent Neji, my cousin, to look after me and protect me. Well my cousin was supposed to protect me since childhood but as my father thought that I should become stronger, he didn't let Neji protect me. – Hinata stopped talking as Sasuke stopped in front of jeweler shop.

-Do you hate your father? – Sasuke asked and went inside. Hinata walked in after Sasuke. –No. I would have been glad to say that I hate them all. My father, my cousin, my sister, but I never really have felt hate towards them. Actually I haven't felt love towards them. I remember how I loved my mother, but my feelings towards them aren't the same. That's why I can't say that I hate them nor I can say that I love them. I have some feelings towards them. I love my sister, not as much as I loved my mother, yet I love her. About Neji I am just too worried but my father… I don't know. I don't love him, I don't respect him, I don't hate him… I really don't know. – Hinata said and sadly looked at Sasuke. –It's really difficult. – Said Sasuke and looked at Hinata. –What are we doing here? – Hinata asked as she looked around the shop. –We are getting married so we should get you a wedding ring. – He smirked. –Oh… Right. – Said Hinata and weakly smiled.

After five minutes Sasuke bought some ring, which Hinata didn't saw. –Why aren't you letting me to see it? – Hinata was pretending to be angry. –You will see it soon! – Sasuke answered and laughed. *He is laughing… So cute…* Hinata thought and smiled. –Okay… I will be patient! – Hinata said happily and they walked towards Hyuuga mansion.


	16. Unnoticed smile ch16

School life. SasuHina: Unnoticed smile. Ch16

They walked in Hyuuga mansion and Hanabi was just coming out of her room. –Onee-chan! – She yelled. –Hi sis. – Answered Hinata and Sasuke just nodded. –How have you been doing? – Hinata asked and they walked in kitchen. –Oh… Since Onee-chan came to school Sachiko-chan is my friend. Actually we are best friends right now. She apologized to me and bought a present. – Hanabi was preparing tea for everyone, while Hinata and Sasuke was sitting and smiling at her. *She is so naïve. * Hinata thought and laughed. Sasuke heard that and turned his gaze on Hinata. *Why is she laughing by herself so much!?* He thought feeling kind of weird. –And are you okay by yourself? – Hinata asked. –Yeah Onee-chan. Actually I am not by myself. Neji and Ten-Ten is here every day. Basically in Neji's room. And there are maids. And… and Sachiko is coming over to my place every day. – Hanabi was smiling. *Onee-chan… I am not okay… If you're not here, I am lonely and lost!* Thought Hanabi. –You're so stupid sis. – Hinata answered and both, Sasuke and Hanabi, shocked looked at Hinata. –You think that I, your older sister, will not see that you are lonely? – Hinata stood up. –Come here! – She said and opened her hands for a hug. –Onee-chan! – Yelled Hanabi and rushed in Hinata's hands. –If you ever feel lonely you can call me. After all I am your sister! – Hinata said and let go Hanabi. *Hinata can even tell how her sister actually feels. She knows her so well…* Thought Sasuke and smirked.

Hanabi placed teas on table. –Hanabi, could you please prepare something for Hiashi to wear? He thinks that he will be back home tomorrow. – Hinata smiled and Hanabi nodded. Hanabi went to Hiashi's room to find something for him. –You two are really close. – Said Sasuke and Hinata sadly looked at him. –No, we're not. Remember dinner at my house? – Hinata asked and looked away from Sasuke. –Yeah. – Said Sasuke. He couldn't understand what Hinata wanted to say. –That day, after two years, since I left home, I finally met her. She thinks of me right now like I am her mother, yet I can't be by her side all the time. It really hurts me and probably her too. – Hinata took her cup of tea. –But just now you two acted as if you were really close, as if you understand her feelings really good. – Sasuke said confused. –Mmm… Probably because I can tell what peoples really feel, by looking in their eyes. And…I remember how I felt when Hiashi started to hate me… - Quietly said Hinata and sighed. –What do you mean by that you can tell what peoples feel? – Sasuke little bit shocked asked. *Does she can tell what I feel?* Thought he. –Let me look in to your eyes and I will tell you what you are feeling at the moment or what you are feeling most of the time. But…I…Since your parents died…I can't understand your feelings. – Hinata sighed again.

Both of them heard Hanabi's footsteps in hall and kept quiet. –Onee-chan, why father got in to hospital? And why he doesn't let me or anyone else, except you and Saa-niisan (Sasuke... ^-^), to visit him? Even maids! – Hanabi placed Hiashi's clothes on table. Hinata was quiet. It bothered Hanabi and after some time Sasuke started to bother too. He turned his head towards Hinata. Suddenly, as if Hinata snapped out of daze, she smiled. –Actually, I think he doesn't want anyone to worry about him and he doesn't want anyone to see him in that kind of state. – Hinata said and stood up. –But why he is letting you and Saa-niisan to visit? – Hanabi said in imperative voice. It was rather funny, 'cause Hanabi's voice was too child-like. –Probably because I have seen him in more bad situation. – Hinata smiled. –And why did he got in there? – Hanabi walked after Hinata, who went to corridor to leave. Sasuke was right beside Hinata. Hinata kept quiet. *Should I tell her? No… Sasuke will not want anyone to find that out. He…* Hinata's thought were interrupted by Sasuke's voice. –He got in to hospital because I and Hinata are getting married soon. – Sasuke said and Hinata puzzled. –Onee-chan! Why didn't you told me? Argh… Sometimes you are so mean! Why didn't you told me that my beautiful Onee-chan is getting married to the most handsome man? – Hanabi was angry. –Oh… Hanabi you're so cute when you're angry! – Hinata smiled and hugged Hanabi. –Onee-chan! Why you have to get married? I will not see you anymore? – Hanabi was becoming sad. –Of course no. I will come to visit you. – Hinata said and laughed. –My Onee-chan is taken away..! – Hanabi sniffed. –You're even cutter when you are jealous. – Hinata let Hanabi go and took Hiashi's clothes. –See ya! – She yelled out and went to hospital.

*She is really naïve, stupid and too lightheaded.* thought Hinata. –Sasuke, if you don't want to come whit me you can go anywhere else. – Hinata said and Sasuke smirked. –I have something I want to ask your father. – He said and Hinata puzzled. *Something to ask!? What is he thinking about?* She thought. *Hinata… This girl is totally the opposite of what I have imagined her like.* Thought Sasuke and lightly laughed. It was so quiet that Hinata didn't notice it. –Hinata, your family is more formal like right? – Sasuke asked and Hinata confused looked at Sasuke. –I mean dinners and fiestas. It's always formal in your family right? – Sasuke asked again. –Oh…That…Yeah. Our family is formal. You could actually say that. – Hinata lightly laughed. *She has such a cute voice…* Thought Sasuke.

They approached hospital and Hinata slowly approached ward as if she didn't wanted to do it. –Hiashi? – She asked when she opened ward doors and walked in. –Yes? – Asked Hiashi. –Oh… I will place your clothes on table. I don't know what is there because Hanabi was the one who prepared them. – Hinata said and walked back toward doors as she wanted to leave already. –Hyuuga-san? – Suddenly asked Sasuke. –Hiashi is okay Sasuke. – Hiashi said and sat up in bed. –Hiashi-san, I know this marriage isn't because of love, but since childhood I was thought to relate towards these kinds of things very formal. So I wanted to ask. Will you, father of Hyuuga Hinata, let me marry your daughter? – Sasuke took out a small box then opened it. –I guess I have to say yes. – Hiashi mumbled and Sasuke walked towards Hinata. He took Hinata's hand and opened that small box. Sasuke took out the ring and slipped it on Hinata's finger. –Will you marry me? – Sasuke asked and Hinata lightly blushed. Not that she didn't know that Sasuke didn't loved her, just those words from his mouth was something she wanted to hear from childhood. She nodded. –Yes I will. – She said and softly smiled. Sasuke smirked.

-Okay Hiashi, we will be going now. – Hinata said and they walked out from ward and after from hospital. –It's already so late. – Hinata said as they walked in Konoha's streets. Suddenly Sasuke's stomach rumbled. He worriedly looked at Hinata and she started to laugh. –Yeah… We haven't eaten since morning. We can go by some food and I will prepare something at home. – Hinata said as Sasuke blushed at his stomach rumbling. –Mh… - Sasuke nodded and they walked in a shop. –I think it will be good if we will buy some prepared to eat ramen as I think that we will eat and only after I will prepare something because it will take some time until I finish something to eat. – Hinata said and took two ramen. –What do you want me to prepare? Okonomiyaki ("As-you-like-it Pancake"), Tempura (Seafood and vegetables deep fried in tempura batter), Yakitori (Skewered grilled chicken), Nikujaga (Meat and potatoes) or Tsukimi Udon (Japanese noodles. "Viewing moon" Udon (the yolk of an egg represents the moon)). – Hinata stopped in front of vegetables and waited for Sasuke's answer. –Hinata, actually I don't know. Just something that is tasty and easy to make. – Sasuke said. *Anything you will prepare will be okay.* Thought he. Hinata laughed. –There isn't any dish that is easy to prepare. – Hinata said and started to walk again. –I think that I will prepare some Tempura and rice for today. Is it okay whit you? – She asked and took some vegetables. Hinata walked through the shop like half an hour and noticed that Sasuke really hates it.

–Sorry Sasuke. I told you if you don't want to come you could go and do anything else. – Hinata suddenly said when she was already paying for food. –Oh… I am just a little bit tired. I will pay for it. – Sasuke answered and took out his purse. –I know guys hate these kinds of things and no you will not. This time I will pay. There will be a plenty chances to pay for food or anything else. – Hinata said and placed her money on cash-desk. Sasuke lightly sighed. –Bear whit it Sasuke. – Hinata said and weakly sighed. *Did she thought that I sighed because I was annoyed?* Thought he. *Why did I realized, that he hates it so much, this late?* thought Hinata as she packed up food.

-I will take it. – Sasuke said when Hinata ended packing them. –You can take one bag and I will take another. – Hinata smiled and took one, the heaviest, bag. –Oh no Hinata… - Sasuke took out from Hinata's hands bag and placed there his bag. –I will take them the heaviest. – He smiled. *His smile… So cute.* Thought Hinata and they walked home.

Hinata opened doors to apartment and they walked to kitchen. –Wait one minute. – She said and after one minute she placed ramen in front of him, then she walked to bedroom and after came back whit small gift-wrapping. She gave it to Sasuke. –It's not a present. – She said and sat down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took that gift-wrapping and opened it. There was a very beautiful key. Not an ordinary key. There was a really small and cute angel on keys end and, where was supposed to be place where are holding keys, was angels wings. –This is a special key to this apartment. My mother gave this key in my childhood and as a memory of her, I made my apartment key like this. – Hinata smiled and started to eat. *As a memory of hers mother…*Thought Sasuke. –Thanks. It's really beautiful. – He said and slipped the key on his key ring. –I think this key is opening something else, yet I have no idea what. – Hinata said and both of them were eating quietly after.

When they ended to eat, Hinata washed dishes and sent Sasuke to watch TV or do anything else he wanted to do. After, she started to prepare something to eat. While she prepared dishes, Sasuke was watching TV. He looked at his hand watch. *It's already 12 PM. She is in the kitchen for three hours. Maybe I should go and help her?* thought Sasuke and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and found a sleeping beauty. Hinata was already finished whit food and feel asleep on table in front of food. *She was tired… Why didn't she told me?* Thought Sasuke and picked Hinata up in bride-style. He walked to bedroom. When he placed Hinata on bed, she opened her eyes.

*When did I feel asleep?* She thought and then saw Sasuke's face. She noticed that she is in bed. *But I was in kitchen…* Thought she. –Sorry Sasuke. You should have just waked me up… - Hinata said and saw Sasuke's soft expression. –You should have told me that you are tired. – Sasuke said and sat on bed. –Sorry. – Hinata mumbled and sighed. –Why are you apologizing all the time? – He suddenly asked and Hinata blushed. –I…Probably because I often had to apologize in my childhood. – Hinata laughed and stood up. –You can go to bed. I will just change and will go to bed too. – She said and started to dress down.

She changed while Sasuke looked at her puzzled. Hinata didn't notice his gaze. *She is so beautiful. I am lucky…* Thought Sasuke and changed too. Both of them crawled in bed. –What about school tomorrow? – Asked Sasuke. –I will wake you up and you can decide do you want to go or no. – Hinata said calmly. –And what about you? – Sasuke asked and turned towards her. –I have some business at hospital and something else to do. – She said and turned to face Sasuke too. –Okay. – He said and closed his eyes. –Mm… Sasuke? – Hinata quietly asked. –Yes? – Answered Sasuke. –I am sorry for all the trouble I and my mother put you through because of this marriage. – Hinata said and Sasuke's eyes opened. –Hinata! Please stop apologizing! My mother is at fault too. – Sasuke said sharply. *As I thought, he really doesn't have any feeling towards me. Not even a small liking.* -Sorry. – She mumbled again. –Hinata! – He yelled it out a little bit louder. –Ups… Sor… Good night. – Hinata said and turned away. *Stop apologizing.* Hinata thought and closed her eyes.

-You know, I have never thought about marrying. I was always telling myself that I will never get married, because all girls are the same. Every girlfriend, every girl I slept whit was only after my look. I kind of hated girls. – He said and Hinata's eyes opened but she didn't turn around, Sasuke still knew Hinata was listening. –But…Now that I think about it, you, Hinata, are different. I mean I am not against this marriage because you knew me since childhood. I don't really remember it, but I believe it. It's okay if I get married to you and after all we can divorce after two years. – Sasuke said and Hinata heard that he turns away. *Of course if you will want to divorce…* he thought and closed his eyes. *Of course we will divorce only if you will want to. * -Good night Sasu-kun. Sleep well. – Hinata half turned to Sasuke and smiled. –Good night Hinata. – He answered and smiled too. No one saw them smiling at that night. No one noticed that they were happy to be able to sleep in the same bed together. No one noticed it. Even they didn't notice it.


	17. Kiss ch17

School life. SasuHina: Kiss. Ch17

Hinata opened her eyes at a quiet sound. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. There was written 5 AM. Hinata again heard that quiet sound. Melody. She stood up from bed and walked towards living-room. *My cell-phone…* Thought Hinata and searched for her phone. Few seconds later she found it in her bag. There was written 'number hidden' and Hinata sighed. *Who needs to hide his number when he are calling to me?* She thought and picked up.

-Hello Hina-chan. How are you? – A man's voice said. *Why? How did he found my number?* Thought Hinata. –What do you bastard? – Quietly asked Hinata. –Hey! Why are you so cold towards your teacher? – Said man. –What do you want Orochimaru? You should be happy that I didn't kill you. – Hinata sat on couch and took a deep breath, then looked at bedroom doors just to make sure Sasuke was sleeping. –I wanted to hear your cute voice. I am happy that you didn't kill me. I know you will not kill me this time too. – Orochimaru said and Hinata heard someone knocking on the outdoor. *Don't tell me..!* Hinata panicked. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

Hinata walked towards doors and looked in eye hole. *No! Orochimaru! Why!?* She thought and rushed to bedroom. –Sasuke. – She woke him up. –What is it Hinata? – He looked at Hinata and noticed that she is lightly trembling. –What happened? – He asked again. –Orochimaru. – She mumbled and her cell-phone started call again. –Shh. – Said Hinata and picked up.

-Hey Hinata! I know you're in there. I heard your breathing so open the damn doors and let me in! – Yelled Orochimaru and hung up. –Sasuke… I…I don't want to…. – Hinata didn't finished because Sasuke got up from bed and walked towards doors. –Sasuke stay in living-room if anything happens... – Hinata said and Sasuke walked back to living-room. *Why is that bastard here? Hinata…* Thought Sasuke and heard that Hinata opens door.

-What do you want Orochimaru? – Hinata said in a cold and hateful voice. Sasuke couldn't hear even a hint of fear in her voice, yet he clearly remembered how she looked a moment ago. –Hinata I am angry! You killed my doctor and still are asking what I want? – Said Orochimaru in a cold voice. –Hm… I know you're angry because after I will injure you badly, you will die because there will not be your precious doctor. – Hinata said and laughed. *She is so strong.* Thought Sasuke. *I need to get him out of here as soon as possible!* Thought Hinata. –Don't worry, I will not fight whit you anymore. Kabuto was a real master in medicine but he was too stupid to understand that if you could injure me so badly, he didn't had any chances against you. – Orochimaru tried to go in apartment. –Not only he is stupid but you too. – She pushed Orochimaru back. –You are getting married? – He suddenly asked as he saw ring on Hinata's hand. –Yes. And what? – She answered and smirked. –What a waste. I was just about to propose you. – Orochimaru took out a box from his pocket.

-What kind of nonsense is this? – Hinata backed back. *What is he talking about? He raped her and after he is proposing!?* Sasuke thought and got angry. –It's true. I… - Orochimaru didn't finished because Hinata cut him off. –If you wanted to propose me why did you raped me so harshly? You knew I loved you. – Hinata said angrily. *That bastard… After all this… Everything I went through because of him, and he proposes me now!?* Thought she. –I raped you because I thought then there will not be anyone else in your mind. I thought that way you will only belong to me. – Orochimaru sadly looked at her. –I loved you Hinata. I love you now Hinata and always will. – He continued. *Hinata… You were so young when we first met.* Thought Orochimaru. –No Orochimaru… It's too late. I loved you. I really loved you! Yet you could do something like that to me and after you dare to propose me? I have learned many things from you and I have learned that there are things that are unforgivable. I am getting married soon and I am happy about that. I don't love you anymore. I loved the kind teacher since I was 14 but that image of kind teacher was ruined by you. You ruined my love towards yourself. – Hinata yelled at him. –And who are you marrying then? – He asked and placed box back in pocket. *I am sorry Hinata…* Thought Orochimaru.

–She is marrying whit me. – Suddenly said Sasuke and walked out from living-room. *Oi! I forgot he was listnening.* Thought Hinata. –Sasuke!? – Orochimaru eyes widened. –Hello sensei. – Said Sasuke and lightly hugged Hinata. *What is he doing to my Hinata!* Thought Orochimaru. *Sasuke… His hands are so strong and… Oh no! Why is he doing this?* Thought Hinata. *As I thought. Orochimaru loves her… And Hinata's skin is so soft and smooth.* Thought Sasuke. –Hinata, why him? Why Sasuke!? – Orochimaru yelled. –Oh right, you don't know that part of my life. I haven't told it to anyone. He was my best friend and first love in childhood. – Hinata said and both of them were shocked. *She didn't told me about Sasuke!* Thought Orochimaru. *She didn't told me about the fact that I was her first love! But…I could have figured it out… After all our childhood dream was to get married… That means I loved her back then… And that…* Thought Sasuke and heard Orochimaru's voice. –Hinata… I thought that if I raped you, you will always stay whit me, yet you already are getting married. I… – Hinata cut him off. –Shut your dirty mouth and leave! Actually I have death-warrant on you and I was supposed to kill you right now not to talk! – Hinata yelled.

She suddenly turned around and took her katana, which was lying near her in any case. –Hinata you know you can't kill me. – Orochimaru said calmly. –Ha! My feelings towards you are in past! I have worked really hard on my strength these past few weeks so don't expect me to be weak and unable to kill people. – Hinata said and opened her katana. She pushed Sasuke little bit back so he wouldn't be injured. –I see. You have fully learned how to use you katana. Good. – Orochimaru said and opened his katana too. Passed only few minutes and Orochimaru was lying on the ground deadly injured. –I told you, I am not as weak as I was. – Hinata said and placed her katana back where it was before. *Hinata… You are really strong. What was that thing about death-warrant?* Thought Sasuke. Hinata took her cell-phone and called someone.

-Uzuki-san? – She said when someone picked up. –Yes Hinata-Sama? – Answered Uzuki. –Orochimaru is dying in front of my apartment. Should I kill him or your people will take him to find out something else? – Hinata walked back to her apartment doors. –My people will take care about him. Good work Hinata-Sama. My people are already near there. – Said Uzuki and Hinata heard someone coming. –Yeah. I can hear them already. Please Uzuki leave me alone for some time. I have to prepare for marriage and many other things so I will not have the time to work. – Hinata said and sighed. –Marriage? Of course I will, just let me know when is the marriage so I can come too. – Uzuki said happily and Hinata saw her people. –They are here. Okay Uzuki. See you later. – Hinata said and hung up.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke and weakly smiled. –I guess I have to explain everything. – She said and Sasuke nodded. They walked in apartment and closed doors. –Let's go. I will prepare breakfast. – Said Hinata and they walked to kitchen. –Do you remember that two years ago, suddenly, showed a powerful gang named 'Full moon murderers' and Karin, Yuugo and Suigetsu left Orochimaru and you? – Hinata asked as she was preparing some miso soup. –Yeah. – Sasuke said and watched Hinata. –That time I joined Anbu. 'Anbu-Hidden Criminal Investigation Department' that's its full name. Few days later I was supposed to kill Karin but at that time she was injured and weak and her parents throw her out of home. I am softhearted towards people so I couldn't kill her. She promised to be by my side, to protect me and die for me if it will be needed so she joined me. Next day I had to kill Suigetsu but as Karin knew him and he didn't had an easy childhood, we didn't kill him. He joined us and like that us joined Yuugo too. Few days later I had to kill the most powerful gang at that time and when I killed the leader, the rest of the gang wanted to join me. Yet about Anbu know only me, Karin, Yuugo and Suigetsu. No one else in my gang knows it. Everyone thinks that I am killing just to become the most powerful gang. – Hinata laughed and placed miso soup, steamed rice and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) in front of Sasuke.

-It's really tiring job and all these two years I was working there really hard so now I want to rest. Orochimaru isn't a problem anymore and I can be not scared anymore. – Hinata said and placed her right hand on her mouth. *Why did I tell that I was scared? Why..?* Thought Hinata. Sasuke saw her reaction and softly smiled. That was first time Hinata saw his expression so soft. –It's okay to be scared sometimes. After all you're just a girl. – Sasuke said and started to eat. –No. That's the problem. I am a girl but that doesn't mean I can be scared. You're just a boy so you can be scared too. You can cry too. You can smile and laugh to, but you're not doing it because you are thinking that a boy can't show his feelings so freely. I think that even if I am girl, showing that you are scared is meaning that you are weak. I don't want to be weak. - Hinata said and started to eat too. *Why am I telling him everything!?* Thought she. –Hinata... – Sasuke started but Hinata cut him off. –Sorry Sasuke. Let's not talk about it right now. Will you go to school today? – Hinata smiled and stood up. –I guess yes. – Sasuke answered and stood up too. They had finished eating.

-What time is it? – Hinata asked when Sasuke headed to living-room. –It's 7 AM already. – Sasuke said and sat down on couch. Hinata finished washing dishes and rushed to bathroom. –I am going to take shower. – She said and closed doors. *Why is she in such a rush?* Thought Sasuke. Ten minutes later Sasuke stood up from couch and walked towards bathroom. –Hinata, you're okay? – He asked because since Hinata walked in, there wasn't even a small sound. –Hinata? – He asked lauder. –Oh… Aa… Sasuke, you scared me. – She yelled and laughed. *I scared her?* Thought Sasuke. –Sorry. I was just enjoying silence in bath and suddenly heard your voice. – She said laughing. *I shouldn't have daydreamed like that!* Hinata thought and laughed again. –Sorry. I thought that something happened because you told that you will take a shower, yet I didn't heard any sound from you. – Sasuke said and walked back to couch. –I will be out in ten minutes and you can take shower after me. – She said and started to was herself.

Ten minutes later Hinata walked out smiling in her underwear. It was black and sexy. Sasuke lightly blushed at seeing his next wife in that kind of outfit. It was as if after dealing whit Orochimaru, she finally felt that she isn't ugly and wasn't ashamed of herself. –Sasuke you can go take a shower now. I don't need anything there. – Hinata smiled and walked in bedroom. Sasuke stood up from couch and walked in bathroom. *She seems so happy…* Thought Sasuke and dressed down. Hinata took out hairdryer from closet and started to dry her hair still in underwear. *I feel so free now. Knowing that Orochimaru isn't alive is something really wonderful. Now I can finally be happy together whit my beloved Sasu-kun… STOP! Beloved!?* Thought Hinata. –I guess I still love him… - Hinata said out loud and heard bathroom doors opening.

-Hinata I need some towel too! – He yelled from bathroom. *Oh… I forgot that I took the last one.* -Wait a minute. – Hinata yelled back and took a towel from closet. She walked towards bathroom and without thinking opened doors. This time Sasuke was the one who was standing in front of Hinata naked. Hinata blushed and quickly wrapped a towel around Sasuke's hips. –Sorry. I wasn't thinking. – Hinata said and Sasuke started to laugh. –Your reaction was really funny. – He couldn't stop laughing. –Stop Sasuke. What was I supposed to do? – Hinata asked and blushed even more. –Every normal girl would have started to scream or anything else, yet you wrap a towel around me. – He still was laughing. –It's the first time I hear you laughing so much. - Hinata said and leaned towards Sasuke face. She lightly kissed his cheek and walked out. –You have a wonderful laughter so please laugh more often. – She said and closed doors. Sasuke was standing there in shock. *What just happened!?* Thought he. *What did I do just now!?* Thought Hinata and smiled.


	18. Black pearls ch18

School life. SasuHina: Black pearls. Ch18.

Sasuke was standing in bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. *What girls find so good in me?* Thought he and then heard a knock on the doors. –Yeah? – Sasuke said and the doors opened. –Sasuke, we need to head out after twenty minutes. – Hinata said and smiled. Sasuke noticed that Hinata had some make-up on but she still was in her underwear. –Okay. Will you be ready after twenty minutes? – Sasuke walked out from bathroom. –Yeah. I just need to dress up. – They walked to bedroom. Sasuke still was ONLY in towel. *Hm… Twenty minutes for a girl to dress up…* Thought Sasuke. –You think you will be ready till then? – Sasuke asked as he sat down on the bed. –I'm not the kind of girl who will spend hours to pick out what to wear. – Hinata said and laughed.

She walked towards closet. –Can you pick for me something too? – Sasuke asked as he lazily stretched. –If it's okay with you. – Hinata smiled and opened closet. She stood there for few seconds and then started to take out clothes. For Sasuke she took out brown pants, striped black-white shirt and another black shirt which was low-necked, then she bended and took out brown fur-lined-boots. –Will this be okay? – She asked and gave them to Sasuke. –Perfect. But I need some underwear. – He smirked. –You're so lazy. Can't even take your own underwear. – Hinata laughed as she understood that Sasuke was just pretending. She took some black short-type underwear and gave them to Sasuke. –Thanks. – He said and smirked again.

Sasuke walked to bathroom as he needed to pee. Hinata took some clothes from closet and dressed up. When Sasuke came back, he saw Hinata in a low-necked dress, which was changing colors; on top white - to purple lower part, under the dress was black top and black hosiery and purple flat. Her hair was picked up in a chaotic hair style. *Her neck is so beddable…* Thought Sasuke. –You look good. – Sasuke said and walked to his clothes. Hinata lightly blushed. –Thanks. – She said and walked to living-room to pack everything she needed in her black trunk. Sasuke dressed up. –Sasuke, we have to leave after five minutes. – Hinata yelled from living-room. –I'm ready. – Sasuke walked in living room. –Oh… Okay… - Hinata smiled and they walked to doors.

Hinata locked the doors and they walked out of building. –Hinata, do you need a ride to hospital? – Sasuke asked as he opened his silver BMW cabriolet doors. –Mmm… Thank you but I will ride my car. As I told you before, I have another business to do after I go to hospital. – Hinata smiled. –Okay. – Said Sasuke and they slowly approached each other. Hinata reached out to Sasuke's face as Sasuke reached out for Hinata's face. They closed their eyes and kissed. It was just a normal lips on lips type kiss but still it was full of affection and lust. Sasuke slowly opened his mouth as he felt that Hinata is opening her mouth too. Sasuke's tongue lightly touched Hinata's lips and Hinata's tongue reached out for Sasuke's. Their tongues slowly entered each other's mouth and started to move. For a few seconds they stood like that, and then Hinata felt that someone is staring at them and she opened her eyes. She saw a bunch of peoples standing and staring at them. They were smiling and whispering something like 'So cute. They look so adorable together.' Or 'Young love… It's so beautiful.' Hinata slowly pulled back from Sasuke as she actually didn't want to. *Why they have to stare..!?*

Hinata weakly smiled at him. –Sorry… Everyone's staring… - She blushed and looked away from dazzled Sasuke. Hinata felt that she is in cloud nine about this kiss and she knew that Sasuke could see it. –It's okay. – Sasuke answered and smiled back at her. –Then see you later. – Hinata said and quickly gave a kiss on cheek to Sasuke. –See you later. – Answered Sasuke and watched how Hinata opens her black Jaguar cabriolet doors and drives away. *That was something unexpected… I have never wanted to kiss a girl so much, like I wanted to kiss her…* Sasuke thought as he sat in his car and drove to school. *She had so soft lips.* Thought Sasuke and reached to his lips. He lightly touched them. *So soft…*

*Oh my god! Why those peoples were staring at us!? If they hadn't stared so hard I would have kissed Sasuke for a little bit longer..!* Hinata thought angrily. *He had such gentleness… So soft lips and gentle tongue… Hinata what are you thinking about!?* She smiled and reached to her lips. She touched them. *So gentle and soft…* Thought she.

Ten minutes later Hinata was at hospital. She was still shining. –Hi Hiashi! – She said as she walked in Hiashi's ward. –Oh hi Hinata. – Answered Hiashi little bit surprised. –So are they letting you go home today? – Hinata walked to a chair, in which she usually was sitting, and sat down. –Yeah. But they said that I can go home only after 6 PM. – Hiashi sighed. –Oh… Then I will be here at 6 Pm and will take you home. – Hinata smiled and looked out from window. *I have to find some present to Sasuke… His ring…* –How is it going whit Sasuke? – Hiashi asked and interrupted her thoughts. –Everything is okay. He went to school today. I still can't realize that we are getting married after two weeks. – Hinata smiled and sighed. Hiashi reached out to his paper. *After two weeks? When was this sent?* He thought and read.

'This premarital agreement is effective even after our death and this premarital agreement can be showed to them three days before Hinata turns 18'

*Three days..? It's been three days already!* Thought Hiashi. *So today is her birthday… And I am in hospital. Can't buy a present… What a pathetic father would forget about his daughter's birthday!? * He sighed. –Is everything okay? – Hinata asked as she saw Hiashi's face. –Uh... Yeah. – He half-smiled at her. –Okay then… I will be here at 6 PM. – Hinata stood up and walked to doors. –Bye. – She said and walked out.

*Pfuu… So awkward to be together whit father...* She thought and walked to her car. *I need some big jewelry shop now.* Thought she and her cell phone started to ring. –Yes. – Hinata picked up and said. –Hinata, probably you need a ring for Sasuke… In my room, there is a secret pigeonhole under the desk… - Hiashi said. –Oh… I know about that one. – Hinata said as agreeing that she knows what her father is talking about. –So… There is our families ring. I got it from father and my father got it from his father when they were getting married. I want you to give it to Sasuke. – He said and Hinata was kind of surprised. –Why me, not Hanabi? – She asked instinctive like she always did, when her father was acting kind towards her not towards Hanabi. –Because you are getting married. – He answered and sighed. *As always… She really thinks that I hate her…* Thought Hiashi. –Thank you father! – Suddenly Hinata said happily. –I'm really happy that I can give it to Sasuke. Thank you! – She said really happy. *That's so wonderful!* Thought she. *She said father… She actually said FATHER!* Hiashi thought happily. –I'm glad that you are happy. – He said. –Thank you. Bye. – Said Hinata and hung up.

*Now I only need to get that ring…* Thought she and drove to Hyuuga mansion. Five minutes later she was already in Hiashi's room. She walked towards table and squatted. She took off some white carpet from floor and took out some, not-so-big, box. She opened it. There were some papers, jewelry and other things. Hinata noticed a small leather box. *That's it!* She thought and opened it. Ring was really beautiful. It was silver and had a snake on it. *It will fit him perfectly… I can't imagine Hiashi wearing it..!* Thought she. *It doesn't fit him at all… I can see it even now!* Hinata laughed and placed everything back expect small leather box.

At school.

Sasuke was walking trough corridors and shining. There were so many girls who were staring at him but he didn't bother about them. He could only think about Hinata. *What kind of business she has, except Hiashi?* Thought he. –Hey Sasuke! – Yelled Naruto from behind. –Oh. – Sasuke looked at him and stopped. –Hey, hey do you know where Hinata lives? – He asked suddenly. –Why are you asking? You are dating Sakura aren't you!? – Asked Sasuke little bit pissed. –Oi oi… Are you worrying about that I could cheat on her!? – Naruto asked and smirked. –No. I am bothering that you are interested in Hinata. - Answered Sasuke. –Interested in her!? – Naruto yelled out in shock. –Hm… Kind of… - He answered and smirked. –Anyway, why do you need her address? – Asked Sasuke. –Oh… It's Hinata's birthday today and so we, our class, wanted to congratulate her. – Answered Naruto and smiled. *Shit! I forgot…* Thought Sasuke. –No I don't know. – Sasuke said and sighed. –Naruto, please tell teachers that I had some work to do. – He said and Naruto archly smiled. –Oh Sasuke! Of course I will tell. Wish you luck! – Said Naruto and run off.

*What should I do!?* Thought Sasuke as he walked in class took his bag and walked out from school. *Maybe I should go to supermarket?* Thought he. *Yeah. Then I probably will have any idea what to buy for her…* Thought he and sat in his car. He rode to Konoha's supermarket.

At Hyuuga - Uchiha apartment. (Hinata's and Sasuke's apartment.)

Hinata walked in her apartment and placed everything on couch. –I think we need some cleaning up here. – She said out laud and walked to bedroom to closet. She took out vacuum cleaner and started to clean. She started whit kitchen then bathroom. Before cleaning living-room; she changed white cover, which was on white couch, to a light purple and placed white cover in washing machine. After cleaning living-room she walked in bedroom and changed bedclothes, before they was light purple, now they were dark purple whit thread-lace. She cleaned up everything and then turned on washing machine.

After that, she took the leather box and flowers, red roses, which she bought on her way to home; and placed them on bedroom. She stepped back and looked at everything. *Something is missing… Something… Right! Balloon and letter!* She thought and sat down to write a letter. After she did it she looked at clock. *Oh it's already 3 PM… Sasuke soon will be home! I need to hurry!* She thought and rushed out of her apartment.

In Sasuke's car.

Sasuke was sitting in car in front of balloon magazine. *Should I buy them? I think yes… So… Present, flowers, balloons… Yes! That will be okay..!* He thought and got out from car. He walked in balloon magazine.

Hinata was rushing trough streets like crazy. She finally reached balloon magazine. Hinata was standing on the street and deciding in which balloon magazine to go in. She decided on the one which didn't have a car in front of it, because she thought that in the one which she chose, there will not be any customers. She rushed in and took one red balloon. *It will fit the roses!* She thought and walked out from magazine.

At that moment Sasuke walked out from magazine whit 27 balloons, but when he saw Hinata whit one red balloon, he noticed that he didn't had even one red balloon. Hinata saw Sasuke and smiled. –It's seems like we are thinking similar. – She said and softly smiled. Sasuke slowly let go all the balloons he was holding. –Sasuke, why did you..? – She couldn't finish as Sasuke smiled at her a lightly kissed her. –Happy birthday. – He said and pulled out from his pocket longish box. He gave it to Hinata. Hinata gave her balloon to Sasuke and smiled. She slowly opened box. –Oh my god… - She hardly could say it as she was amazed by his present. It was black cultured pearl and diamond necklace and similar ring. (Look in the pic.) Hinata hugged him tightly. –Thank you… It's so beautiful… You shouldn't have to… - Sasuke didn't let her say anything more as he kissed her.

*I wanted to kiss her so much…* Thought Sasuke. *This is best present a girl could get from her next husband… And this kiss…* She pulled back as she needed to catch her breath. –Thank you. – She said smiling. –Can we go home now? – She asked still smiling. Sasuke nodded and they headed to car.

Few minutes later they were in apartment. Sasuke walked trough apartment and thought. *She cleaned up! I'm lucky to have a wife like she…* He walked in bedroom and stood there for a few seconds. Then Hinata walked in. –That is for you… And that red balloon is for you too… - She said quietly and smiled. Sasuke walked towards his present. He took the small box and opened it. *So amazing…* He thought. –Thank you… It's amazing… - He said and smiled. Hinata walked to bed and sat next to Sasuke. –This ring was given to my father when he got married from his father and his father from his grandfather… Something like that… - Hinata lightly laughed. –Thank you… - He repeated. *So this is her family ring…* Thought he and smiled again. –I didn't expect that you will actually make a present for me… It's your birthday and I am the one who gets the best present… - He laughed. –No I think that you gave me the best present… - Hinata extended to Sasuke's lips and kissed him.

Sasuke answered her kiss very lustful. Hinata could feel that and became kind of aroused. Suddenly her cell phone started to call. Hinata pulled back from Sasuke again, very unwillingly. –Sorry… - She whispered to Sasuke and sighed. Sasuke sighed too. Hinata picked up her cell phone and walked out from room. *Shit! I got so aroused just from kiss… Never before had happened that to me!* He thought and sighed again. –Sorry Sasuke but my father is out of hospital and I need to ride him home. – Hinata said and weakly smiled. *So she really liked it too…* Thought Sasuke and smirked. –It's okay… Can I come to? – He asked and got up from bed. –Of course… Will you please help me put on your present? – Hinata asked and gave him necklace. –Mhm. – Answered he and put on necklace on Hinata. He closed it and kissed her neck. It made Hinata lightly tremble in lust. *Oh no… This isn't good…* Thought she and quietly sighed. Sasuke didn't hear that. –Let's go. Hiashi is waiting. – Hinata said and they walked out from apartment to Hinata's car.


	19. Purple lotus flowers ch19

School life. SasuHina: Purple lotus flowers. Ch19.

Sasuke and Hinata walked in ward and saw Hiashi whit many flowers. A purple lotus flower which was Hinata's favorite. *Why? Why father…?* Thought Hinata. –Happy birthday Hinata. – Hiashi said from the corner of the room. –Why? – Hinata asked coldly. –Why do you have to do this? – Hinata asked lauder. –But it's your birthday. – Hiashi answered and walked towards them. *What's whit Hinata? She was so happy just a moment ago.* Thought Sasuke. –Hm… So you bought so many lotus flowers to compensate all the birthdays you didn't care about? Or was it Hanabi's or someone else's idea? – Hinata looked coldly at Hiashi. –Hinata… I'm sorry for that… It's just something in past… - Hiashi turned away. Hinata suddenly felt dizzy again. *Not again…* She thought and fell down. –Hinata!? – Yelled Sasuke and picked her up. –Doctor!? – He yelled out and rushed to bed to place there Hinata.

Doctor walked in ward and a sock was on his face. *Again she!* Thought doctor and walked to Hinata. Hiashi was standing next to bed and Sasuke could see that he was scared. He was afraid that something might have happened to Hinata. –Hiashi, she will be okay. – Said doctor as he noticed the same thing Sasuke had. *Last time he didn't said that to Hinata…* Thought Sasuke and saw how Hinata opens her eyes. –Thank god… - Said Sasuke and hugged her. –Sorry Sasuke… - She hugged him back. –Hinata… Are you alright? – Asked Hiashi. –Doctor please leave us alone for a moment. – Hinata said and doctor walked out from ward.

-Listen Hiashi properly! – Hinata took a deep breath. –Why do you think I get these health problems? – Hinata asked and looked at Hiashi. Her eyes were dark and painful. –I think you understand… When you are acting kind towards me, my body, mind and feelings put on a protection from you, because they think that after this kind crap will be pain. So my body doesn't want to experience that again. – Hinata sighed. –It started long time ago. – Hinata took Sasuke's hand. *Hinata…* Thought Sasuke. –Long time ago!? – Hiashi asked surprised. *And I didn't know anything…* Thought he. –Your mother is at fault that I don't know that. She never told me. – Hiashi said more sarcastic than he actually wanted to.

-You say my mother is at fault!? You never really cared! – Hinata yelled. –Listen how was it all form me! – Hinata yelled out and felt that Sasuke lightly pressed Hinata's hand. Hinata nodded. –Sorry Sasuke… - She whispered and Sasuke smiled. –So Hiashi… Once upon a time there was a girl. In her early years she had to learn how to grow up living in a war that she called home. Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm. Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face every time my father's fist would put her in her place. Hearing all the yelling; I would cry up in my room hoping it would be over soon. I often wonder why I carry all this guilt when it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built. Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door. The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more". Father, don't you understand the damage you have done? To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on. It's not so easy to forget all the lines you left along her neck, when I was thrown against cold stairs. And every day I'm afraid to come home in fear of what I might see there. Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same and I still remember how you kept me so afraid. Strength is my mother for all the love she gave to me. Strength is my mother for all the courage she got to stand up against you and after all this you still dare to tell me that she is at fault!? You never really cared… You're coldhearted, emotionless sadist. - Hinata said the last sentence trough her tooth.

–Now please pack your things so I could take you home. – Hinata stood up from bed. –Hinata you shouldn't get up… - Sasuke said quietly. *Hinata… If I could, I would have killed Hiashi…* Thought Sasuke. -I'm okay as long as you're by my side. – Hinata smiled and then looked at Hiashi. –Thank you for flowers. – Hinata smiled and then took one of the bouquets. –My favorite… - She whispered and then looked at Hiashi again. *Hinata… I know I was a terrible father and husband… I am really sorry…* Thought Hiashi. –How do you expect for me to take them all home. There are around hundred flowers. – Hinata laughed lightly. –Actually 99. I thought that maybe our maids could help you… - Hiashi said not too sure if he should talk normally like Hinata it did. –Okay… Then I will take you home and while that time maids already will be taking them to my apartment. They will have to leave them in front of my apartment because I'm not going to give my key to anyone. – Hinata half-smiled. *My head still hurts…* Thought she.

They walked out of the ward to car. On their way they run in doctor. –Hinata we need to talk. – Said doctor and Hinata understood that it's about her health. –Sasuke, could you please take Hiashi home? – She asked and smiled. –I have no other choice. – He answered and gave a kiss on cheek. –Thank you… - She said and watched them walking away.

Hinata and doctor walked in another ward where Tsunade was too. –Hinata! How could you lie to me! – She yelled. –Tsunade don't yell. I can hear you… - She laughed but Tsunade didn't. –Hinata… Why did you lied to me? – Tsunade sadly looked at Hinata. –I didn't. Maybe only little bit. But Tsunade I am okay… I really am… - Hinata walked towards Tsunade. – I really am… - She said whispering. –You're getting married!? – Yelled Tsunade. –Tsunade! – Hinata yelled back. –Sorry… To who? – She asked and smiled. –To Sasuke. – Hinata answered and smiled. –Wow… o him..! – She said happily.

-Khkhm… - Doctor cough. –We are here not to talk about these kinds of things. – He said and both women's sighed. –Hinata, I warned you before but you… - Doctor stated. –I'm okay… You already heard why I have health problems. – Hinata smiled and doctor lightly blushed. –Anyway we need to make tests. – Doctor didn't give up. –I made all tests not so long ago! Tsunade was my doctor! – Hinata didn't want to do those damn tests again. –She is right. – Tsunade agreed. –Hm… I'll give in this time. – Doctor said and Hinata was already out of ward and then out of hospital.

*Huh… Thank god I rushed out so fast… Or Tsunade would have talked me to death!* Hinata laughed at her own thought. She headed to her apartment. When she reached it, all flowers were already in front of her apartment. Hinata slowly started to carry them in. When Sasuke came home, she was already done with flowers. –Hi… How was it…? I mean did my father said anything to you? – Hinata nervously bitted her lip. –We didn't talk. It was really hard to keep myself from killing him. – Sasuke said seriously. –Why? – Hinata asked. –He has done many bad things to you and our family… - Sasuke answered and they walked in kitchen.

-Sasuke, do you want something to eat? – Hinata asked and Sasuke nodded. She took out food that she prepared yesterday and warmed it up. Then gave it to Sasuke and placed it for her too.


	20. Lust ch20

School life. SasuHina: Lust Ch20.

They eat and after went to living-room. Sasuke sat down in a corner of couch and Hinata crawled next to him. Sasuke hugged her. *He has such a gentle touch…* Thought Hinata and smiled. –Something funny? – Asked Sasuke. –Oh… No… I just… just thought… that you have a very gentle touch… - Hinata said and blushed. *She's so cute!* Thought Sasuke and smiled. Their lovely moment interrupted a knock on outdoors. *Why every time, when we get in the mood, something is interrupting us!?* Hinata thought angrily. She got up and walked to doors.

When she opened doors, for her surprise, it was her gang closest members. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. –Happy birthday Hinata! – Yelled Karin happily and tightly hugged her. The same thing did Suigetsu and Juugo. –Guy's why are you here? – Hinata asked not really happy about it. –To celebrate your birthday! – Answered Karin and gave a big pack that looked like a present. Juugo gave her a really big toy-wolf. It was so big that it reached Hinata's chest. Suigetsu gave her purple roses. (Yeah purple..! °-°) –hank you guy's but I don't have anything to give to you. I mean feast. – Hinata weakly smiled. –And that's why we got a bottle of vodka, cake and some ready chine's food! – Karin answered cheerfully. *But Sasuke…* She thought.

-Come in. – Suddenly everyone turned at a man who just said that. –Sasuke! -Karin yelled out. –Are you two dating? – She asked and smiled slyly. Hinata was about to say no, that Sasuke only came because of some business. –We are getting married. – Sasuke said before Hinata could even open her mouth. –Hinata! I am happy about you! – Karin yelled out. Hinata saw Suigetsu sighing. *He still's like's me!? I thought that after everything…* Thought Hinata and then looked at Juugo. He was shocked. Really shocked. *Hinata is getting married…! Hinata!? Why!?* Juugo thought and worrying looked at Hinata. –Why? – Asked Juugo. –Why we are getting married? – Hinata asked just to make sure she understood the question. Juugo nodded. –Because we love each other. – Sasuke said and that even surprised Hinata. *He actually said that!* She thought and smiled. –Yeah… We love each other. – Hinata walked towards Sasuke as Juugo approached him too. –If you ever will hurt my Hinata, I will make sure you'll be dead. – Juugo said and then backed off.

-Juugo breath deeper. Deeper! – Hinata ordered and Juugo slowly calmed down. –Sorry Hinata, to these kinds of things my anger control isn't much of a help. – Juugo said and Hinata softly smile. –It's okay. Let's go and celebrate my birthday. – Hinata said and everyone walked to living-room. *Huh… Is everyone in her gang so interested in her…?* Thought Sasuke. *I hope he isn't mad at Juugo…* Thought Hinata and all of them sat down. Hinata looked at the clock. It was showing 6:13 PM.

Five hours later Karin and Suigetsu were totally drunk and they started to make out. For Hinata it felt as if Suigetsu is taking revenge because Suigetsu always complained about Karin. About that she is so annoying and ugly and flat chest. Hinata smiled at them. Then she looked at Juugo who was quiet for all night. He looked drunk, as much drunk as Karin and Suigetsu was, but he was trying to hide it.

Hinata leaned over to Juugo. –I'm going to be okay… I love all of you. – She whispered in Juugo's ear and it was seen in a flash that Juugo lightened up. When Hinata turned back she saw that Karin was leaning towards Sasuke and already kissing him. At the last moment Hinata pulled Karin back with Karin's red hair help. –No no… I will not let you kiss my husband even if you're drunk. – Hinata said laughing but inside herself she wanted to kill Karin. *I already once lost him… I will not let him go again!* Thought Hinata.

Ten minutes later the tree of them –Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo – headed out to their own home. –I bet Suigetsu will stay whit Karin today… - Hinata said when she closet doors and smiled. –I think he will. – Answered Sasuke. He was drunk. Not so drunk like those three but he was still drunk and Hinata was drunk too. –Sasuke… What were you thinking about when Karin tried to kiss you? – Hinata asked curiously. –Hm… I was thinking about difference in your kiss and hers kiss. – Sasuke smiled at her. –And who is a better kisser? – Hinata walked towards Sasuke. –Actually… I don't remember how it was... To kiss you… - Sasuke smirked as Hinata put her hands around Sasuke's neck. –Let me remind you. – She pressed her lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke quickly could feel lust burning up in his body and Hinata could feel the same thing too. *I can't do this to her… Only when she will be ready. * Thought Sasuke and opened his mouth. He felt Hinata's tongue quickly entering his mouth and Sasuke did the same thing to Hinata. The stood like that for some time when finally Hinata broke apart because she needed so air. –Unbelievable… - Whispered Sasuke. –Yean… Unbelievable… - Answered Hinata and smirked. *I guess it will be okay…* Thought she and reached Sasuke's lips again. She felt Sasuke's hands slowly moving down to her but. And actually she enjoyed Sasuke's touch.

This time Sasuke was the one who broke apart and stopped to move down his hands. They were on Hinata's hips now. –It's okay. – She smiled and kissed him again. Sasuke smiled at her. –Really? – He asked to make sure. –Yes. – Hinata smiled and they continued to kiss again. Sasuke's hands moved to her but and picked her up. Hinata wrapped her legs around Sasuke's hips and her hands were still around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke took her to bedroom; their kiss broke apart for a few second just for Sasuke to make sure not to run in wall. Both of them could feel lust. They were horny and they didn't wanted to stop. Hinata knew this will be her most enjoyable moment; to feel Sasuke inside, to feel him. Sasuke knew this will be his first time feeling so good whit women – whit Hinata; to feel her body warm, to feel every part of Hinata.

Both of them were quickly dressing down each other. When Hinata took of Sasuke's shirts, she stroked Sasuke's perfect stomach and Sasuke trembled in lust. Her touch was so light and gentle; Sasuke never had felt any girl touch his body so amatory and wistfully. Sasuke took of Hinata's shirt, dress and hosiers was already on the ground, he stroked Hinata's perfect body lines and Hinata blushed. –You're beautiful. – Sasuke whispered in her ear and opened her bra. He took it off and Hinata blushed even more. Then he slowly pulled of Hinata's pants and smirked. Hinata pulled of Sasuke's pant's and underwear.

Sasuke had placed her hands on Hinata's hips and stared at her with his eyes full of lust. Hinata turned her head away; she was too ashamed. –Don't… Don't look at me… like that… - She said blushing. Sasuke turned her head back at him and kissed her. Hinata answered on kiss really active. Sasuke slowly reached his hand to Hinata's pussy. He smirked. –So wet… - Sasuke teased her. –Stop… teasing… me… - Hinata said trough moaning.

Sasuke slowly moved his friend to Hinata's pussy. At the feeling of Sasuke's friend close to Hinata's pussy, she pulled him closer so he could go inside her with all he got. That's what Sasuke did; he went inside Hinata whit all his strength. Hinata moaned and Sasuke moaned too. Both of them were moving in one rhythm. *He feels so good… So big…* Thought Hinata. *She feels so good… So warm and wonderful…* Thought Sasuke as both of them slowly headed to their pleasures highest point. Few deeper pushes and both of them got what they have wanted for a long time.

They got the feeling of each other. Sasuke felt her warm orgasm on his friend and Hinata felt his semen inside her. –So good… - Hinata managed to say as they sink in deep kiss. –I have never before felt so good… - Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear after they stopped kissing to catch their breaths. *So I'm the best…* Hinata smirked. –What? – Sasuke asked as he saw Hinata's smirk. –So you're saying that I'm the best? – Hinata still was smirking. –Of course… I never have doubt about that… - Sasuke smirked too. –You… You… Shit! I can't even find the words to describe you! – Hinata pretended to be angry and Sasuke softly smile. –How would be if you would call me darling or beloved? – Sasuke kissed Hinata on forehead. –I think darling will be perfect. – Still pretending to be angry, said Hinata. –And I will call you moonshiny, like fantastic… - Sasuke laughed. –What the heck is that 'moonshiny' nick name? – Hinata laughed. –Okay… Honey… - Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke. –That one is better darling. – Hinata smiled and like that both of them slowly fallen in their dream word, where they would embrace each other even more.


	21. Testament ch21

School life. SasuHina: Testament. Ch21.

Hinata was the first one who woke up. She looked at clock which was in front of her bed. *9:32 AM… Perfect timing.* She thought and got up from bed. Hinata did it slowly so Sasuke wouldn't wake up. She went to kitchen eat some cake that was left from yesterday, made some coffee for herself and Sasuke and then went to shower. When she came out, she went to kitchen and saw that her and Sasuke's coffee was gone. Hinata went to bedroom and found there Sasuke with his coffee and Hinata's coffee on the table. –I thought you will sleep longer. – Hinata said and took her coffee. –Do you want to seduce me? – Sasuke asked and smirked. Hinata blushed. She totally forgot that she was naked. Only big towel was around her neck, as if covering her shoulders.

Sasuke got out from bed. He had his underwear on and Hinata somehow was happy to see that. She thought that she will not be able to hold back from him like it happened yesterday. –Good morning honey. – He gave a kiss to Hinata and smiled. –Good morning darling. – She answered and lightly blushed. –If I will keep skipping school like this I might get throw out. – Sasuke stood beside her. –Huh… - Hinata started to laugh. –It's Saturday today. – Hinata was still laughing and Sasuke joined her too. –So then why did you get up? – He asked still smiling. –Oh… I need some business to do. Yesterday I forgot about them so I need to do it today. – Hinata smiled and walked to closet. She took out some light red low-necked top and dark blue/black skirt and some underwear.

Hinata dressed up, packed some things that she needed. -There is something to eat if you want to. Call me if anything happens. See you later darling. – Hinata said and kissed Sasuke. –Bye honey. – He answered smiling and Hinata left. Hinata sat in her car and was smiling to herself. *Seems as if these past twelve years did happened at all.* She thought and started to drive.

Twenty minutes later she reached a high building. She walked in it and went to 13th floor. She knocked on doors where was written 'Legal profession. Zabuza&Haku.' –Come in. – She heard and went in. –Who is this beautiful lady? – Asked young guy, around his twenty's. He looked much like girl, yet he was beautiful. –Hyuuga Hinata. – Hinata said and smiled. Guy answered whit a smile too. –I'm Haku and Zabuza is there. – He showed on a door where was written WC. Hinata laughed and heard that doors opening. –Who will come this early here? – He asked annoyed. –It Hyuuga Hinata. – Haku said and Zabuza looked surprised and…. Scared? Hinata couldn't understand. *Why he looks so… scared? Or I'm just imaging?* She thought and smiled. –I have some papers that left my mother before her death. Her testament and papers about my marriage. – Hinata sat down in chair next to Haku table. Zabuza quickly found what Hinata needed and he felt reduced. *I guess she doesn't knows what her mother was acting like when she was angry.* Thought Zabuza.

-Hyuuga-san please come here. We need to watch testament here. – Haku said and showed her way in some room. In that room was a simple brow couch and TV whit DVD. Zabuza turned on the TV and put in CD with testament and both of them left Hinata alone. –Hi Hinata. Probably when you're watching this you're already 18. Of course if Zabuza isn't braking rules. – Hinata's mother smiled. Hinata was dazzled. After so long, she finally hears her mothers' voice. Hinata noticed the photo that was on her mother table behind her. There was seen a small Hinata in her mother hands. *Mother… The only photo…* She thought as she remembered - that was the only photo Hinata had with her mother together. The ONLY ONE. –Anyway… I'm sorry for letting you all alone in that house but you have to understand – I couldn't take it anymore. – Her mother took a deep breath. *I understand.* Thought Hinata. –Remember the key I always was taking whit me? The one whit angel wings and angel? That key actually is opening something. – Hinata's mother paused again. –That key… I always thought that someday I will take you away from that horrible place to a nice house where you will live your own fairytale so I was saving money… And on that money I bought a garden which belongs only to me… And now it belongs to you. That key opens gate to enter garden. Probably all the flowers that was there before is dead and that garden might not be as beautiful now as it was then… But still it belongs to you now. That garden is at the lake where I often was taking you in your childhood. You often played there with Sasuke. – Hinata was sitting there really surprised. *I knew that that key is opening something… but garden?* Hinata thought.

–One more thing… In that garden, in centre of it, there is big statue of you… Of older you or at least what was my imagination of older you. Under that statue is a secret passage which you can open whit the same key… I want you to go in there as soon as you can and find my diary. Read it. You will have to go through many painful things by reading it… But you need to read it and continue to write in it after you get married to Sasuke because that was what my mother wanted from me and I want it from you. When you will be entering it, I would be happy if you would be listening to me if I told you, close your eyes, because there are some really horrible things and I'm sure you don't want to see it… Yet I'm not there to walk you down all the corridors… I'm not there to comfort you… I'm not there… - Her mother started to cry. *Mother… Don't cry… Don't…* Thought Hinata. Her eye's got wet. –I'm sorry Hinata… I just can't anymore… - Said her mother and Hinata thought that that's all but… Hinata saw something she didn't wanted to see. She saw her mother neck, hands and all her body naked… It was full of scars and bruises. Hinata could see that some of them were made at the same day because they were still bleeding.

*That week… That week, when my mother died… She sent me to her friend… That's why I didn't saw this…* Hinata felt anger floating in her. Then she looked back at TV. Testament didn't end. Her mother put on her white halter and at that moment room entered Hiashi. –You bitch! Where were you all morning? Were you whit some guys? You were fucking them hard enough? Were ALL of them happy? – Hiashi yelled. He took Hinata's mother by her neck and pressed her against the wall. –Answer me you slut!! – He yelled louder. –No… I weren't. – She answered. Hinata could see that her mother couldn't breathe. –Let me go… You son of a bitch! – Hinata's mother spit up blood in Hiashi's face. –You slut! – He slapped her and she fell down on the ground and even after that he dared to kick her whit his leg. –Next time think properly what you are doing! If you're little daughter will grow up the same way you are, be sure – I'll kill both of you. – Hiashi said and walked to doors. Her mother smirked. –I think it will be too late. – Said Hinata's mother and even if Hiashi heard that he ignored that and left the room.

-Hinata… Sorry for letting you see all of this. I know that you hate Hiashi now… Right? But don't hate him… He is your father and he always will be… - Her mother turned off the camera and testament ended. Hinata was sitting there and trying to fight back all her tears that were wanting to come out. Tears which she hold back for so long. *That… That… Hiashi… He even wanted to kill her… He wanted to kill her and me... Both of us… He… he… he will pay for this… Sorry mother.. I just can't stop myself from hating him... I will hate him whit all I got… I will make sure he will suffer as much as you did…* thought Hinata and heard doors opening.

Hinata turned at Haku who just entered room and smiled –It ended… Can I take the CD? – Hinata asked and Haku nodded. –There are some papers too. – Said Zabuza from Haku's back. –Yes… - Hinata got up, took the CD and walked to Zabuza's table. She read all the papers and signed them. –Everything is okay. If I will need anything I will come here. – Hinata said and took all the papers. *If there would have been any mistake, your mother would have killed us.* Thought Zabuza. –Okay. – Said Zabuza and Hinata left.

Hinata was sitting in her car and looking at folders. On one was written: 'Marriage' and on another 'Testament'. Hinata sighed. *Mother… Still you're horrible for leaving me all by myself…* She wiped that one tear which managed to escape her eye and started to ride back home.

Thirty minutes later, because she was driving slower as her vision was half blurry because of the tears she was holding in, she closed her car doors and went back home. She went in and noticed that Sasuke was gone. Hinata walked in bedroom and saw a letter on bed. Hinata opened it and there was written.

To Hinata,

I got a call from Uchiha Company in other country, they have some problems and they need my help. I will be there for around one week. Sorry for not calling you, but you said you had some business and I didn't wanted to bother you.

Sasuke.

Hinata sighed and placed letter back on bed. *All alone again…* Thought she and stood up from bed. She went to kitchen and prepared something to eat. After she eat she took her katana and went to train herself.

She trained herself for about nine hours. Of course Hinata got some brakes - to rest, to eat, to drink or just to think. It was already 9:39 PM when Hinata finally headed to home. On her way she met Temari and not for her surprise Shikamaru. –Hi guy's. On a date? – Hinata smiled at them. –Hi Hinata… We… No we… This is not how it seems like. – Temari said blushing. –Oh stop Temari… I will not tell anyone. Actually when I first saw you two together I understood – you two were dating back then! – Hinata smiled and Temari blushed even more. –Don't worry… It's a secret. – Hinata smiled at them –Yeah... A secret. – Shikamaru repeated and they smiled too. –I will not take your time… See you later Tema-chan… -Shika-kun… - Hinata passed them and she heard Shikamaru laughing. –Maybe I should call you Tema-chan too? – He asked and Temari blushed. –Stop! – She said angrily. –Okay okay… - Said Shika-kun and leaned to kiss Temari. *So cute…* Thought Hinata and started to walk faster.

Few minutes later she was home. She took a shower, dressed up in her pajama and went to bed. *When should I go to that place?* She thought. Hinata couldn't fall asleep so she stood up, took her comforter and walked to living room. Hinata turned on TV and placed in her DVD a CD whit testament. Not long after testament started Hinata fell asleep.


	22. Gay's ch22

School life. SasuHina: Gay's. Ch22.

In the morning Hinata opened her eyes and found out that she was on the ground. Well not really on the ground; she was lying on her comforter. Hinata stretched and then twisted. –Ouch… Ouch… I shouldn't have trained myself for so long yesterday… - Hinata sighed and stood in that position for more than ten minutes. She had to get up because someone was knocking on her doors. At the beginning Hinata thought to ignore it but knocks became lauder and lauder. –Coming! – Hinata yelled annoying. She passed by a clock. *Holly shit! It' already 1:15 PM!* Hinata opened doors and there stood Gaara.

Gaara looked sad and Hinata didn't want to ask about it. *He will tell me if he will want to.* Hinata thought and smiled. –Come in. – She said and Gaara entered apartment. –Coffee, tea? – Hinata asked and closed doors. Gaara shake head. –Then maybe some high-proof? – Hinata looked at Gaara and sighed. He looked like a ghost. –That would be better. – Gaara answered and sat down on Hinata's couch. –I'm stupid. – Gaara suddenly said while Hinata was searching for some vodka from her birthday. –Why? – Hinata asked and took some bottle of vodka. –I didn't knew who else could help to me. – Gaara sighed. *It's harder that I thought…* Thought Gaara.

–Got in fight whit your love? – Hinata asked and placed a glass of vodka and juice on table in front of Gaara. –Yes… - Gaara answered and only after that understood what Hinata said. –How did you!? – He asked surprised. *It's more horrible that I thought…* Hinata thought and smiled. –There isn't anything else that can make a person feel as horrible as you are feeling right now, except love. – Hinata sighed and Gaara drank out the glass of vodka. –It's not as easy as you think… - Gaara sadly looked at Hinata. *Don't tell me he too!* Hinata thought. –Why the entire handsome guy's are gay's? – Hinata laughed. *She understood? * Gaara thought. –Wait, what do you mean by the entire handsome guy's are gay's? – Gaara's eyes were wide and he was blushing. *Don't tell me Sasuke too!?* He thought. –Oh… I don't mean Sasuke. – Hinata laughed. *Sad…* Thought Gaara. –I mean Kakashi, Iruka, Haku, Zabuza and there are more… - Hinata smiled. *I wonder why Zabuza and Haku thought that I will not notice that they were kissing…* Thought Hinata and laughed. –Huh… Kakashi, Iruka, Haku and Zabuza? – Gaara asked surprised. –Yes… Kakashi is dating Iruka; my childhood teacher; and Zabuza is dating Haku; my mother advocates… I wonder who you are dating. – Hinata smiled slyly. *Who else?* She thought.

Gaara took a deep breath and felt a sweet lotus scent. –Lotus… - Gaara sighed and his mood was bad again. –What? – She asked and sat beside him. –His nick name is white lotus. – Gaara sadly looked at Hinata. *Argh…* She thought annoyed. –How can I know who the hell in school has a nick name 'White lotus' If I have been there only two times? – Hinata asked but she tried not to sound annoyed. –Lee. – Gaara put his hands on face to hide the embarrassment. –Hm… Lee… Oh right! The guy that Naruto is calling 'big eyebrows'. – Hinata said and Gaara took of his hands from face. –So why did you got in a fight? – Hinata charged a glass of vodka again Gaara drank it out as soon as Hinata placed it on table. –He… He thought… He got really jealous… Because of you… He thought that there is something going on whit the two of us… - Gaara said slowly. *Stupid Lee…* Thought Gaara and Hinata started to laugh.

–Then why are you the one who is thinking about the apologizing? – Hinata asked still smiling. *So sweet…* Thought Hinata. Gaara blushed. –Because I said something I shouldn't have said. – His voice was deep, yet really quite. –What did you said? – Hinata was serious again. Gaara sighed. –I said… I said… That… That you're cute… and that if I… had… a chance whit you… I would accept it… - Gaara's head drop. –And you actually didn't think that way… - Hinata continued and Gaara nodded. –What did Lee said before that and after that? – Hinata charged glass again. *Why a relationship is so difficult?* Thought Hinata and sighed. –It was like that. – Gaara started to tell.

Flash back.

Gaara was sitting on couch and enjoying a TV show about sport when Lee is entering room. Lee saw Shikaku toy which Hinata gave to him and asked. –What's this? – Lee took Shikaku and looked at it carefully. –Oh… That's Hinata's present on my birthday. She gave me a car and this cute toy. Isn't that sweet!? – Gaara said excited. Lee throw Shikaku against the wall. –Sweet? You think that there will be anyone who will be sweet whit you if you weren't a head of the Suna gang? – Asked Lee angrily. –Hinata isn't like that! She really is sweet. – Gaara stood up from couch and took Shikaku toy. –Sweet!? Maybe cute, beautiful, sexy and perfect too!? – Lee yelled at Gaara. Lee felt anger and jealousy that was growing with each second. –What's whit you? – Asked Gaara. He was still holding himself from yelling. –You ask what's whit me!? Every since the moment Hinata came up to you and talked whit you, you have been talking about only her all the time! – Lee yelled and Gaara could understand why. –She is just a friend of mine! – Gaara said lauder. He felt disbelieved and that was something that Gaara hated. –Since when we are acting all so friendly with someone!? Especially with girl! – Lee yelled and took Hinata's present, car, keys and throw them against the wall. –Are you jealous that I got a new friend? – Gaara asked. –Not only a friend… In school there even are her fan clubs! She is called a beauty of school! And you even dare to ask me am I jealous! Yes the heck I am! – Lee yelled. –Oh… Maybe I should go and sleep with her if you want it so badly!? – Gaara yelled back. –Why not? Or you already have done it whit her? Oh… Anyway if you will have a chance you would have done it whit her! – Lee was really pissed and upset. –Yes! She is cute, beautiful, sexy and attractive and if I will have a chance whit her I will accept it! And remember that you were the one who wanted that! – Gaara yelled back and Lee became pale. –That will be better… - Lee mumbled and walked out of Gaara's apartment.

End of flash back.

-And after that I came to you. – Gaara said and sighed. *Such a stupid fight!* Thought Hinata and sighed too. –Listen, if I think about it, then it's his fault to start a fight and in the end ending it like that… But that wouldn't be right to tell you that you're not at fault too… Just buy some white lotus for him and talk everything out. You should tell him that you love him and never would have thought about cheating and tell him that I would have never thought about seducing you because… I am getting married. – Last sentence Hinata said really quietly. *What… Married!?* Thought Gaara and looked at Hinata shocked. –To who? – Gaara managed to ask. *Why they all need to know?* Thought Hinata and sighed. –To Sasuke, but it's a secret! Don't tell anyone and especially to 'White Lotus'! – Hinata said lightly sharp just for Gaara to understand that she is serious. –Okay… Thank you. – Gaara smiled at her and booth of them stood up. –Come anytime if you need my help. – Hinata said and Gaara hugged her. –I really think that you are cute, sexy, beautiful and attractive… I love you… But like a sister. – Gaara said and let go of Hinata. –I know that… Oh… And one more thing… Smile form me… - Hinata smiled and Gaara left.


	23. Problems ch23

School life. SasuHina: Problems. Ch23.

The rest of the day Hinata spend in her apartment reading a book. ("Twilight"... :D) Next day she woke up early. At 6:13 AM because it was Monday and she had to go to school.

She drank coffee, eat omelet, took a shower and was sitting in her room in front of closet. *Whaaa… I don't know what to wear!* She sighed. *Why I don't feel like going to school?* Hinata was in towel and she lightly trembled because she was cold. *It will be autumn soon…* Hinata sighed again and stood up. She took out from closet short, dark violet dress and dark violet hosiery, which ended halfway to haunch, some accessories and then she was out of her apartment.

Hinata got in her car and drove to school. It was still early – 8:13 AM and lessons started 9:30 AM. Hinata decided to go and practice swimming. She changed and walked to pool. –Couldn't sleep longer? – A woman's voice asked when Hinata entered pool. Hinata turned to talker. –And you too Kurenai? – Asked Hinata and smiled at a Kurenai who was in towel. –Kind off… - Answered her and laughed. –Lets go. – She said and started to walk. Hinata nodded and went after her.

They were simply swimming in pool. Both of them were in their own thoughts, yet Kurenai was happy and excited but Hinata was serious and confused. *This silence… Can't stand it!* Thought Hinata and turned to Kurenai who was just walking out of the pool. –Huh… Kurenai!? – Hinata said surprised. –What Hinata? – Asked Kurenai and turned to her. –You… you… don't tell me you're pregnant!? – Still surprised said Hinata. *She already noticed!?* Thought Kurenai. –Yeah… Kind of… - Kurenai answered and smiled whit an 'innocent' smile. –Why didn't you told me? – Hinata asked and got out of pool too. *She always tells me everything!* Thought Hinata. –Well… I just didn't had the chance to tell you. – Kurenai took her towel and wrapped it around her chest. –I hope that the father is Asuma. – Hinata laughed. –Hinata! Of course it's him! – Kurenai answered and laughed too.

*So she will be a mother.* Thought Hinata and softly smiled. –We are getting married in two weeks… And I want you to be my bridesmaid. – Kurenai smiled at her. *I hope she says yes…* Thought Kurenai and nervously bitted her lip. –Of course… I appreciate that! And… I want you… to be my bridesmaid… - Added Hinata and turned her head away. Kurenai's eyes widened and she choked. *What!?* Thought she. –What!? Are you getting married too? – Asked Kurenai and Hinata nodded. *Please don't ask to who… Please don't ask to who…* Thought Hinata. –To who? – Asked Kurenai. *Hinata…* Thought Kurenai. *I asked you not to ask!* Thought Hinata and sighed. –To Sasuke… - She said and they walked in girl's changing room. –Lucky! You're marrying such a handsome man! – Kurenai said while they were changing. –It's not always so good… And if it's Sasuke… - Hinata sighed. Kurenai hesitated to ask more.

After lessons.

It was lunch time and Hinata was in cafeteria buying some food. She noticed Gaara and Lee happily chatting about something, Naruto and Sakura eating from Sakura's lunch box and kissing, Neji and Ten-Ten laughing about something, Ino and Sai acting all lovey-dovey and Temari was sitting alone. *Where is Shikamaru!?* Thought Hinata and took her tray. Temari saw Hinata and smiled. She waved at Hinata and Hinata walked to sit with her.

-Where is Shikamaru? – Hinata asked as she sat down. *She looks strange…* Thought Hinata. –Mmm… He gave me some time alone… - Answered Temari and sighed. *Something happened… But was it something bad?* Thought Hinata. –So… Why? – Asked Hinata and Temari weakly smiled. –You know… We have been dating for a long time… - Temari closet her eyes and sadly smiled. Hinata nodded. – And… He proposed me this morning… - Temari smiled. Hinata's eyes widened for a second in surprise, yet she was smiling. –And what did you said? – Asked Hinata curiously. –I… I didn't know what to say. – Temari's smile dropped. *So she isn't sure…* Thought Hinata. – You love him? – Asked Hinata and Temari nodded. –You miss him when you're not with him? – Hinata asked and Temari nodded again. –You need him? – Hinata smiled and Temari nodded. –You want him and you don't want to lose him? – Hinata smiled slyly and Temari nodded. –See! Then that's the answer! – Hinata widely smiled and Temari smiled too. –So the answer is YES! – Temari said and got up. –Sorry Hinata… I have to say YES to the man who I'm in love… And thank you! – Temari kissed Hinata on cheek and hugged her tightly. –Don't mention it! – Hinata answered with a wide smile and Temari quickly walked off.

Hinata looked around and sighed. *Huh… Can't be… Looks like I'm the only one without a pair!* She thought and sighed again. Suddenly some guy passed her and sat in front of her and smiled. –Hello Hinata-Sama! I'm a member of your fan club and I need you to answer on some questions. – He said and blushed. *I'm talking whit Hinata!* Thought he. –Okay… Go on! – Hinata smiled and guy blushed even more. Hinata notice bunch of people standing in flipside of cafeteria and lightly blushing and chatting, but they were all looking at Hinata. –So… Hinata-Sama… What kind of food do you like? – He asked and Hinata lightly laughed. –Hinata is okay… And… I don't have any special favorite food but I love chocolate ice-cream. – Hinata smiled and guy wrote something in his notebook. –Okay… What kind of nick name's have you had in your life time? – Guy smiled at her and Hinata answered whit smile. –Hm… I have had many nick names… Right now there are many peoples who are calling me 'Full moon murderer' but before there have been nick names like 'weakling', 'oddly', 'Moony', 'Beauty', 'Purple lotus' and more… - Hinata sighed. –Too much to tell every nick name… - Hinata smiled while the guy was writing in his notebook. –Full moon murderer… Isn't that the name of a gang? – Asked guy surprised. –Yes… I'm the gang leader. – Hinata weakly smiled while the guy's smile widened. *I knew she was incredible but like this..!* Thought he.

-Sorry to interrupt but could you move out!? – Said a woman sharply. *Karin!? Why the hell is she here?* Thought Hinata. –Please leave us alone. – Hinata said to guy and kindly smiled. *Huh!? Hinata is kind!?* Thought Karin and sat down. –What's the problem? – Asked Hinata while Karin was watching how the guy left. –Mmm… It's about you and Sasuke… - Karin started unhappy. –And..? – Asked Hinata and Karin sighed. –Well… We all know that there are many girls who are insane because of Sasuke and it looks like the thing about your marriage is well known around other classes however not in this one. – Karin looked at Hinata's classmates. *Who the hell told?* thought Hinata. –So? – Hinata asked again. –Well… I think from now one there will be many problems because there are those two girls… - Hinata cut off Karin. –Tayuya and Kin… - Hinata sighed. –I know about them… I have had problems with them in my childhood… They're such a pain in the ass… But I will be okay. – Hinata smiled. *Again… Acting all strong and saying that she doesn't need any help…* Thought Karin. –Hinata… If you'll need help, in any question, you know how to find me… Don't act all strong when you're braking down… - Karin sadly smiled and stood up. Hinata stood up too. *Thank you.* She thought and smiled. –Thank you… - Said Hinata and lightly hugged her. –I always knew that when I will need some help, you'll be the first one whom I will be calling… - Hinata smiled and Karin smiled too. –I'm glad… - Karin added and walked away.


	24. Call ch24

School life. SasuHina: Call. Ch24.

Hinata walked out from cafeteria and went to her car. She felt too feeble and tired to go to the rest of the lessons so Hinata drove home.

After ten minutes she stopped in front of her home. Hinata got out of the car and walked to her mailbox. Hinata opened it and sighed. *Already warning…* Hinata took the letter and walked in her apartment. She placed letter on her bed and went to bathroom to take shower. After she took shower; she sat down on her bed and took the letter. –I guess I have no other choice than read it. – Hinata looked at the letter. There was written:

From Kin and Tayuya

Whit love

To Hinata.

Hinata opened letter and saw some pictures of nude her and another guy. They weren't real because Hinata didn't knew the guy who was on the picture and Hinata never would have done something like that. Hinata only twice in her lifetime had sex and once it was whit Orochimaru, who raped her, and second time whit Sasuke just few days before. Next picture shocked Hinata. On the picture was nude Sasuke whit some beauty and on the picture was written time and date which made picture to seem real and not so long ago taken. Hinata stopped breathing for a few seconds. –No… Sasuke wouldn't do something like this… But… We aren't really in love so maybe… He's a guy isn't he? – Hinata said out loud and then shook her head. –No… They could easily make this. – She placed pictures next to her and took a paper which was whit pictures in letter. There was written.

Hello Hinata! We, Kin and Tayuya, wanted to warn you if you will not break your marriage with Sasuke we will show this picture and more of them to him so he will think that your trash, slut, bitch and more than that. We will make sure that he will hate you. We don't know how you could end up marrying him; what dirty thing you did to make him yours but that doesn't matters as long as you make sure to break marriage.

Hinata sighed and placed letter next to pictures. She took her cell-phone and called someone. –Yes Hinata-Sama. – Said girl. –Karin… This time only Hinata… - Hinata sighed. *This time it's a friend not a gang thing…* Thought Karin and stopped breathing. –Hinata… What happened? – Asked Karin. Hinata weakly smiled. –Can you come to my place? – Hinata quietly asked. –Yes… I will be there after one minute. – Answered Karin and hung up.

Hinata slowly got up and walked to doors. As soon as she reached her out door there was a knock. Hinata opened doors and weakly smiled. –You know… I didn't know that Kin and Tayuya have a friend who is professional in false picture making. – Hinata walked back to bedroom and pointed out on pictures and letter which was lying on bed. Karin took picture and lightly blushed. *Hinata… She is beautiful.* Then Karin carefully checked picture. –Obviously that this picture isn't real. – She gave the picture of Hinata and a guy, to Hinata. –And what about the other one? – Hinata looked at picture whit nude Sasuke and girl; and turned her head away. Karin took the photo and carefully checked every millimeter of it. *Hm… Well… Body does seem the way Sasuke's body is… But somehow the picture isn't 100% percents real… Yet it doesn't…* Karin's thought's was interrupted by Hinata. –Karin! Answer is this picture real or not? – Hinata angrily asked. –Well… It's hard to say… It's doesn't look 100% percents false… Probably this one was made so good to show that they can make pictures that will look real no matter how you look at them. – Karin sighed and Hinata sighed too. –Thank you… - Hinata said quietly. *That means that this picture can be real… No! I have to believe in Sasuke!* Hinata smiled at Karin.

-Hinata… I'm sorry but I have to go… Suigetsu… He is waiting for me at home. – Karin weakly smiled. *I shouldn't have mentioned that he is waiting for me…* Thought Karin while they walked to outdoors.

Seven days later.

All these past seven day's Hinata was going to school and studying because she didn't had anything else to do. (On Saturday and Sunday she went to school to library and pool.) It was Monday and Hinata was lazily lying in bed. *I overslept…* Thought Hinata and smiled. –That's something I should have done Sunday. – Hinata said and looked at clock. *9:35 AM* Thought Hinata and yawned. Then she coughed.

Flash back.

It's Sunday. Hinata opened her eyes at annoying sound – her alarm-clock. She sat up and at the same time regretted it. She felt sharp pain in her head and not long after that she coughed up some blood. *Ups… I guess I was too careless with my trainings these past few days.* Thought Hinata and got up. Her body was in pain because all these past six days; Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday she was training after school. Hinata slowly got out from bed and looked at calendar in front of her. *Marriage… Only five days and I will be Hinata Uchiha Hyuuga…* She smiled at herself and looked at a paper next to calendar. It was list with things that was done for marriage and things that still wasn't. The only thing that wasn't done was Sasuke's suit. Hinata had done everything except choose her husband suit. Hinata sighed and looked at the window. *Why isn't he coming home?* Thought Hinata and turned to her bed. She looked at her bedside table and carefully looked at a picture in which nude Sasuke was with another beauty. *Maybe he run away with her?* Hinata turned around and sadly, but widely, smiled. –Believe in him! – She said cheerfully and walked to kitchen to eat breakfast.

Flash back end.

Hinata slowly looked at calendar again today. She was doing it every morning since Wednesday. *Four days…* She smiled. Hinata heard her cell-phone and she lazily reached out for it. –Yees… - She said sleepy. –Hello Hinata. Skipping school again? – Asked guy. Hinata quickly sat up. –Sasuke? – She said surprised. –Yes… - Answered Sasuke lazy. –Well… I don't feel well and I overslept. – Hinata lightly laughed at hearing her husband choke. –Are you okay Sasuke? – Asked Hinata still laughing. –Yes… But are you okay? – Asked Sasuke worrying. –Yes… So why did you called? – Asked Hinata smiling. –Well… I wanted to know how you are doing. – Sasuke said slowly. –I am doing fine. About marriage… Everything is done except the thing about your suit. I thought that you should be the one choosing it. – Hinata looked at a picture whit nude Sasuke and some beauty. *I knew I have to believe.* Thought Hinata and laughed. –Stupid… - She mumbled. –What did you said? – Asked Sasuke because he didn't heard what Hinata said. –Oh… No nothing. Well and when you will be home? Our marriage is this Friday. – Hinata now was more serious and sad. –I just wanted to tell you that I will be home Wednesday. Around eight nine PM… - Hinata heard some girls' voice. *Oh god… Hinata you're so jealous! But… I want to be with him… I want to see him.* Thought Hinata and sighed. –Okay. I will be home then around that time and will prepare something to eat. – Hinata took all her courage so not to show what she really felt at that moment. –You don't have to prepare anything for me. I will eat here. – Sasuke's voice was happy. More like full with pleasure. –Oh… As you wish. – Said Hinata and her eyes watered. *Hinata pull yourself together!* Thought Hinata and heard Sasuke. –Well, I have to go now. – Said Sasuke. –Then bye darling. – Said Hinata. She was expecting answer like 'Bye honey. I miss you' but in return got a women's laugh and Sasuke. –Bye. – Before hanging up she heard another women but this time not only her laugh; Sasuke laughed too.

Hinata hung up and three times breathed deeply. *You don't know what they were doing there. You can't know. You can't imagine something that you don't know.* Thought Hinata and crawled under her comforter. *Don't imagine things… Don't…* She thought while her eyes escaped a tear. Hinata quickly wiped it away and forced a smile. –Smile Hinata! Tears are for the weak! – She said out laud. Her voice was nearly broking and she was nearly nervous breakdown.unaHHHHashcs shchjaskkksjsssssssssssssss c cs


	25. Pregnancy ch25

School life. SasuHina: Pregnancy. Ch25.

One hour later Hinata got all her courage to get out of bed and walk to kitchen to eat something because lately she was skipping her meals too often and had got thinner. Hinata walked to kitchen and prepared some coffee and omelet. Then she walked back to her room and crawled in bed with food and coffee. She turned on TV and sighed when saw an interview with Sasuke about his company. Not long after she noticed that it's direct cable connection. It means that Sasuke is at the moment on interview. *And there are so many beautiful girls…* Thought Hinata and sighed. –Why do I have to go through all this shit? – Said Hinata out laud expecting someone to answer but for her bad she was all alone as always.

Hinata was slowly swallowing food and blankly looking at Sasuke in TV. *What should I do? I have to believe but… I can't blame him if he cheated on me because our marriage isn't our own decision.* Hinata sighed again. She placed food next to her and again looked at calendar. –Only four day's… It's so soon. Only one moth and two weeks has passed since I started to go to school. One moth and two weeks… Wait! – Hinata jumped out from bed and rushed to her bathroom. –Where is it!? Where? – She was searching for something. –Where is my period calendar? – She asked to herself and when she finally found it she stopped breathing. –No… No… No! My periods should have started four days ago! – Hinata panicked. *Why!? Don't tell me that I'm pregnant!* Thought she. *I just have to make sure am I pregnant and then I can panic… Tomorrow I will have to buy pregnancy test.* Hinata placed back her period calendar and walked back to her bedroom and crawled in bed.

*That's not the best moment to get pregnant… And I still have to do so many things… Tomorrow I will just go and buy pregnancy test…* Thought Hinata and sighed. All the rest day she spend reading. (New Moon… XD)

Two days later.

It was Wednesday and Sasuke was coming home today finally. Hinata slowly got out of her bed and looked at the clock. *Hm… 9:22 AM…* She thought and started to feel nervous. Hinata took a carton box; which was laying next her bed on tabbed; on which was written pregnancy test. Hinata did had the courage to do it yesterday when she bought it, but she knew she had to find out was she pregnant or not. *Probably it will be positive… My periods were never late since I was 15 so…* Thought she and went to bathroom. Five minutes later she hardly sighed. –As I thought… Positive. – Hinata was more worried now. *How should I say it to Sasuke? What will he say?* Thought she and slowly dressed up. She put on some light jeans, dark blue, large jersey, light coat and scarf because it was colder outside today and there was a storm. She took umbrella and walked out.

Hinata walked out of her apartment and went to her car. She was going to finally go to a garden which her mother bought for her. After twenty minutes she was in front of a garden. It was beautiful even when leaves were everywhere. Hinata opened garden and walked in. Just as her mother told her; there was a statue of Hinata – Older Hinata which looked just like Hinata now except her clothes. Hinata slowly reached it and saw the catacomb. Hinata slowly opened it and turned there a light on. *Why did my mother had to do all this crap?* Thought Hinata and walked in.

As soon as she stepped in, she regretted it. Everywhere on the walls were pictures of her mother bruises. Not only her mother. There were pictures of her grandmother bruises too which made Hinata think that Hyuuga women's can never be happy. *That's what you mean you don't want me to see…* Thought Hinata and deeply breathed. Hinata slowly walked trough corridors trying not to look on walls so she wouldn't be able to see those pictures but it was impossible not to see. Hinata's eyes were full of tears, yet she was holding them back.

Few minutes later Hinata reached dark room. A weak light was seen in a corner of room next to table. She walked closer and noticed bed, closet, table and bookshelf. Hinata took one of the books and opened it. There was written: Diary. 1976 year.

Hinata placed it back. *So there is my grandmother diary too…* Thought she and weakly smiled.

For a few hours she stayed there and read some diary. Hinata looked in the clock. *Hm… 5:30 PM… One last chapter and then I will leave.* Hinata took the latest diary and opened it. There was some picture of her mother and written. :

Dear diary and Hinata, today is the last time when I am writing here because I am going to do a suicide. Well… Hiashi don't really care about it and Hanabi will not remember me later… But I am worried about Hinata. I really love her and always will. I'm afraid to leave her alone with Hiashi, but I have no other choice. Every time when I come home, I am praying for myself hoping that Hiashi will not break some of mine bones and hoping that Hinata will not get hurt… But I can't anymore… I know Hinata is strong and she will fight for herself and someone dear for her.

I promised to Hinata, to always be with her but I can't keep my promise. I can't be with her because I might lose all my strength to fight against Hiashi and then not only I will get hurt but Hinata too. I don't want that. I really care for my little daughter who didn't have any happiness in her life except Sasuke and even so not for a long time.

Yesterday Hiashi was really horrible. I think that you already saw my testament (Of course yes! How then you could know about this place!?) And that was not the only thing he did. Under the bed are some more videos were you can see what Hiashi was doing to me. I was so scared that he will kill you because of me that I didn't have a choice.

I know that Hinata is reading this --- Sorry.

Hinata closed diary and stood up. She looked under the bed and saw a box. Hinata pulled it out and took it to her car with the last diary. All that time she was crying. She was really surprised/shocked and didn't notice it. Only after thirty minutes (Because of a blurry vision.) Hinata was home and noticed that she was crying. She walked in apartment and saw another letter in front of her legs. Hinata picked it up and immediately opened it. There was written:

Hi bitch! You didn't broke marriage as we asked you to do so we sent to Sasuke pictures of you. Not only that crappy made one but more and much better made! He will be sure that they are real and you will pay for taking him away from us!

Hinata slowly slide on the ground. Her eyes escaped tears. She got back up. *Sasuke… He will believe me… He will…* Thought Hinata and walked in living room. She placed a box with video on couch and diary and letter next to it. Then Hinata heard her apartment door's opening. Hinata walked to look who it was. It was Sasuke and he didn't look too happy.

Hinata tried to smile at him. –Hello. – She said. Sasuke passed by her and Hinata noticed a women's perfume. –Hm… This time alone!? – Sharply asked Sasuke. –What… What do you mean? – Asked Hinata confused. –Don't tell me you don't understand! – Sasuke's voice got lauder. –What? – Asked Hinata. Sasuke pulled out six pictures of nude Hinata and on every picture with another guy. All of them had a date, time and year on it and it showed that they were taken in these past ten days. –So you were raped!? Acting all innocent to make me yours! – Sasuke yelled. –Those pictures aren't real. – Hinata said quietly. –Aren't real!? So you're even lying! You can see that they were taken in these past ten days while I wasn't here! Are you some slut!? – Yelled Sasuke. He was really pissed. –Calm down. They aren't real! I would never do something like this! – Hinata yelled back. –I thought you were different! I thought that finally I have met someone whom I can trust and in the end she turns out to be a slut! – Yelled Sasuke. He didn't listen to Hinata at all. –Maybe everything you said was a lie to!? – Sasuke throw pictures in Hinata's face. –Sasuke! Listen! – Yelled Hinata to calm Sasuke down. –Why should I listen to a lying bitch like you? – Still yelling asked Sasuke. *He will not listen to me now!* Hinata panicked. –They're not real! I would never do something like this! I got some pictures of you and another girl to but I am not screaming about that because I believe in you! – Yelled Hinata as she tried to make Sasuke listen. Sasuke's eyes widened in anger for a moment then his fist hit Hinata's face. *Why… Why did I…* Sasuke panicked and then he reached out to Hinata's face. Hinata didn't let him touch her. –Don't dare to touch me with those dirty hands! Don't dare to touch me after you dare to hit me! Don't…! – Hinata yelled sharply but her eyes were full of tears and pain. She cough out some blood, then turned away and run out of her apartment.


	26. Pain ch26

School life. SasuHina: Pain. Ch26.

Before Hinata was out of apartment she stopped. –Not only that picture shows that you were with another woman… But you smell like one! – Then Hinata left. Only then Sasuke noticed that she looked thinner and remembered that Hinata said that she wasn't feeling well when Sasuke called. Sasuke looked out through the window. *It's storming outside!* Sasuke rushed to doors and took Hinata's umbrella. When Sasuke got out Hinata was nowhere in sign. *I guess it's useless.* Thought he and went back to apartment.

Sasuke closet outdoors and went to living room. He looked at the box with videos. *What's this?* He thought and took one of the CD. He wanted to place it in CD reader but it showed that there already is another CD so Sasuke turned it on. It was Hinata's mother testament.

Outside.

Hinata was leaning round the corner on her apartment wall and breathing deeply. *He… He didn't believe… He hit me… * Hinata blankly stood up and started to walk somewhere. When she noticed that every single human who passed her; looked at her like at some insane girl; she started to run. Twenty minutes later she rushed in a forest and fall to the ground. Hinata didn't have strength left so she stayed in that position for some time. All this time it was still raining and Hinata was soaked to the skin and cold. More than hour she was lying on the ground.

Suddenly she got up and her eyes were dark as if she was going to kill someone. She was walking through the storm for about another hour and finally reached graveyard. *Where are you mother!?* Hinata was screaming in her head. –Where..? – She mumbled. On her face played a cold smile and then she smiled more openly. –There are you my beloved mother… - Hinata said and sat down on a grave. Her mother grave.

At Hinata's apartment.

Sasuke was sitting on a couch and blankly looking at the TV. It was his fourth video where Hinata's mother was beaten up by Hiashi. *And after all that Hinata went through I hit her…* Sasuke looked at his hands and then saw a letter. He took it and read it. *So Hinata was really telling the truth…* He got up and walked to bedroom. He saw that picture about which Hinata was saying and another letter. Sasuke read it and heavily sat down on bed but something was stinging in his ass. Sasuke stood up and took of bedspread and saw Hinata's pregnancy test. He saw blue stripe on it. *Blue? What does that mean?* Sasuke rushed to bathroom's garbage bin. He took a box on which was written 'Pregnancy test'. Sasuke turned it around and froze. *She… She is pregnant… Hinata… I'm such a bastard.* Sasuke walked out of bathroom and went back to bedroom. He didn't knew what to do.

Graveyard.

Hinata was sitting and quietly singing song that her mother used to sing for her; in Hinata's childhood after Hiashi would beat her up; to calm her. Hinata's voice was quiet and slow. She was singing this song really slowly but clear enough to make sure that; if someone is listening to her singing; she will understand.

- If you feel really insecure, you may be a person that overdoes things – Hinata looked up in sky and she was still crying. Hinata knew that she was broken and alone. Hinata knew that this rain; which still hasn't stopped; was her mother tears that cried for her little daughter. 

-Come here once in a while, as you may need to take some time off- Hinata laughed trough tears. *I guess it's too late to take some time off…*

-Rest assured, it's okay to cry- *No it's not okay to cry… Tears are for weak! Remember that Hinata!* Hinata was trying to pull herself together. 

-Nobody will laugh at you. Stay by my side, and I'll give you the  
courage to set free into the sky the dreams you held onto – Hinata sighed and looked at her hands. Her vision was blurry because of tears.

-Don't worry, I'll always be here, looking at you  
you don't have to worry about things that are still far-off…- Hinata let out a whine. 

-As I hold you close to me, moonlight shines proudly in your heart  
a miracle for you… - Hinata closed her eyes. *Miracle would be if I would be able to see you one more time… But you left me all alone!* Hinata was angry.

-When you hug your knees and cry, look up at the sky  
At those times, that soulful voice will be within your reach…- Hinata smiled trough tears again. *No… No! That voice left me a long time ago and since then I haven't cried! Now, when I am crying that voice is nowhere around here… So don't lie to me mother!* She thought.

-Come over here, I'll be waiting  
and when you go back home, I'll be there. Stay by my side, and I'll  
give you the courage to set free into the sky the overflowing dreams…

When you're broken and burned out, this singing voice will save you  
When you carry all those sins, it'll come through for you  
Gather the stardust to make a light, and start on your path a miracle for you… - Hinata's face turned angry. *You dare to leave me alone! Your own daughter!* She looked at her mother grave.

-Don't worry, I'll always be here, looking at you  
you don't have to worry about things that are still far-off… - Hinata stopped and stood up. *You promised to me… You made a promise to stay always by my side! You said you will be here whenever I will need you! And I need you now but you are not here! You broke our promise!* Hinata thought and looked at the sky. Sun was already rising. *It's Thursday already…* Hinata sighed.

*I promise not to be a mother like you! I promise to be a better mother! I promise I will not run away like you did mother!* Hinata thought and smiled. - Courage is when you're afraid, but you keep on moving anyway. Courage is when you're in pain, but you keep on living anyway. We all have excuses why; living in fear something in us dies. Like a bird with broken wings; it's not how high he flies, but the song he sings. Wasn't that something you always told me mother? Wasn't it? Then where the fuck all your courage went? – Hinata angrily smiled. –I will never let go my courage and I will make sure that my daughter is much stronger than I am! I will make sure to be stronger that you are! – Hinata turned away from her mother grave. Suddenly she was unsteady.

In apartment.

Sasuke looked out of the window. *Where the fuck is she!?* He was nervously biting his lip. Suddenly he heard his cell-phone. –Yes. – He said still not looking away from window. –You bastard! – He heard Karin's voice. She was really angry. –What is it? – Sasuke asked annoyed. –Hinata is in hospital! What did you did to bring her to nervous breakdown and to this horrible state!? – Karin was yelling. –Where is she? – Sasuke asked worried. *Hinata…* Thought he. –Konoha's central hospital… - Said Karin and hung up.

In hospital.

Five minutes latter Sasuke rushed in hospital. He saw Karin and rushed to her. –Where is she? – He asked worried. *Why did she have to do this to herself? * Thought Sasuke and looked at ward behind Karin. He didn't wait for the answer and walked in there. Hinata was calmly sleeping in bed. She was livid. That scared Sasuke. He run out of ward back to corridor. –What happened to her? Was she with you before? – He asked. –No… About an hour ago she came to this hospital and as soon as she made her first step in here; she collapsed to the ground. I think she knew she was going to collapse soon so she came here. – Karin glared at Sasuke. –What did you do? – Karin asked trying to control herself. –I… I just don't know. Yesterday around dinner time I came home and … I got some pictures earlier that day… And when I came home I yelled at her. She tried to tell me that they weren't real but I didn't believe her. Then she left. After, I found out that she had many CD in which were seen how her father was hitting her mother… And her mother testament and diary. Then I found out that she is pregnant… And before she left… I hit her… - Sasuke didn't have the time to react to Karin's reaction. Her fist already hit Sasuke's face and Karin's eyes were full of tears. –How dared you hit Hinata!? How you dare to touch my precious Hinata!? She had gone through so many things and finally; when I thought that she will be happy and protected; turns out that she is in more danger that before! – Karin raised her hand up again and Sasuke tightened his face ready for the pain.

But pain never came. There was a sound that proved that Karin had hit someone but not Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Hinata standing in front of her. Karin's eyes were wide and she was shocked. –Karin… You already hit him once so stop… Calm down. – Hinata said in a soft voice and Karin fell to the ground. Hinata squatted to Karin and hugged her. –He hit me only once so you already hit him back… Calm down honey… Everything is fine… - Hinata was rubbing Karin's back to calm her down. *Hinata… She is so calm…* Thought Karin and cried. –Come here… - Said Hinata and helped her stood up. She walked Karin in her ward and after one minute came out.

Hinata didn't looked angry at Sasuke. She looked emotionless. –Did you wanted to die out there in such a storm? – Asked Sasuke to break silence but actually he wanted to fall on his knees and as for forgiveness. –Yes… At the beginning I was thinking to just simply die out there… But I couldn't kill another person. If I would have died I would have killed MY baby. I would have killed not only myself but MY child too and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't run away like it did my mother. – Hinata still looked emotionless but her eyes were coldly looking at Sasuke. Every time when Hinata said 'MY child' it hurt him. –It's my child too… - Quietly said Sasuke. –How do you know? I'm a slut and I can have a baby from anyone in Konoha! I'm a slut and I can be hit as many time's as you want to… I can be raped, beaten up, hated and throw in to dirt as many times as you want to… - Hinata looked at Sasuke and he noticed a small hint of pain in her eyes. Hinata couldn't fully hide what was she felling.


	27. Angel ch27

School life. SasuHina: Angel. Ch27.

Hinata stood up but Sasuke stopped her. –Wait! – He said and stood up too. –What do you want? – Asked Hinata. *It hurts so much… To see him after all those words…* Thought Hinata. She wanted as fast as possible to get away from him. –I… I'm sorry. – Said Sasuke as if he was unsure does he have to say it. Hinata's lower jaw dropped and she felt anger rising up in herself. –Do you even know why are you apologizing? – Asked Hinata. This time she showed that she was angry. *Thank god she shows at least any kind of emotions…* Thought Sasuke. –About what I said and did… - Still unsure said Sasuke. –Mind to tell me what did you did and said? – Hinata's eyes darkened and she slyly smiled. –I don't want to repeat it… - Sasuke turned his gaze away from Hinata. *It will not be as easy as I thought…* Thought Sasuke. –So now you don't want to say what you said earlier… But you already said that and there is no way that you can take those words back… Sorry; you're next wife – slut; has to go back to bed… - Hinata turned away and started to walk back. Sasuke grabbed her hand. He grabbed it with too much force and that caused Hinata pain. She quickly turned around and harshly slapped Sasuke. –I already told you earlier! Don't touch me! – Hinata harshly said and turned around. Sasuke stood there shocked. *I can't believe she slapped me… She is really angry…* Sasuke's eyes filled with pain.

Before Hinata walked in her ward she stopped and turned to Sasuke. –Go home! I will be home tonight. – Hinata turned back and walked in ward. Sasuke sat down on chair; on which they sat before; and sighed. –What have I done? – Sasuke mumbled. –You have done the worse thing ever! You have broke Hinata; who all her life tried to find happiness and who always was keeping all the pain inside! You have hurt her… You were the most precious person; after her mother; to Hinata! – Sasuke looked up and saw Tsunade. Then out of ward walked Karin. –I didn't wanted to do that! – Sasuke stood up. –Where do you think you are going? – Karin asked angrily. –Home… Hinata said to me to go home. – Sasuke turned away and walked home.

In ward.

Hinata crawled in bed and sighed. *Why do I have to do this? Why can't I be selfish? Why do I have to go through such pain? Why I can't find happiness? Why do I have to be soaked in dark? Is it some kind of curse on Hyuuga women's who are more like they're mother's not father's?* Thought Hinata and slowly fall in to sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself in sky standing on cloud. –Hello Hinata. – Hinata heard a women's voice. She recognized it. –Mother!? – Hinata looked around and saw her mother on another cloud. Behind Hinata's mother was standing Hinata's grandmother and behind her Hinata's great-grandmother. –Hinata. We all have ended our life's because we were weak. We did a suicide. – Started her great-grandmother. –But… We all know that you are much stronger than me, your grandmother or mother. – Continued Hinata's great-grandmother. She looked at her grandmother. –We know that you will be happy! We know that you will never do a suicide! – Said Hinata's grandmother. –We all three are feeling horrible because we all three left our precious kid unprotected… But there is a difference between us. – Hinata's mother said.

-When my mother left me, I didn't fight against anything… I gave up. – Said her great-grandmother. –When my mother left, I didn't fight against anything… I gave up and just did everything my father or anyone else would ask. – Said Hinata's grandmother. –When my mother left… I didn't fight… I didn't gave up just stopped my war against him… But the mistake I did was… I went along with him… I did everything he asked… Everything… - Said Hinata's mother. –And the biggest mistake we did… We left our precious kid behind. We left our precious kid unprotected and alone to fight against a monster that everyone feared... – Said all three of them together. –But Hinata… You're not like we are! – Said her great-grandmother. –You fought against that monster even when you were left alone! – Great-grandmother said cheerfully. –You didn't gave up! – Hinata's grandmother said smiling.–You didn't went along! – Said her mother. –And you promised not to leave your precious kid alone, unprotected and scared! – The three of them said.

–You asked why you have to do this. Because you are strong and you have to break through it! God might put many difficulties in your life but you will become stronger and stronger every time whenever you will break through! – Said Hinata's great-grandmother. –You asked why you can't be selfish. Because you're too kind, caring and loveable to be selfish! You are too good for anyone on this planet! You're something that only the best's could ever dream about! – Said Hinata's grandmother. –You asked why you have to go through such a pain. Because angels are made to take away pain from others and suffer it by themselves! Because angels there are only one angel on planet and only one angel there will be. Angel like you has to take all possible pain from others to make them happy! – Said Hinata's mother. Her eyes were teary and red. She looked as if she was going to cry.

-Happiness? You will find it! You will find it very soon because you have fought for it all your life! – Said Hinata's great-grandmother and as soon as her eyes got teary; she vanished. -Answer on your question why you have to be soaked in the dark is because angel people like you were made to help people who are in dark. You were made to help them. You were made to help Sasuke! To make him happy! To take all his pain, darkness and loneliness away and suffer them by yourself! – Said Hinata's grandmother and her eyes escaped tears. After that she vanished too. –It's a curse! It's a curse on Hyuuga women's who are more like they're mother's! Yes it is but all three of us believed that you will break the curse! I believe you will! – Her mother said and started to cry too.

–Will you vanish too? – Asked Hinata. Only then Hinata noticed that she was crying. *Lately I have been doing that too often.* Thought Hinata. –No… You haven't. – Said Hinata's mother. –What? – Asked Hinata confused. –You haven't been crying too often lately… You have kept too much tears inside yourself! It's okay to cry. – Hinata's mother floated closer to Hinata. –Sorry Hinata… I heard everything you said, thought and sung at graveyard. I am sorry that I put you through so much! I am really sorry! – Hinata's mother fall down on her knees. –Mother! It's okay! It's okay… Its okay… - Hinata said and kneeled to her mother. –Actually… No it's not okay… It's not okay! It's not okay! You left me behind but you promised to stay by my side! – Hinata yelled. –I am sorry! Please forgive me! – Her mother was saying through her tears. –There are things that can't be forgiven… Even if you really want to forgive with all your heart… You can't. – Hinata wiped her mother tears and after wiped her own tears. –Hinata… I'm sorry… You have to go now. – Hinata's mother said and both of them stood up. In front of Hinata opened a light. –I'm really sorry… - Her mother sadly smiled. Hinata entered a light and second before thought. *Of course I forgive you! I love you mother and always will!* Thought Hinata and heard. –Thank you! I really love you! – Her mother yelled and that voice vanished in endlessness.

Hinata looked around after she walked in light and noticed her ward. She looked at her bed. Around there were many doctors. Karin and Tsunade were hysterically crying and Karin sometimes yelled. –Hinata! Please don't leave me! Don't! You can't die! – Hinata looked back at bed. *So I'm dead…* Thought she. 'Yes… You are but you have a choice. You can peacefully die now and come back to us or you can return to your own body and fight all the rest of your life.' Hinata heard a mother voice in her head. *If I die I will be at peace… But I don't want to walk the easy path and I promised not to leave everyone behind like you did… Sorry mother but there will be some time before we meet next time.* Thought Hinata and smiled. 'Somehow it's sad… How long will it be…? But I am happy that you are strong enough to return to the pain and difficulties out there.' Hinata heard in her mother voice smile. *That's why I am called an angel people.* Hinata thought and the she understood – her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother let her go back.

Hinata looked at bed where she was lying lifeless and heard. –Write down time of her death. – Said one of the doctors. –But… Maybe we still can… - Started another doctor. –No… We are trying to get her heart work again already for fifteen minutes! Usually we are done after five or less minutes… There is no way that; after fifty minutes since her heart stopped; for her to return. – Doctor was sad and his eyes were wet. *I guess it's time for me to return.* Thought Hinata and felt a hand on her shoulder. Hinata didn't turn around. 'But you will forget about this conversation and meeting Hinata.' Said Hinata's mother and vanished. Without thinking Hinata came to her body and smiled. –Welcome back. – Said Hinata and her body fully absorbed her spirit.

Monitoring equipment suddenly started to peep and Hinata quickly opened her eyes and sat up. Everyone looked at Hinata shocked. –Water… - Hinata managed to say. Doctor reacted quickly. He rushed out of Hinata's ward and fifteen seconds later was back with a bottle of water. Hinata opened it and drank out. –Thank you… - Hinata weakly smiled at doctor and some nurse collapsed. At hearing Hinata's voice Karin and Tsunade rushed in ward. –Hinata! – Yelled Karin and tightly hugged her. The same thing did Tsunade. –How can this be? – Asked doctor confused. –It was more than fifteen minutes since your heart stopped! – Doctor came closer to Hinata and smiled. –Please leave ward so doctor can check me. – Hinata smiled at Karin and Tsunade. Their eyes were red and puffy. *They were crying for so long…* Thought Hinata and sighed.

-What really happened? – Asked Hinata when Karin and Tsunade were out of ward. –Well… This morning; when Sasuke left; you went to bed and fall asleep. Around 2 PM suddenly your heart became weaker and you were really pale… It was as if there was someone who was fighting for you in heaven… As if even if not that he wanted you to die but as if he wanted to talk with you… - Doctor sighed and smiled. –Around 5 PM it got even worse. - Doctor wrote down something from test results. –What time is it now? – Asked Hinata and sighed. *What happened…?* thought Hinata. –It's… 9:20 PM. – Hinata's eyes widened. *I told Sasuke that I will be home tonight.* Thought she. –Karin! – Yelled Hinata and second latter Karin rushed in. –What is it Hinata? – Asked Karin worried. –Did you call Sasuke? – Asked Hinata half standing. –No… With all this… I didn't thought… - Karin answered unsure. *Thank god!* Thought Hinata and smiled. –Come here! – Happily said Hinata and hugged Karin. Karin was confused but didn't said anything.

Karin left and Hinata got out of bed. –Where are you going Hinata? – Asked doctor surprised. –I have to go home. – Hinata answered and placed hand on her stomach. *My baby!* She panicked. –My… My kid… Is my baby fine or… - Hinata didn't wanted to continue sentence. - Looks like you're fine as if nothing happened to you… Your kid is alive too what is really strange. But you still can't go home! – Doctor said angrily. –I don't care what you are saying! I have marriage tomorrow. – Hinata walked out of ward and left hospital. She didn't bothered to tell that to Karin or Tsunade.


	28. Wedding ch28

School life. SasuHina: Wedding. Ch28.

After ten minutes; because Hinata was walking slowly fearing her own health; she was home. When she opened doors Sasuke was sitting in living room. Hinata entered and Sasuke rushed to her. –Hinata! What were you thinking about leaving hospital after your heart stopped! – Sasuke worriedly said. –So doctor called you… - Mumbled Hinata and walked to her bedroom. *I hope he didn't called my father…* Thought Hinata and dressed down. –I am going to sleep Sasuke. – Hinata said and crawled in bed under their comforter. *Or at least I will try to…* Thought Hinata and turned in bed to face window. –Good night. – Said Sasuke and dressed down. He crawled in bed under the same comforter under which was Hinata. *What should I do?* Thought Sasuke. *She hates me now…* Thought Sasuke and turned to face Hinata.

–By the way… We have to get up tomorrow at 7 AM so better try to sleep. I hope you got your suit and be ready tomorrow. Marriage starts at 11 AM at my house is San-san-kudo ceremony (a ceremony of three-times-three exchange of nuptial cups, is performed by the bridegroom and bride. Drinks of "Sake" are then exchanged between members and close relatives of the both families to signify their union through the wedding. A Shinto wedding is accompanied by the traditional music and attended by "Miko" maidens who serve "Sake" in red and white dresses. The exchange of wedding rings is also a popular practice today. The bridegroom and bride proceed to the sanctuary to offer twigs of "Sakaki" sacred tree in worship to gods to end the main part of the wedding ceremony. It is a short service, simple in procedure but full of solemn atmosphere.), after we are going to the church it's around 1 PM; where will be all our classmates and some others peoples who we know; and then we are having a traditional meal with everyone. There will be my family and everyone we know. – Hinata sighed.

–Don't think that this marriage was made like I wanted it… I didn't want any friends there but… My father insisted on it. – Hinata turned around so she wouldn't have to face Sasuke who looked like he just heard that he had marriage. *He forgot…* Thought Hinata. –It's your own problem if you had forgotten your suit or marriage. – Hinata said and close her eyes. –I didn't forget about the suit… But… I thought that we will not marry after what happened yesterday… - Sasuke looked at Hinata's back. *Why then are we marrying..?* Thought he. –Don't forget; if we don't get married as soon as possible your company and my company will be closed and how will you live without any money? – Asked Hinata cynically. *That's right… Two years and if you will want to you can divorce… Why are these feeling so painful?* Thought Hinata. –Is it okay with you? – Asked Sasuke and turned away from Hinata's back. *I feel sorry for her… She has to marry someone like me…* Thought Sasuke. –It doesn't matters… No one ever has cared about that so don't worry… - Hinata bite her lip. *So he doesn't want to marry me that much…* Thought Hinata and sighed. Sasuke kept quiet.

One hour later Hinata was lying in bed and looking at ceiling. She was murmuring some melody. *Where the heck is my sleep…?* Thought Hinata. She got up from bed, took her pillow and another comforter from closet and went to living room. She made herself comfortable on couch and turned on DVD and there started a video where Hinata's mother was beaten up in her home office by Hiashi. Hinata carefully watched it and listened to every word. *Never; in my all life; I will let someone do this to me! I will never let someone beat me up or throw in to dirt…!* Thought Hinata. In 3 AM Hinata finally was able to fall asleep.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at clock. *What!? It's 5:57 AM…Why can't I sleep?* She thought. Hinata got out of bed, this time from couch, and went to bathroom. *At least I can relax myself in bath…* Thought Hinata and turned on tap. She took of her pajama and got in bath. –So relaxing… - Mumbled Hinata and smiled.

It was 6:30 AM when Sasuke opened his eyes. He turned to Hinata's side. *No one's here…* Thought he. Suddenly Sasuke got up and looked around. *Where is Hinata!?* He thought. Sasuke walked in living room and saw comforter and pillow. *She… She slept on couch!? Is it because of me..?* Thought Sasuke. –Hinata? – He said out loud and went to kitchen. –I'm in bath! – Yelled Hinata. –Oh… Okay. – Answered Sasuke and started to prepare coffee for himself and Hinata. –I will be out soon. – Hinata yelled again and Sasuke smiled. *It's so good to hear her calming voice in the morning.* Thought he and finished preparing coffee.

Hinata walked in kitchen and she liked what she saw - Sasuke standing with coffee in underwear. But Hinata didn't show any kind of emotions about that. Sasuke stood there looking at Hinata. She hadn't any kind of clothes on except towel, which was wrapped around Hinata's breast. It was small and hardly covered her ass. Sasuke liked that. *She is really cute… And those wet hair… So sexy!* Thought Sasuke and smiled. - Good morning. – He said cheerfully but in return got only a short nod. *I forgot…* Thought Sasuke and his smile dropped. –I will leave after one hour. Have to go to Kurenai to get my wedding kimono and dress. And Kurenai will make my hair and make-up. – Hinata took her coffee and drank half of it. –Kimono and dress? – Asked Sasuke. –Yes. I will have to change because I can't go to my home in dress but need to wear a wedding Kimono which my mother was wearing in her wedding. But to church I have to wear dress… So I will change before going to church. – Hinata sighed. –And you can't see me before wedding so you will have to deal with everything by yourself. In bedroom I have prepared list with things that you have to do. – Hinata sighed again. –Oh! And you will have to go to my house by yourself and your groomsman is Asuma because my bridesmaid is Kurenai. To church you will be brought by Asuma and me by Kurenai. – Hinata placed empty cup on table. –If you anything forget, everything is write on list. – Hinata walked out of kitchen.

*Hinata planed it all on her own!? And I was here to help her… * Thought Sasuke and sighed.

11 AM. At Hyuuga mansion.

Hinata entered room and everyone stopped breathing. Hinata's was wearing a simple white kimono and her hair was freely covering her shoulders. In her hair was a golden accessory. Even if Hinata was dressed so simply she looked amazing. Hinata looked around and smiled kindly. *There is my father… Hanabi, Neji… *Hinata looked little bit surprised. *There are so many distant relatives who I don't even know!* She thought and sat down next to Sasuke. *She is so beautiful!* Thought Sasuke and smiled.

Ceremony went well and ended at 12:30 PM. Hinata just got up and left room when Hiashi stopped her. –Hinata… Doctor called me yesterday… I was really worried. – Said Hiashi quietly so no one else would hear. –I am fine! Why is everyone worrying about me when before no one cared!? – Quietly but sharply asked Hinata. –Hinata! Don't say that! – Hiashi answered caringly. –If you wanted to damp my mood you succeeded. – Hinata turned away and walked out of mansion.

Kurenai approached her and smiled. –You look amazing! – She said and hugged Hinata. *I can't be mad in my wedding. * Thought Hinata and smiled. –Thank you! – Hinata answered and sat down. –Hinata there is no time for you to sit around! We have to go to church and you have to change in dress there. I think I will redo your hair. Something more ceremonial. – Kurenai smiled and Hinata got up. –As you wish. – Said Hinata and they got in car.

Ten minutes later they rushed in church back room. –Quickly put on your dress Hinata! – Ordered Kurenai and Hinata did as she was told to. –Kurenai its okay… My hair can stay like this. – Hinata said when Kurenai was about to do something with her hair. –But it's your wedding and you have to look like you're marrying. – Said Kurenai worried. –I like them that way. – Hinata softly smiled and stood up. –It's time Kurenai. – Said Hinata and ceremony started.

Hinata walked in room and everyone looked at a beautiful bride. Hinata was wearing a large, foliated, white dress simple veil and the black pearl, diamond necklace and the same ring; which Sasuke bought her on Hinata's 18 b-day; looked really amazing. It really contrasted. Hinata looked like a princess. *I wish my mother would have been able to see this…* Thought Hinata and smiled. She looked around and saw Sakura and Naruto holding hands and smiling at her. Neji was looking kind of worried but still he was with Ten-Ten who calmed him. *I bet he is worried about me and Sasuke…* Thought Hinata. Then she saw Temari and Shikamaru. Temari waved and Hinata saw a ring on her hand. In answer Hinata softly smiled. Then she saw her and Sasuke's classmates one after another waved and smiled at her. Finally she reached Sasuke and looked at her father.

Hiashi looked at her pitifully as if he felt guilty for making Hinata marry Sasuke. Hinata sighed. *Damn Hiashi!* She thought and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked amazed and surprised. –What? – Quietly asked Hinata and Sasuke smiled. –I didn't think that you will wear my present… And you look really amazing. – Whispering said Sasuke. Hinata looked up and down Sasuke. –You look perfect as always! – Answered Hinata and laughed. –What is it? – Asked Sasuke. –It's the first time that we are talking normally today. – Answered Hinata and heard Father (I mean the one who was marrying them) cough. –Oh… This not the place where to talk. – Said Hinata and both of them giggled. *It's good that at least here I can show a little bit of my love towards him…* thought Hinata and smiled.

Father (the one who was marrying them) said everything he needed, then Hinata said what she needed and said 'I do' and after the same did Sasuke. They put on a ring on each other finger and kissed. *Her lips are so soft… I really missed them!* thought Sasuke. *His lips! I really wanted them!* Thought Hinata and they finished ceremony.

Later.

Hinata fall on her bed. –I never thought that marriage can go on until 2 AM! – Hinata sighed and smiled. Sasuke fall in bed too. –Yeah… Never thought that marriage can take away so much strength. – Sasuke turned to Hinata. –Thank you for preparing it. – Said Sasuke and dumbly smiled. *I have to ask.* thought Hinata. –Sasuke, remember when you called me? – Asked Hinata. Sasuke nodded. –What was you doing and where you were? – Continued Hinata. Sasuke's dumbly smile dropped. –Well… I was in my office. – Said Sasuke. –And those women there; was your secretary's then, yes? – Asked Hinata and sat up. Sasuke sat up too. –Hinata let's not start arguing about that now. – Sasuke turned away from Hinata. Hinata angrily smiled. –Hm… I think we will never again talk about it if I will not talk about it now. – Hinata got up and walked to bedroom doors. –Hinata… It's just that I tired and want to sleep. – Said Sasuke and sighed. –Good night then. – Said Hinata and walked out of room. *Why can't I just answer honestly? It's not like I cheated…* Thought Sasuke and dressed down.

Sasuke heard out doors opening and closing. *What!?* Sasuke jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. –Hinata! – He yelled. –What? – Asked Hinata standing under their bedroom window. –Where are you going? – Asked Sasuke worried. –I want to take a walk. – Answered Hinata and started to walk away. –Be careful! – Yelled Sasuke again. –That doesn't matters… - Mumbled Hinata and was out of Sasuke's vision reach.

Hinata walked in forest looking at moon. She was still in her wedding outfit. Hinata picked some flowers and walked to graveyard. She placed flowers on her mother grave. –I got married today mother… As you wanted… To Sasuke. I know I wanted that too and still want to but… Sasuke has changed and I think that it will not be easy to start this new life with him. – Hinata smiled. –I wanted to see you today… At my marriage but… That's impossible, isn't it? – Said Hinata and her smile dropped. –What am I doing here? – Asked Hinata to herself. –You are talking to your mother. – Someone said. Hinata recognized voice but it seemed like this voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere. –Mo… Mother? – Asked Hinata. –Yes… I saw your marriage Hinata… you were amazing! – Said her mother. –But… But that's impossible! You're dead! I can't hear you! – Hinata panicked. –It's okay Hinata! Calm down Hinata… - said her mother and Hinata calmed. –I think I am insane. – Said Hinata and both of them laughed. –We all are… - Said her mother and Hinata felt that she is leaving. –Already leaving… - Mumbled Hinata and walked away.

Five minutes later after Hinata left graveyard, Hinata's heart started to hurt and she cough up some blood. *I need to get out of this dress as soon as possible! This corset is horrible!* Thought Hinata and quickly walked to her apartment. When Hinata walked in her bedroom she noticed sleeping Sasuke. *So cute…* Thought Hinata and dressed down. She crawled in bed under her comforter. *Good night Hinata…* She thought and closed her eyes.

Next morning she got up at a nice smell. Hinata looked at Sasuke's bedside and noticed that Sasuke was gone. –Oh… Good morning. – Said Sasuke and smiled. He gave Hinata breakfast and Hinata smiled for a short second too. –Good morning Sasuke… Thanks. – Said Hinata and took breakfast.

After they eat Hinata washed dishes and went back to bed. Sasuke was walking around the house and doing some clean up that wasn't really needed. –Are you still tired? – Asked Hinata. Sasuke didn't thought about the sentence and cheerfully answered. –No! I had such a good sleep. – Sasuke walked in bedroom. –Then please be so kind to explain me about those secretary's. – Hinata said and Sasuke's smile dropped. –Hinata… - He started but Hinata cut him off. –Explain what were you doing then? – Hinata sharply said. Sasuke turned his head to Hinata's wedding dress. *Blood!?* Thought Sasuke and worriedly looked at Hinata. –Why the fuck is there blood on your dress? – Worriedly and angrily asked Sasuke. *Shit! I didn't saw it yesterday!* Thought Hinata and sighed.


	29. Work ch29

School life. SasuHina: Work. Ch29.

Hinata caught. –Sasuke… I was first who asked you so answer on my question. – Hinata turned away from Sasuke and caught again. *I think I am sick…* Thought Hinata and placed her hand on her forehead. *Yes… I am…* Thought she and sighed. –Hinata! My question is more important! – Answered Sasuke little bit lauder thank before. –Don't yell at me! – Sharply said Hinata and sneezed. –Are you sick? – Asked Sasuke. Hinata nodded and Sasuke went to get some medicine. –Thanks. – Said Hinata; when Sasuke gave her medicine and glass of water.

All day Sasuke was taking care after Hinata but Hinata wasn't happy about that. –Sasuke! I told you that I can take care of myself! I don't like when someone is taking care after me! – Said Hinata when Sasuke finally got in bed. –Hinata stop that! – Answered Sasuke and one minute latter he was asleep. *hm… He was so tired.* thought Hinata and heard her cell-phone calling. Hinata quickly got out of bed and took her cell-phone which was in living room.

*Uzuki!?* Thought Hinata and picked up. –Hi Hinata-Sama! Congratulates on your marriage. – Said Uzuki cheerfully. –Thanks. What has happened? – Asked Hinata worried. –Why do you think that something has happened? – Asked Uzuki trying to hide fear in her voice. –Because it's been so long since I last did something for ANBU and you wouldn't call me in 1 AM just to congratulate. – Hinata said calmly and smiled. *It feels so good to be able to get back to work.* -Well… I really wouldn't bother you if it wouldn't be that important… But there are so many works to do and only you can do it… No one else could deal with that type of work. – Uzuki sighed and Hinata laughed. –I really missed my work in department! – Hinata said cheerfully and heard that Uzuki giggled. –I will be at department after half an hour. – Hinata said and hung up.

She walked in bedroom and looked at Sasuke. *He will never find out about this if I will be home early.* Thought Hinata and walked to closet. She put on some comfortable and sexy clothes, took her katana and left.

In ANBU department.

Hinata walked in office and everyone's faces brightened up. –Hinata-Sama! – Everyone smiled at her. –Hello everyone. – Hinata answered, smiled and walked to Uzuki office. –Hi Uzuki. – Said Hinata and Uzuki jumped in her seat. She didn't noticed Hinata at the beginning because she was too in to her papers. –Hinata! Thank god! – Uzuki quickly walked towards Hinata. –You can give me today at least three jobs to do. I will finish them until sun rises so Sasuke will not notice my absences. – Hinata smiled and Uzuki did as Hinata told. –Is it really fine with you? – Asked Uzuki worried that Hinata will be mad. *That doesn't matters… I really miss to see my katana in blood…* Thought Hinata. –It's fine. – Answered Hinata and softly smiled. –I am leaving. – Said Hinata and left.

It was 8 AM when Hinata finished her third job to do. *I have lost my good skills…* Thought Hinata while she walked through streets. She stopped in front of shop where was written 'Pictures for life.' And Hinata smiled. *Oh! It's opened…* Thought Hinata and walked in. –Hello. – Said Hinata when she didn't saw anyone. –Oh… Isn't it Hinata Uchiha-Hyuuga? – Asked shop assistant. –Yeah… - Answered Hinata. –I just finished making your marriage pictures! You and Sasuke-san make such a great couple! – Shop assistant gave Hinata folder with pictures. –Thank you. – Said Hinata and left the shop.

When Hinata walked in her apartment it was nearly 9 AM. –Where were you? – She heard Sasuke. –I woke up early and went to get our marriage pictures. – Hinata smiled. *As I thought… He really woke up.* Thought Hinata and looked at Sasuke's angry face. –Listen Hinata! If you are going somewhere at least tell me that you are leaving so I will not lose my mind thinking about where the heck you are. – Sasuke said sharply. –Don't talk to me like that… You are nothing to me so don't go around losing your mind. – Hinata answered sharply and throw marriage pictures in his face. –Look what a cute couple we make. – Said Hinata and went to bedroom. She dressed down and put on her pajama. Hinata went to prepare something to eat and went back to bed.

Two weeks later.

Sasuke got up in bed and looked at clock. *It's 4 Am… * Sasuke looked at Hinata's bedside and sighed. –Again she is working… - Thought Sasuke and looked at clock again. –Why is she only working all these past two weeks!? Her health already is horrible! – Sasuke got up from bed and went to kitchen and prepared coffee for himself and Hinata. *Lately she is home around 4 AM…* Thought Sasuke and heard out doors opening.

Sasuke went to outdoors. –Again working!? – He asked angrily. –Does that matters? – Asked Hinata emotionless. –Hinata your health isn't the best one! You should take a break! – Hinata closed doors behind herself and Sasuke gave her coffee. –it's my heath not yours. – Hinata said quietly and sighed. –But you are pregnant and that can affect on our child! – Sasuke walked after her in bedroom. –Sasuke please stop acting as if you care. – Said Hinata and changed. *If you don't love then stop!* Thought Hinata and sadly smiled. –I really do care! – Sasuke said lauder than before. –It's enough Hinata! You have to take a break and rest! We have enough money for our whole life and there is no need to work so hard anymore. – Sasuke sat beside Hinata in bed. *I can't let her work so hard… If I lose her now I don't know what I will do.* Sasuke sighed. –Sasuke please stop! It's been two weeks already and you still haven't explained what was you doing then! And it's not like I am dying! - Hinata placed an empty cup of coffee on table next to bed. –It's been only two day's since you left hospital again! Do you plan to go there every week until you die!? – Sasuke yelled. *Why can't she understand that I love her too much to lose!?* Sasuke was angry at himself. –Oh please Sasuke don't yell! – Hinata cough up some blood. *Not now!?* Thought Hinata and felt how hear heartbeats got slower. –Call ambulance. – Hinata managed to say and lost her consciousness.

At hospital.

Hinata was connected with many computers that showed her health condition. –Doctor how is she? – Asked Sasuke worried. His eyes were wet. –Well… I will not lie… Only miracle can save her. – Told doctor and Sasuke fall on his knees. –I need some bed. – Said Sasuke and doctor showed him way to ward next to Hinata. –Thanks. – Said Sasuke and crawled in there. *Hinata… Why are you doing that to yourself.* Thought Sasuke and fall asleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his mother. Second later he saw his father and brother. *Where am I?* thought Sasuke and then saw himself. 'You are in your lost memory…' Said women. *Who are you?* Asked Sasuke and his mother next to him. Sasuke looked around and he saw only him and very small and cute girl. She had such an adorable smile. –Why? – Asked Sasuke. –That little girl is Hinata. She had suffered much enough already and she needs at least one person to rely on. – Said Sasuke's mother. –That smile… I want to see it on Hinata's face… - Said Sasuke and tear escaped his eye. –Everyone wants' to see that smile on Hinata's face but there isn't anyone who can make her smile like that… Except you. – She said and smiled. - But she… She hates me. – Sasuke was crying. That was really unexacting from him. –Not Sasuke… She loves you more than anything else. She really loves you and always will no matter what she says or does. – Sasuke's mother took Sasuke's hand. –Look. – She said and Sasuke's trip in his blanked memory started.

Sasuke sat up and breathed deeply. *Hinata!* He jumped out from bed and rushed to Hinata's ward. He saw there many doctors. –What is happening? – Yelled Sasuke. One of the doctors' turned to him. –Her condition is getting worse. – Said doctor and Sasuke rushed somewhere.


	30. Song ch30

School life. SasuHina: Song. Ch30.

Sasuke was running to his ex-apartment. He rushed in and quickly run to his parent room. *Where is it!?* He looked under bed, in his parent closet and every possible place. When Sasuke was about to give up, he looked under desk. There was a letter. –It's that… Isn't it? – Said Sasuke and took it. He opened the letter and smiled. This letter was more than ten years old. *Hinata's handwriting was so elegant even then.* Thought Sasuke and read it.

Dear Sasuke,

There is one song that I really love just like I love you. I thought that when you will break my heart, I will sing it, listen to it and live the rest of my life with it, but I think I will never be able to do that, because you don't remember me at all. I have cried so many nights and got angry at you because of that… But I understand that you aren't at fault. You're not at fault that you forgot everything and I can't blame you, hate you or get mad at you… This is the song that I really liked and thought that I will be crying by listening to it, but this is the last time I will listen to it or cry because of you. I have to believe and be strong.

The saddest thing is you could be anything  
That you could want  
We could have been everything  
But now we're not  
Now it's not anything at all  
The hardest part was getting this close to you  
And giving up this dream I built with you  
A fairytale that isn't coming true  
You've got some growing up to do

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

After all the things you put me through  
Tell me why I'm still in love with you  
And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call  
You broke my heart  
I'm taking it back from you  
And taking back the life I gave to you  
Life goes on before and after you  
I've got some growing up to do

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
It's time I said my last goodbye

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
It's time I said my last goodbye

P.S. I still want to be with you.

Sasuke rubbed places where ink was smudgy. *That proves that she was crying then.* Sasuke stood up and rushed back to hospital.

When Sasuke walked in Hinata's ward, she was conscious. –Hinata… How are you? – Asked Sasuke. He could see that Hinata was weak but when Hinata saw Sasuke, her expression changed from weak to strong and cold. *I can't let him know that I am weak… I don't want to see him mad or worried.* Thought Hinata and sighed. –I'm fine. Soon I will be out from here again. – Said Hinata and Sasuke tried to smile. –Don't lie. Doctor said that only miracle can save you. – Sasuke sadly said and sat on Hinata's bed. –And you think that I will not get a miracle? – Asked Hinata cheerfully. *Why does doctor has to tell everything to him!?* Thought Hinata angrily. –It's not that… - Answered Sasuke. *Time I've been patient for so long, how can I pretend to be so strong? Looking at him. Feeling its Sasuke. If I'm asking him to hold me tight, will it be all right? * Thought Hinata and smiled.

–I believe that I have fought for my life and done much enough; for that one who are making miracles happen. I think that if I will choose to live I will live. – Hinata smiled. –And what if you chose to die? – Asked Sasuke and quickly placed hand on his mouth. *What am I talking about!?* Thought Sasuke. –It…. It's possible that I can choose that path… But I don't want to leave everything behind… Somehow I think that I promised it to everyone who already has done it… - Hinata giggled. –I think its sounds like I am crazy… - Said Hinata. –I think it's possible that you are crazy. – Sasuke said and giggled too. –But… I think it's possible that you made that promise too… Because I have heard that; when peoples are dead for some time; like you were dead for fifteen minutes; they can meet their precious ones. It means that you could meet them… - Sasuke smiled sadly. –Now you're the one who sounds like some psychotic. – Hinata punched Sasuke's shoulder weakly like friends do.

–Hinata… Have you forgotten that we are married? I'm not only your friend. I am your husband and… - Sasuke stopped. *And your love…* Thought Sasuke. Hinata's smile dropped. –Yeah… My husband… - Said Hinata and saw that Sasuke pulled out some letter from pocket. –This letter… You send me half year after my parents died… I remembered about it only half an hour earlier. – Sasuke gave it to Hinata. Hinata took it and froze. –This letter… It's… - Hinata didn't know what to say. She opened it and read it. –That song still is on my mp3, computer and CD… But I haven't listened to that song since this letter. – Hinata sadly smiled. She was holding her tears. –And one more thing Hinata… - Started Sasuke but suddenly Hinata lost her conscious. Her heart started to work faster, then slower and again faster. In ward rushed doctor and some nurse leaded Sasuke out of there.

Five minutes latter some nurse came to him and gave Sasuke two papers. –Hinata-Sama was tightly holding this in her hand. – She said and left Sasuke alone. Sasuke opened one of them. It was letter which Sasuke gave her earlier. But he was really surprised when he opened the other one. It was another letter which was written a moment ago.

Darling,

I don't remember when one letter send to you was, but there was a song lyric written and I told that it was my favorite song, but now it has changed. After so many years I still hold dear my feelings towards you. Earlier it was just a kid love, that could end at any time but I knew if I will believe, it will become a real, deep and beautiful love story about a Prince and Cinderella. Funny isn't it?

When I came to school, when I saw you after a long time, I knew it was you. My first thoughts were 'That guy behind him (Naruto)… Sasuke! Looks like schools sexiest guy, probably playboy. Probably had sex with every girl he wanted.' But I knew that those thoughts were false. It was easier to lie to myself like I never before was your friend or you were my first love so I thought that I could start everything again.

Anyway now I can say that I really loved you back then, in childhood, and I still love you. I don't know what you are feeling towards me. Is it sympathy, mercy, hate, love or anything else, because you never told that to me directly and that was killing me slowly. I wanted to tell you about my feelings so many times but I never got the courage to tell them and the biggest thing that stopped me was because I didn't have any doubts what were you feeling towards me. I don't want to say 'I love you' first, but my heart - it can hardly wait.

Back in childhood I never understood you're expression after your parents died, even if before I could tell what you thought only by looking at your face, but then I never thought about it so much. Later I understood what you felt, because I lost my mother and had to fight for myself. I understood what you were feeling and thinking and I ended up falling in, love with you and another song… I don't know what are you thinking at the moment or what was in your head these past years, but I can tell you that I love you…

Probably if you are reading this lyric, I am already not around you… I am not saying that I am dead; I will fight for my life until the end, because I want to know what you're feelings are towards me.

Read them and believe that I really understood you back then.

Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside

And your slowly shaking fingertips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see

And your slowly shaking fingertips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Slow down boy, you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I'm much more ,you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything

Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything  
I promise I can be what you need

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
And I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

P.S. It's not easy to tell you that I am vulnerable. I really am trying my hardest to be invincible but that's impossible for me and everyone else… So just let me know that you're vulnerable and I will do everything to protect you from pain.

Sasuke sat there and cried. *When it comes to you, I am vulnerable and not only that… I am really weak and rake.* Sasuke got up and went to Hinata's ward. Hinata was really weak.


	31. I love you ch31

School life. SasuHina: I love you… Ch31.

Sasuke was standing and looking at Hinata's weak body trough window. *Hinata… Please don't die! Please don't give up! You really deserved a miracle!* thought Sasuke. His eyes were wet but he didn't wanted to cry because he believed that Hinata will not die. He thought that crying in this moment would mean that Hinata will die.

In Hyuuga mansion.

Hiashi just got up and walked to kitchen. On his way there he saw a letter in front of outdoors. Hiashi picked it up and opened it.

Dear father, Hiashi,

You already know that I blame you for my mother's death right? Not only that… I hate you and I really want to kill you! I have many CD with videos where you cruelly beat up my mother! Where you act like an animal! I will send you some of those videos so you can see what have you done and maybe then you will be able to feel some guilt for what you did! Well… I'm hoping that you will just do a suicide!

But that's not the reason why I am writing a letter to you… I wanted to open up to you and show what have I felt all this time… What I thought all this time so take all your courage together before you read further this letter.

I've learned the hard way to live and fight. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid to let anyone close! To open up my heart and let someone find out the real me. I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh every day of my life. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain and problems and now I cry in the middle of the night because I know I will never be able to be happy! Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I am afraid from people love and happiness.

I remember how you hated Sasuke back then because he was a light in my life! I remember how happy you were when his parent's died and he forgot me. You were so happy that you actually didn't hit my mother for two day's which made me happy! My light in life died… He was my first love and friend! He was everything to me back then and he will always be! I could tell you his favorite color's red like blood. He loves to argue. His mother is beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie… Never let nobody see him cry; I don't let anybody see me wishing he was mine. He'd never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything except my heart. First thought when I wake up is 'My god he's beautiful' so I get up and make myself better every day. Yes I could tell you his favorite color's red like blood. He loves to argue and it kills me. His mother is beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him I'd lie...

Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance. Miss unafraid, Miss out of my way, Miss don't let a man interfere. Miss on her own, Miss almost grown, Miss never let a man help her off her throne. So, by keeping her heart protected, she'll never, ever feel rejected, little miss apprehensive. That's how you wanted me to be but I didn't end that way... She didn't want to end up jaded and this miss decided not to miss out on true love. So, by changing a misconception, she went in a new direction and found inside, she felt a connection - She fell in love. Yes I really am the way you wanted me to be but I have another thing in my heart which you never had... It's love... My love towards Sasuke, mother, Hanabi, Neji, my grandmother and great-grandmother will never die… My love towards people surrounding me will never die…

I hope that you are happy to have a strong daughter on who you can lean. Be proud because I will do everything to get to my goal…

The funniest thing is that…. No matter what you do I still think about you like about my father… And somewhere deep down in my heart I have a feeling that I love you… But it's really deep down there…

P.S. When you get this letter that means that I am dying… It means that I am waiting for miracle to save me. I will fight for my life but I can't promise…. Please don't come to hospital because there probably will be Sasuke and he really wants' to kill you… And please don't tell Hanabi or Neji anything about my condition and if I die… Tell them that I run away and left everyone behind… Tell them that I hated Sasuke and that was the reason why I run away… Not because I didn't loved them… I loved them and still really love… And U Too… I love…

Hiashi placed letter on table and sat there quietly crying. *I will do what you wanted me to… I really loved you too…* thought Hiashi and got up. He walked to his bedroom and took some pills. They were for heath. Hiashi crawled back in bed and pretended that he is sleeping.

In hospital.

Hinata was still alive but she got weaker and weaker every moment. Hinata heard someone calling her. –Hinata… Hinata… Hinata! – Voice got lauder and lauder. She opened her eyes and smiled. –Mother… - Hinata mumbled and her mother helped her get back on feet. –It's already second time… - Hinata said and smiled. –Hinata! – Her mother sharply said and slapped Hinata. –What for!? – Hinata asked surprised. –Why are you doing it to yourself!? – Her mother angrily asked and they sat down on a couch which showed up there from nowhere. –What do you mean? – Hinata asked confused. –Why are you killing yourself? You promised… - Her mother sadly said. –Oh… I know I promised but I forgot that… Our talk back then when I died… And if I die there isn't anyone who will cry for me so it doesn't matter… - Hinata sadly smiled and her mother sighed. –Look Hinata… There are people who will cry for you… - Hinata's mother smiled. –I don't believe that… My heart doesn't want to believe that… - Hinata's voice broke. –I will show you that… - Her mother said and took Hinata's hand.

After a second they were in front of Hiashi's room. Hinata heard him crying. –See… Hiashi is crying and that's something… - Hinata's mother smiled. –He never before cried. – Said she and Hinata laughed. –He cried… When you died he cried and that's why he didn't went to your burial. – Hinata said and her mother laughed too. –Looks like we have a really emotional father and husband. – Said Hinata's mother and both of them laughed. Then they were in front of Karin and Tsunade who were sitting in Tsunade's office crying. –I didn't know they were in hospital! – Hinata was surprised. –Now you know. – Her mother smiled and place changed again. Now they were in hospital's waiting room. There were many nurses and doctor's crying. –Why all those peoples are crying? – Asked Hinata. –Well… All of them knew you. Some are from your childhood some are from practice that you had with Orochimaru and some are from your ANBU job… They all knew you and have something that makes them cry for you. – Hinata's mother sadly smiled and Hinata sighed.

*I told to myself never let anyone like you… Make them all hate you.. That's why I told it to myself… I never wanted to see people cry for me…* Thought Hinata and saw Uzuki, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, Lee, Temari, and Shikamaru and all of them were crying… -Hinata you didn't… - Her mother started but Hinata cut her off. –Don't… Just keep quiet… Let me tell you… Half of these peoples hardly know me. If they remember my name, it doesn't mean they should cry! – Hinata said angrily. –No… You have done something good for these people. – Her mother walked towards Uzuki. –You saved Uzuki from death and then joined ANBU which really helped her. All those raptures between you two were because Uzuki was scared to lose you. – Hinata walked towards Uzuki. –I never thought about it that way… - Said Hinata and smiled.

-Iruka and Kakashi would never start to date each other if not you! You bought Iruka to ANBU department and introduced them! You showed them each other and love that was between them! Gaara and Lee would never got so close if not that bicker because of you and Gaara's talk with you! Temari and Shikamaru wouldn't have been able to show their love to everyone if not you and Temari wouldn't have been able to say Yes so fast to Shikamaru if not that talk! Everyone who know you and who knows about your condition are crying! Sakura and Naruto! Ten-Ten and Neji! Hanabi! And more..! If they only knew in what condition you are they would have been here and would be crying like crazy… - Hinata's mother walked towards window. –Even sky is crying! – Said her mother and place changed again.

This time it was men's W.C. –Why are we in men's W.C…? – Confused asked Hinata. –Look. – Said her mother and Hinata turned to window. There were Suigetsu and Juugo. Both of them were crying and talking. –You know Juugo… I have always loved Hinata… No matter what was she doing she always was gorgeous. – Suigetsu said through tears. –Hm… I could see it… But then why did you so suddenly went on Karin? – Asked Juugo. –Well… Didn't you saw how much Hinata loved Sasuke? I could see that she really loved him and I knew that there is no way she will ever love me like that even if I really wanted that. – Suigetsu laughed trough tears. –Yeah… I saw it too… And I loved her too… - Juugo added unwillingly. –I liked both of them… I really like any people… All of those who are out there crying and everyone who I knew… - Said Hinata to mother and she smiled. –I know that darling… I was very similar to you but not that strong… I love Hiashi too… - Said her mother and both of them laughed. –Mother and daughter are the same… And when they are the same they are cursed to never find happiness in life. – Said Hinata and sadly smiled. –No… You have broke that curse and you found your happiness. – Said Hinata's mother and place changed again.

They were in front of Sasuke crying. –He… He is… crying… - Hinata said whispering. –Yes he is… He loves you and he doesn't want to lose you. – Hinata turned to face talker. It was Sasuke's mother. –Mikoto… Mikoto!? – She rushed to hug her. –It's been so long since I saw you last time! – She said and smiled. –Hi Hinata. You are really beautiful! Sasuke is lucky to have a wife like you! – She said smiling. –Stop that! – Hinata said blushing. –Well that's true… - Said Hinata's mother. –It's time to go for me and your mother back to heaven but you have to go back to all those people who are crying and worrying… - Said Mikoto and smiled. –But… I don't know if I want to… - Said Hinata unwillingly. –Hinata… At least go back for Sasuke. He loves you and I know that you love him and will always love him! He is your happiness and you are his happiness! – Mikoto said in a strong voice. –My happiness you say… Even if I go back there will not be you or mother or anyone dear to me except Sasuke! – Hinata still didn't know does she want to go back or not. –But if you will join us, Sasuke will leave everything behind and join you here and all those people will go to your grave every year and cry… I am not happy to see you, Sasuke or anyone else coming to my grave and cry out all tears that you are holding in… No one is happy to see their precious people cry… - Mikoto hugged Hinata. –Now leave… Get up and show all the love you have inside! Show it to Sasuke! – Said Mikoto and let Hinata go.

Hinata opened her eyes in a flash and deeply breathed. She looked around. Nurses and doctors had wet eyes. They all started to smile because they knew that Hinata will not leave them anymore. Hinata looked around to see Sasuke but he was nowhere in sight. She tried to get up on feet but doctor tried to stop her. –Out of my way if you don't want to die! – Said Hinata and deadly looked at him. Everyone stepped aside to let Hinata walk away. She got on her feet and felt sharp pain trough her whole body but she didn't cared. She ignored it and continued to walk. Hinata walked out of ward and turned to side where man's W.C. was. *I know you are there to wash away all your tears…* Thought Hinata and started to walk as fast as possible. Not long after she walked in W.C. and saw Sasuke washing his face.

Hinata tried to find her voice to tell him stop but couldn't. She tried again and again and finally found it. –Stop… Don't… - She said but Sasuke didn't hear her weak voice. Hinata let go door; which she was tightly holding so not to fall; and rushed to Sasuke. Sasuke saw her and straightened up. Hinata wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck. –Don't… wash… away… tears… that you cried… for me. – She said in his ear and smiled. –Hinata… I… Love you… - Said Sasuke and softly smiled. He cried and Hinata started to cry too. –I love you too and I will always love you no matter what. – Said Hinata. Her voice was better now than before. –I'm so glad… - Said Sasuke and they stood there hugging each other for some time.


	32. Distance ch32

School life. SasuHina: Distance. Ch32.

Both of them stood there smiling and crying from happiness. –Hey you bastard! Not only were you waiting for Hinata! – Hinata turned her head and saw Suigetsu. –Guy's! – She happily yelled and rushed to hug them. –I'm so happy to see you Hinata! – Said Juugo. Juugo and Suigetsu were holding Hinata very tightly. –Guy's… I… I can't breathe. – Hinata hardly said that. They let Hinata go and the three of them laughed. Then loudspeaker turned on. –Everyone who are waiting for Hinata… We have bad and good news. The good ones are Hinata is alive and looks like she will not die… But the bad one's… She run away as soon as she opened eyes. – Hinata's eyes were wide open and then she laughed. –Why all this fuss around me? – Asked Hinata and three guy's looked at hear dumbly. –Hinata… You could die… - Said Sasuke. He walked towards Hinata and took her hand. –Oh please… I never said that I am going to die! – Hinata cheerfully said. Sasuke tried to say something but Hinata cut him off with a kiss. It was short kiss but Sasuke was happy. *She really never said that she is going to die…* Thought Sasuke.

Hinata turned to Suigetsu and Juugo. –Thank you guy's for giving up on me… It would have been painfully if you would have fought for me… I am really glad that you understood me. – Hinata smiled and gave a kiss on cheek to booth guy's Juugo and Suigetsu. They were shocked but quickly got themselves together. *Hinata… She really is gorgeous… No matter what she does…* thought Suigetsu and softly smiled. –No need to thank me. – Said Suigetsu. *So sweet… Thank god she is fine…* Thought Juugo and softly smiled too. –We knew that there is no way that we will win. – Said Juugo and Hinata laughed. –You are smart guys. – Hinata said and turned to doors. –Sorry… I got to go and thank everyone for worrying. – She waved with hand and walked out with Sasuke. –We will talk later about something that isn't clear for me still. – She said quietly but Sasuke didn't answer anything. *About what?* Thought he.

Hinata and Sasuke showed in sight to everyone in waiting room. Hinata looked around and noticed that there are more people. Tsunade, Karin, Sakura and Naruto were in waiting room now. At that moment in room came in Hiashi, Hanabi with Neji and Ten-Ten and then sun shined on Hinata. –Everyone… Thanks for worrying about me… - Hinata said laud and everyone turned to Hinata. Tsunade and Karin were the first one who rushed to Hinata. They hugged her. –I'm so glad…! – Said Karin trough tears. –Why are you still crying? – Asked Hinata and smiled. –I am so happy that I cry… - Said Karin and smiled. Tsunade just smiled at her. Then came Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai looked as if she was half-dead. –Oh my god… - Said Kurenai and they tightly hugged each other. –Don't dare to do that again! That's not good for your kid! – Hinata said half-angry. *Why I didn't saw her and Asuma before I came back?* Thought Hinata and smiled. –it's not good for our kid too. – Mumbled Sasuke. No one heard him and Hinata smiled. –Our kid is strong enough to deal with these kind of situation. – Hinata whispered in Sasuke's ear and he smiled.

Then Hinata saw Iruka and Kakashi. –I never thought that you will be the one who will make me worry that much! – Said Kakashi and petted Hinata's head. Iruka just rushed to hug Hinata like little girls do when they are scared. In the end Kakashi gave in and hugged Hinata too. –It's good to see you again. – Said Kakashi and they left. Iruka was still crying like a little girl. –Hey! – Hinata heard from her left side. She turned and saw Temari and Shikamaru. She saw that even Shikamaru cried before and laughed. –You two really suit each other! – Hinata said and Temari and Shikamaru blushed. Temari hugged her and Shikamaru fondled Hinata's cheek. –We will talk later… - Said Shikamaru and dragged Temari away from Hinata. Then there came many people's who she didn't knew that well. Some were from ANBU some were from childhood or practice.

In the end Hinata fall on couch in waiting room and sighed. *Why aren't Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Ten-Ten and Uzuki coming to see me?* Thought Hinata worriedly. All this time Sasuke was right beside her. Hinata got up and Sasuke stood up too. –Stay please here… There is no need for you to stay by my side 24 hours per week. – Hinata smiled and Sasuke unwillingly sat down. Hinata walked towards Neji, Hanabi and Ten-Ten. Hinata looked at them and smiled. Ten-Ten and Hanabi had red eyes, yet Neji didn't even have a sight of tears in his eyes. *As I thought… He will always hate me…* Thought Hinata and kneeled in front of Hanabi. Hinata wiped her tears away. –Don't be a crybaby… You're a big girl. – Hinata picked her up and hugged her. She was holding Hanabi like a child. –But Ten-Ten-san is crying too… She is crybaby… - mumbled Hanabi and they laughed.

Hinata placed Hanabi on the ground and smiled at Ten-Ten. –Ten-Ten are you a crybaby? – Asked Hinata in soft voice. Hinata tumbled Ten-Ten's hair and laughed. Ten-Ten hugged her. –You really know how to make a person worry. – Said Ten-Ten and Hinata lightly rubbed her back. –Everything is okay. – She said and let go Hinata. Neji stood up and dumbly looked at Hinata. She slyly smiled. –What is it? – Asked Hinata and Neji waked to aside from everyone. –Hmm… So what's the problem? – Asked Hinata. –Hinata I… - He started but Hinata cut him off. –I'm not mad… I just can't understand why everyone who I hardly know; comes to me and greets me when my own family can't even do that… Can you tell me why? – Asked Hinata angrily. Neji looked at father and back at her. –Don't answer… I really don't care… Just so you know. I could die and I decided to live for those people who were worried about me… That means I am here for everyone in this room except you… Even father was crying! – Hinata deadly looked at Neji and turned away. –Hinata… It's just that… - He started but didn't know what to say. –Everything is clear… Like this, Neji, our distance will become bigger and bigger… - Hinata said in a dead voice and walked away.

She walked towards her father. Without saying a word she hugged him –I hate you… - She whispered in his ear and then let him go and smiled. –But I still love you and your tears proves me that you love me too. – She happily said and her father hugged her too. –Yeah… I love you Hinata… I really didn't know what to do after I read that letter. – Hiashi said and his eyes escaped tear. *Hiashi… He really is crying…* Thought Neji. He watched both of them really surprised. –Hey Hiashi… Why you didn't came to see me like everyone? – Asked Hinata and Hiashi blushed. –You see… I didn't go to see you because I thought you will be mad… - Hiashi blushed even more. *I can't believe he is blushing!* Thought Sasuke shocked. Everyone was staring at them surprised. Hinata showed a sign with hand to Sasuke and he understood that it meant 'Come here.'

Sasuke walked to Hinata and deadly looked at Hiashi. Hinata noticed that and smiled at Sasuke. –Sasuke… Don't… Everything is fine. I told him how I feel and I think that he understood everything. – Hinata took Sasuke's hand. She looked around and saw Uzuki standing in the corner of the room. –Hey Sasuke, can you give me your cell-phone? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke gave her cell-phone. From the other corner of the room came a melody. –Hello. – She said when picked up. –Heellooo Uzuki-san! – Said Hinata cheerfully. Uzuki's eyes grew bigger. –Hinata-Sama!? – She Said shocked. –Are you going to stay there all the time or you will come and greet me? – Asked Hinata happily. –I just came to make sure that you are alive and will keep on working. – Said Uzuki politely. Hinata rushed to Uzuki. She hung up and hugged Uzuki. –Listen Uzuki, if you were here only because of that, then why were you crying and still are? – Asked Hinata and only then Uzuki noticed warm water on her cheeks. –I… I don't want to cry… - Said Uzuki quietly. –I know… I don't want to cry to… But sometimes I break and cry… - Hinata let go Uzuki and softly smiled at her. –You don't have to hide your own feelings… Look at me… That's what can happen if you're hiding your own feelings. – Said Hinata cheerfully.

-Hey! There she is! – Hinata heard a doctor's voice. –Why no one said that Hinata-Sama is here? – Asked another doctor. Hinata smiled and walked towards doctor. –Please everyone go home… I bet I need to rest! – Hinata said and felt her head going dizzy. –Please… - She said laud and everyone slowly walked out of the hospital Only Sasuke stayed and at the best moment cached Hinata, when she tumbled over a carpet. –Thanks. – She said softly and they walked to her ward.

Hinata crawled in bed and sighed. –One more minute out there and I would have fallen on the ground. – Hinata said and laughed.*They came just when I needed them.* Thought she and carefully looked at Sasuke. *He hasn't got any sleep hasn't he? Maybe…?* Thought Hinata and moved to the left side of her bed. Sasuke looked at her confused. –Come on… You haven't slept at all… - Hinata smiled but Sasuke didn't move. –Hey Sasuke! It's enough already! I'm full of those worried peoples and feelings. It's time for you to rest… Next to me. – Hinata said half-angry. In the end she was whispering already. –Is it really okay? I mean… Before today you hated me and… - Sasuke started but then couldn't finish because Hinata's hands were wrapped around Sasuke's chest from behind.

-Sasuke… You read that letter didn't you? Then why are you still unsure? – Hinata's voice was lightly trembling but Sasuke didn't noticed it. –It's just that I didn't gave an answer… - He quietly mumbled. –I got an answer from you… The fact that you were crying only proved that… - Hinata said and Sasuke felt something warm dripping on his back. Hinata placed her head on Sasuke's back. –But I want to… - He started but Hinata cut him off. –It may sound insane but… When I was lying unconsciously; I met my mother and Mikoto… - Hinata breathed deeply. –Mikoto told me that you love me no matter what… She was so sure that I believed her. After all it's Mikoto… And my mother showed that there are too many people who are waiting for me. That there are too many people crying for me… - Hinata sighed. –Even after my mother showed me that; I didn't wanted to retune… But then Mikoto told me about you… - Hinata let go Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the ground. *So she returned just because of people who were crying…* Thought Sasuke and sighed.

–Ne –ne… Insane don't you think so..? – Hinata asked in a cute voice. *That will be really hard for me from now on…* Thought Hinata and smiled. –No… Not insane… My mother, Mikoto, was the one who; when you were lying unconsciously; showed me our childhood… I remember everything now. – Hinata stopped breathing. –You remember everything!? – She said too laud. –Yeah… So you didn't join them because of everyone who was crying here..? – Asked Sasuke. His voice was sad and emotionless and that didn't pass Hinata unnoticed. *Why is he sad!?* Thought Hinata and then understood. –No Baka! I said I didn't want to return when my mother showed them all… But when I saw you; I knew I have to return… I came back for you! I really love you and that's the only reason why I am still alive! – Hinata said and started to cry again. *Urgh..! I am really crying too much lately!* Thought she and saw Sasuke's soft expression.

-Yokatayo (I'm glad/thank you god)… I'm glad that I am the reason. – He hugged Hinata tightly. –I really love you too… If you would have died… I think I would have joined you. After I remembered everything from our childhood, my feelings grow stronger and I really didn't know what to do… - He said still tightly hugging Hinata. –Ne-ne Sasuke… Can we just go home now? – Asked Hinata still her voice was trembling. –Why now? You have to rest! – He said worried. –I… I have some nasty thoughts in my head. – Hinata said blushing and kissed Sasuke's neck. *WoW..! *Thought he. –You're nasty! – Said Sasuke and then they kissed. –Let's go! – Said Sasuke and picked her up bridal style. –I can walk! – Hinata protested. –But then you will not have enough strength to keep up with me in bed honey! – Sasuke said slyly smiled and he kissed Hinata between her breasts. –hey! Like that we will end up in some bushes! – She said blushing and laughing. *I really can't wait when will we get home!* Thought she and her hand itself slide down to Sasuke's friend. –Hinata like that we really will end up in some bushes! – He answered surprised and blushing.


	33. The truth ch33

School life. SasuHina: The truth. Ch33.

Sasuke opened outdoors and Hinata started to pull of Sasuke's clothes like animal. *She's really something!* Thought Sasuke and dressed down Hinata. Like that they walked to bedroom and fall down on bed. –Hey Hinata, why are you so… - Hinata cut him off. –I really missed you and your kisses and your body and everything about you. It wasn't easy to resist you Baka! – Hinata said and lightly rubbed her leg against Sasuke's friend. –Hm… I think it was harder for me… - Sasuke mumbled and started to kiss Hinata's neck. *Ahh… His kiss… Can't think straight anymore!* Thought Hinata and moaned. Sasuke moved down on Hinata's stomach and then to her pussy. –Sasuke… You… - But she couldn't continue because Sasuke's tongue touched her clitoris. She moaned again. –Don't talk honey… Just take all the pleasure you can. – Said Sasuke while looking in her eyes. *She looks so sexy when she's horny!* Thought Sasuke and continued to work on Hinata's pussy.

Suddenly Hinata pulled him up and hotly kissed him. She turned him around so he was the one who was lying on bed and Hinata was above him. She pulled of his underwear and looked at his hard dick. –Ne-ne Sasuke, do you need some help here? – Asked Hinata and lightly rubbed his friend. –Don't tease me like that… You're making me insane. – He answered and laughed. –I think I already have made you insane. – She said and took his cock in hands. She moved her hand slowly, then faster and faster. Hinata leaned closer to his cock. *Maybe I should tease him little bit?* Thought Hinata and slyly smiled. She lightly touched cock's head with tongue and looked right in Sasuke's eyes. His whole body trembled at the feeling of her warm tongue. Hinata moved further taking half of his cock in mouth, then more, more and more. Hinata made few more moves while Sasuke moaned. *I think I'm going to come!* Sasuke panicked. –Hey… Hinata… I'm… I'm coming! – He said trough moaning. –Already!? – Hinata asked surprised but kept on sucking his cock. –Hinata! – He said lauder. –It's okay… Just give me everything you have! – She said and slyly smiled again.

Sasuke tried to hold back because he didn't wanted to dirty her with sperm. –Really Hinata! – He moaned but Hinata didn't stop. She pulled off at the right moment and he came. Hinata's face and breasts were in his semen. Sasuke blushed. –Sorry… I told you that. – But Hinata cut him off. She kissed him. –That's fine… - Hinata said and took his semen on her finger. –This is a part of you which I want and which made this little kid inside me. – She said in a soft voice and Sasuke hugged her. He kissed her and moved his hand to Hinata's pussy. Then he moved down licking half of her body and his own sperm away. Sasuke reached her pussy and smiled. –it's your turn. – He said and started to lick her clitoris again. It didn't take long for Hinata to start moan and blush because of that. All this time Sasuke looked right in Hinata's eyes which made her blush even more. Eye contact made her hornier. –Hey Sasuke, just… Move inside. – Moaned Hinata and Sasuke smiled. Hinata understood it as 'yes'.

Sasuke opened Hinata's legs widely and looked at it a few seconds. –Hey! Stop staring like that. – Hinata was red from shame. –I like it… - Said Sasuke and Hinata got redder. (I don't know how can someone be as red as Hinata.°-° ) Sasuke slowly moved in and Hinata strained every muscle of her body to take every part of his body inside her. Sasuke got unbelievable pleasure from that. They slowly started to move, and then rhythm got faster and faster. They changed pose and again, and again until they finally got an orgasm and fell on bed without any strength left.

-Hey Sasuke, does it always is so good? I mean sex with everyone is so good? – Hinata asked blushing. Sasuke covered himself and Hinata with comforter and smiled. –I think that this good it's only with you… - He smiled and kissed Hinata's forehead. –I'm glad. – Hinata mumbled but Sasuke didn't heard it. *Maybe I should talk about it now?* Thought Hinata and sighed. –Okay Sasuke, just don't get mad or anything… I think we should make it clear. – Hinata sighed again. –What do you mean? – Asked Sasuke confused. –I don't know did you cheated on me while you were out of town or no… - Hinata said but Sasuke cut her off. –Hinata I really… - And then Hinata cut him off. –Listen! I don't think that I should think about it… Just to make it clear. From now on not only you but I too, can't cheat on each other. – She looked at Sasuke. He was surprised. –If you'll cheat I will turn your life in to hell. – Hinata deadly glared at Sasuke and then softly smiled. –Is it clear? – Asked Hinata in a soft voice. *I don't know how someone can cheat on her!* Thought Sasuke and smiled. –I promise that I will never cheat on you and I can swear I never did. – He said and kissed Hinata's forehead again. –So everything is clear. – Said Hinata as if ignoring his last sentence. *I don't know can I believe in you… Because if you will hurt me I will just simply die.* Thought Hinata and sat up.

Hinata suddenly laughed. –What is it Hinata? – Asked Sasuke worried. –Oh… I just imagined the faces of doctors and nurses who will find the ward empty. – She said and Sasuke laughed too. *But still I think you should have stayed there longer…* Thought Sasuke and sighed. –Hinata how are you feeling? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata's smiled dropped. –I'm fine… Just don't ask me that every ten minutes. If I will not feel well I will tell you, okay? – Hinata said seriously and Sasuke nodded. –Do you want something to eat? – Asked Hinata and got out of bed. She put on black gown with purple butterflies and Sasuke got up too. –Let's make it together. – He said and put on another black gown only with his family sign on the back.

They prepared some soup and ramen. After they eat and took a bath together. All the rest of the day they spend in bed talking about random things.

When night came, Hinata quickly fall asleep while Sasuke rolled from side to side in bed. * It will be here tomorrow… Will she like it? What if she hates it? No Hinata will never hate it… But what if she does..?* Sasuke closed his eyes and forced himself in to sleep.

In the morning Sasuke got up and looked at clock. *It's already 10 AM! I need to prepare breakfast!* Thought Sasuke and jumped out of bed. He looked at Hinata to make sure she's still sleeping. After these past two weeks Hinata had to rest.

Sasuke rushed to kitchen, in gown, and he didn't notice that it was Hinata's gown. (With purple butterflies.) He quickly made breakfast and coffee for himself and Hinata and when he was just going to give everything to Hinata; who was still sleeping; door bell rang. He put everything down on table next to Hinata's bed and rushed to open doors. There stood beautiful blond woman with nice figure and cute smile, but she was older than Sasuke. She was around her 25th-30th. Sasuke smiled. –Hello Sasuke. I think your wife will be really happy about this present… Well I would have been. – Said the woman and smiled. –She will be not only happy, but really surprised! – Said Sasuke and took a box from blond woman. –Thank you! – He said and women walked away.

Sasuke came in to bedroom and saw that Hinata was awake already. She looked at Sasuke confused. –What's that box? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke dumbly smiled. –Well… Remember when I called you from work, you heard women's laugh? Well I was with my secretary and my ex-girlfriend but they just helped me to prepare a present for you… - Sasuke blushed. It was not easy for him to give a gift. –I suppose that that woman just now was your ex right? – She asked and Sasuke nodded. –She is beautiful. – Hinata said and Sasuke's lower jaw dropped. –Hinata you're much better than her. You're more beautiful than her! No she doesn't stand even close to you! – Sasuke panicked. –Sasuke calm down! – Hinata said and laughed. –Everything is fine… I'm sorry that I thought you cheated… I should have believed you… - Hinata sadly smiled and Sasuke smiled too. –Okay… Just open the gift. – He said and gave a box to Hinata.

Hinata slowly opened it and saw a beautiful painting where she and Sasuke were kissing. They were standing on water surrounded by lotus flowers, behind them were bridge over the river and purple Sakura trees. Hinata took it out and saw a dress and shoes. Then she saw an invention. –What's this? – Asked Hinata in a soft voice. –Read it. – Said Sasuke and Hinata did so. –You are invited on a romantic dinner with your beloved (I hope it's me – Sasuke.) Whenever you want to. – Hinata finished reading and looked at Sasuke. –Of course it's you Baka! – She said and gave a kiss to Sasuke. –Thank you. – She said and Sasuke smiled. –Mmm… Hinata… I thought… Maybe… Well I wanted to give you a dog too… But I didn't thought that you will want to… - Sasuke sighed and Hinata laughed. –A dog? It's a wonderful thought! I always have wanted a dog! – She said and hugged Sasuke. –We can go and pick out a dog today. – Said Sasuke and Hinata jumped out of bed.

Only then Hinata saw that Sasuke is in hers gown and she laughed. –Why are you wearing my gown? – She asked still laughing. –Whaa!? I didn't notice. So that's why I wasn't comfortable! – Said Sasuke and laughed too. He took it off and so the two of them were standing naked. –So let's get ready. – Said Sasuke and Hinata slyly smiled. –Yes… But before… - She said and wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck. –Let's have some fun… We couldn't touch each other for a long time so be ready to drain out all your strength every morning and night until I get as big as house… - Hinata touched her stomach. –Don't worry… I will always love you even with a big stomach. – Said Sasuke and they slinked in a kiss.


	34. THE END: Bright future ch34

School life. SasuHina: Bright future. Ch34.

Hinata opened her eyes at a boy's cry. She got out of the bed and looked at the painting which was hanging next to doors. *Can't believe that only one year has passed since I got this present.* Hinata quickly walked to kids bedroom; in the way she trip over her dog; and took him in hands. –Well well… Looks like our little Takehiko (From Japanese _武 __(take)_ "military" combined with _彦 __(hiko)_ "boy, prince". This means 'Military prince'. ) has done something in pampers. – Said Hinata and placed Takehiko on table to change pamper. –Need some help? – Asked Sasuke standing in doors. –Oh… Darling you could hand me some powder. – Said Hinata and Sasuke did as she told. –Did you knew that; when Ren (From Japanese _蓮_ "lotus" or _恋_ "romance, love".) will be born; we will sleep only few hours per day? – Asked Sasuke. –Well… Actually yeah because in my childhood I had to take care of Hanabi. – Said Hinata and sighed. –But that will not be too long… When Takehiko will get older, he will not get up so often. – Said Hinata and finished changing pamper. Sasuke took little Ren and hold him in hands. –Maybe next one will be a daughter? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata choked. –Darling… I don't think that I will want to give a birth again so soon. I thought I will die! And those last three months; when you have a stomach like half of yourself; were horrible! You had to take care after me! – Said Hinata and softly stroked Takehiro's face. –He's asleep. – Said Hinata and Sasuke put him back in bed.

They walked out of boy's bedroom and walked back in their bedroom. –Honey but we will have another kid right? – Asked Sasuke and lifted Hinata up in air. –I don't think that if you were in my situation you would have said yes… But I promise that we will have another one latter… And I hope it will be a boy. – Said Hinata and laughed. Sasuke placed her back on ground and hugged. –That's why I say thanks to god every day for making me boy… - Said Sasuke and laughed. –Why? – Asked Hinata and hugged him back. –Well… Because if I was a girl, I would have those menstruations, would have to wear bra; I don't think that they are comfortable; would have to give a birth... And I would never have been able to be with you. – Said Sasuke and Hinata kissed him. –Well... About menstruations, bra and birth I am agreeing, but the last one… Maybe we would have been lesbians. – Said Hinata and laughed. –I suppose I would have become one next to you. – Said Sasuke and they fell on bed.

Their little boy was called Takehiko Ren Uchiha-Hyuuga because Hinata wanted a name for his little boy that showed his beauty and strength but Sasuke wanted name which showed love so they ended up by putting two names but no one complained about that. They were happy that they named him Takehiko Ren. He was 3 months old really beautiful. Takehiko had Hinata's eyes and Sasuke's hair color. He was really cute and Hinata knew that he will be as beautiful as his father Sasuke and Sasuke knew that he will be as strong, loveable, sweet and insane as Hinata was.

That day, when Hinata got present (painting) from Sasuke, they got a new dog too. She looked more like white wolf with light purple eyes like Hinata's. Hinata gave her name – Tsuki which means moon. Back then she was small and unprotected, but now she was really big and strong as well. She was loyal only to Hinata and protected Hinata from everyone and Sasuke too. She didn't let anyone come close to Hinata except when Hinata said 'Darling' and that's why Hinata was calling Sasuke darling.

Not long after, around a month later, they got another dog for Sasuke. He was black with red eyes and looked like a wolf too. He was little bit bigger than Tsuki and Sasuke named him – Kuro which means black. Kuro was loyal to Sasuke and listened to him but when Hinata was angry at Sasuke he always was on Hinata's side… Probably because Tsuki and Kuro loved each other.

Everything in Hinata's life got better. Sasuke and Hinata was nearly finishing their home at Hinata's garden; which Hinata's mother bought for Hinata and relationship with Hinata's father got better. Only Hinata still didn't talked to Neji normally after what happened in hospital. Of course Hinata was talking to him normally in front of everyone but when they were left alone or the two of them and Sasuke, Hinata didn't talked with him. She thought that she has the right not to talk with him because he didn't care about it.

She laughed at things that happened before and remembering the things that happened while she was pregnant. After the day that Hinata got that painting from Sasuke, she three times was in hospital and that was in one month. They were too active in bed and that's why Hinata got some health problems but they weren't serious and so as soon as Hinata was left alone in ward she run away back to home with Sasuke.

Hiashi was grandfather and he really tried his best at it. He tried to help Hinata and do everything that Hinata needed just to make sure that she will forgive him. Hinata forced him to go to her mother grave and Hiashi cried out everything he had. Hinata knew that mother was listening and was happy.

Temari and Shikamaru got married soon after Hinata. Hinata and Sasuke were bridesmaid and groomsman. Temari and Shikamaru were waiting their kid. No. Temari was pregnant with triplets and she was really unhappy in some way after attending Hinata's birth giving. Hinata and Temari has become best friend and that's why Hinata was holding Temari's and Sasuke's hand at her birth giving. Temari was in her seventh month whit triplets and she was big.

Neji and Ten-Ten married five months after Hinata and Sasuke married. Hinata and Sasuke were bridesmaid and groomsman but they agreed on it not really wanting to. Ten-Ten was pregnant but it still wasn't seen from outside. Hinata and Sasuke attended their marriage just because Ten-Ten was Hinata's close friend. Not as close as Temari was to Hinata but close enough.

Sakura and Naruto were planning their marriage now because Naruto couldn't take all the courage to propose Sakura and after two months; since Sakura found a ring; she proposed Naruto which made both of them happy to finally marry. Hinata and Sasuke of course were already invited and they were their bridesmaid and groomsman. Sakura was so thankful to Hinata because if not she; Sakura and Naruto would have never started to date.

Ino and Sai didn't plane on marrying or anything at all because Ino left Sai without any explanation. Someone had heard that Ino was trying to find a good job in another country but ended up like a stripper. They were just rumors but still…

Kakashi and Iruka, the same as Gaara and Lee, were happily living together and doing their stuffs like they wanted. The four of them lived in one apartment but in separated rooms like Kakashi and Iruka in one and Gaara and Lee in another one. Every guy did something in house. Like Kakashi was preparing meals, Iruka was cleaning apartment, Lee had to wash clothes and Gaara had to take care of dishes. Iruka and Gaara had to take care of finances because Kakashi and Lee loved to spend money on some crap.

Kakashi and the rests of the guys tried to take Sai to gay bar and they successes. For guy's Sai was really sexy and soon he got a boyfriend… Not the best one but Sai loved the good temper, warm and cuteness of that guy. Choji loved Sai too because he was incredible. Choji's first love was Shikamaru but he had a girlfriend and had no hint of a liking guy so he quickly gave up. So Choji and Sai were living in apartment next to Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara and Lee and they often were having meals together and spend nights together. They had group sex…

Hinata's gang members – Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo after Hinata's health problems started to live together next to Hinata's apartment just in case if she need any help. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo really loved Hinata and it was hard for them to let Hinata go to Sasuke but they knew that Hinata will never love anyone as strong as she loves Sasuke. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo slept together and had sex together too. They were like a married couple except the fact that meals were preparing Juugo, Karin was washing clothes and Suigetsu was cleaning house. Sometimes they went to Hinata's apartment and helped her with housework even if Hinata was totally against it.

Tsunade and Uzuki got close only after the time when Hinata almost died. Soon after they fell in love and started to live together. Their relationships were free. If they wanted they could bring a guy to house and they would have fun together and they did it often. Hinata still were going to work in ANBU but only after Takehiko got older. At least half year old.

Hinata knew that all her friend has a bright future and she was sure that her future was the brightest because she had her beloved, best and the most handsome man next to her, sweetest kid and house in which they will live happily with her family. Everything was perfect and she knew that the curse was broken because she was happy. Her happiness was so big that there was no doubt about it.

THE END!


End file.
